Altered State of Quarantine
by IantojJackh
Summary: An alternate version of Quarantine and beyond. What happens if different people were stuck together during the lockdown? What consequences would they face and how will their lives be changed? Brainstorm and Epilogue are up!
1. Lockdown

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate or the characters. I just do this stuff for fun

**A/N:** This is just something that I've had in my head for a while and I needed to let my muse out. Obviously this will be an AU story, but most of the events after this episode will still happen. They will just take into account what happens in this tale. Quotes are taken off transcripts from Gate World.

* * *

**Altered State of Quarantine**

**Chapter 1- Lockdown**

_"All right, so ..._ " Rodney pulled his earpiece out and tossed it on the table _"... here I go!"_

_"Well, I'll ... I'll buy you a beer later. We can celebrate."_ John noticed how anxious his friend looked. If he did not know any better he thought Rodney would be sick.

_"Yeah... or drown my sorrows should she say no."_ Rodney always had to see the possibility of a negative outcome.

_"No, no, none of that."_ Sheppard tried to reassure McKay. He was kind of shocked that Rodney was ready to take this step. The Canadian had not talked about Katie much since the outbreak of Kirsan fever, so it was strange that he was talking marriage. Not that he ever really talked about her.

_"Right."_ Rodney replied, his gaze alternating between John and the door.

"Well, go get the girl!" John watched as his friend started to leave his lab. "Which one is it again? Katie or Jennifer?"

The scientist stopped dead in his tracks, "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. It seems that you talk more about the one who isn't your girlfriend. I just wanted to check to make sure things haven't changed," Sheppard felt like teasing his friend, hoping to alleviate some of Rodney's nerves.

Rodney knew what his friend was trying to do, but it was having the opposite effect, "Um, real funny. J...J...Jennifer and I are friends. What would give you any other idea? I am nothing like you." He knew it was a low blow, but John was hitting too close to the truth.

John rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. If Keller showed one bit of interest in you outside of friendship you would be all over it."

"Would not," he narrowed his eyes. _Would so. Damn you, Sheppard._ "I bought Katie a ring or is your short term memory shot? Um, I have to get going. You know enjoy my last few moments before I am an engaged man." Rodney's face started to turn green, unsure if he could do this. He had been with Katie for about a year and a half and to him marriage was the next logical step. When Jeannie told him that he would not do any better than her, he figured that marriage would make sure she would stay with him. It was better than being alone. Part of him loved her, but deep down he knew she loved him more than he could ever love her. As he left the lab he felt the need to clear his head and calm himself before going to pick up Katie. McKay knew no one ever went to the Ascension Lab since his near fatal experience with it last year. It now served as a good place to clear his mind and a place to go and not be found.

"I can't do this. I will screw up her life permanently," he paced the floor of the lab, mumbling incoherently. Rodney was so lost in his own world that he did not hear the door open and was not aware of the presence until he walked into it and a pair of hands grabbed onto him for support.

"McKay, you know conversations with yourself is not a sign of good mental health," Jennifer tried to keep her balance, but she fell right into him. Her hands grasped his shoulders and her body was lightly pressed against his. It took a moment for her head to register what had happened and even longer moment to find the will power to push herself off. There was something intoxicating about his cologne that made her brain go blank or it could have just been him.

She finally pushed herself off and smoothed out her shirt. The physician had come here to clear her head and think on a few things; ever since the incident on New Athos she had been questioning her place on the expedition. To stay or to leave? Being a doctor at the SGC was much easier and safer than being Chief of Medicine in Atlantis. The young doctor felt as if she was reaching a breaking point and was sure a mental breakdown was imminent. There was only one thing keeping her in the city at this point; her friendship with a certain cranky Canadian astrophysicist who just almost knocked her to the floor. There was something different about their friendship, a bond that was unlike anything she had before. She found his corny jokes funny and found herself making excuses to spend time with him.

"I...I...um. Huh? What?" Rodney snapped out of his stupor. "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I didn't see you there."

She cracked a smile and shook her head, "Talking to yourself will do that. What brings you down here? I thought I was the only one who came down here." Jennifer wondered what it was about him that made him attractive; to most he was the arrogant jerk who they relied on to fix everything when trouble arose, but to her... She mentally slapped herself for that thought, knowing he was involved with someone and that there was a better chance of it snowing in hell than him having any interest in her.

"I thought I saw some power fluctuations coming from down here. This place was taken off line with what happened to me last year," he lied. He could not bring himself to tell her the truth of why he was here.

She raised her hand and pointed at his empty hands, "But you don't have your tablet with you. Don't you need that to check for power fluctuations?"

"I..um...um," Rodney knew he was caught. It was a fatal error on his part. "Well you see...I must have dropped it on my way here. I um, should go look for it," he could feel his face go red. The embarrassed scientist lowered his head and headed for the door. He had just raised his hand to active the door sensor when a loud alarm blared. "Oh, crap!"

"What is that?" Jennifer knew when Rodney said _Oh, crap_ it wasn't good.

He slumped his shoulders and sighed, "Quarantine lockdown. You don't happen to have your radio with you?"

She shook her head in the negative, "Left it in my office."

_Now is the time to panic. _"This is not good. So not good," Rodney gulped as he tried to pry the door open with his hands.

Jennifer knew he was prone to panic easily and she hoped this was just another one of those times. "Can't you just use the console here and let someone know where we are?"

The Canadian shook his head, "Remember...offline." Rodney frowned at the dead piece of machinery, "The crystals that powered this console were harvested and used in some jumper modifications. It looks like we are stuck." The corridor of the lab was a lightly traveled part of the city so even if someone was in the halls it would be unlikely that they would be found.

The news did not sit well with Jennifer. She was a doctor and she should be helping the sick that was sure to be coming into the infirmary and instead she was stuck in a lab where she had come initially to hide from her problems. "We have to get out of here. People are going to start getting sick."

Rodney jerked his hand toward the door, "It's no use. The lockdown deactivates the door control mechanism. I should know since I'm the one who programmed the new lockdown protocols." The physicist felt as he was going to pass out and started waving his hand in front of his face. "Is it getting warm in here? I think I might be running a fever. Oh, no it's starting."

"You don't look pale," the doctor went to check on the one patient she could hopefully help. Jennifer pressed the back of her hand to Rodney's forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever," she tried to be reassuring and let her hand linger for a second too long.

"You don't have a computer on you, do you?" Panic was taking over. How was he supposed to fix whatever was wrong if he had no way to communicate with the rest of the city? This put Rodney out of his comfort zone and his imagination was left to run wild.

Jennifer gave him a sideways glance, "Yeah, I have one hidden under my uniform."

"Really?" he looked her up and down, looking for where one could be hidden.

"I thought you knew of all people would know what sarcasm sounded like, McKay."

Rodney groaned and rolled his eyes, not in the mood for joking around. "We are so screwed," he pressed his back to the wall and slid to the floor. The despair written on his face.

* * *

"McKay, come in," Sam tapped her radio and heard only silence. "Colonel Sheppard, please respond." Again there was only silence. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "Ronon, do you know where John and Rodney were before the alarm?"

The normally silent man shrugged, "I saw them in McKay's lab a half hour ago." Ronon was not sure what was going on. An alarm went off and now the transporter was not working.

"Communications must be down," she knew that neither man would ignore a radio call. "That was the quarantine lockdown. John and Rodney should be working on the problem and we will be out of here in no time," Carter was found the air starting growing thin in the tiny space.

* * *

John stared at the two women who were trapped with him in Rodney's lab. A very pregnant Teyla looked uncomfortable and as if she wanted to talk to Sheppard because the presence of the second woman stopped her from doing so.

Katie stood several feet away from John and Teyla. In the year and half she had been dating Rodney she had never really spoken to any of the members of his team. She had found it odd since he spent more time with the three of them than he did her.

"I don't know where Rodney is. He left here saying he was going to meet you," the colonel addressed Katie. He really wished the scientist was here so he could fix the problem and alleviate the uncomfortable vibe he was getting from his girlfriend. "Teyla, sit you are making me nervous. I don't need you going into labor like in the movies when something like this happens."

"John, I am fine," she said sternly, taking a seat. This was the exact reason why she had come to talk to the man. The Athosian did not wish to be treated differently because she was with child.

"Katie, you aren't pregnant are you?" John teased, hoping to get the red head to relax a little.

Katie was flustered by the question, "Excuse me? No." She wondered what kind of question that was to ask an almost stranger.

"Sorry," he frowned. _So I can't tease her like I do McKay._ "Never mind," John turned his attention to one of the many computers so he could determine what was going on.


	2. Trapped

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 2- Trapped**

The first five minutes of the anxious pacing was amusing. The next five became less amusing. Half way into the next five, Jennifer had enough, "McKay, sit down. You remind me of a hamster that keeps on going around in a wheel."

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. All he had heard was _sit_ and _hamster_. "Are you comparing me to a chubby rodent who hoards food in its cheeks?" he was offended by being called such an inferior creature.

The physician had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. When he put it that way it put an amusing mental image in her head.

He pouted and made several sounds of annoyance, "That's not funny." The Canadian's feelings were hurt. It was the kind of behavior expected from Sheppard, not her. It upset him that she was having fun his expense.

"You forgot cute," she said softly, not sure if he heard her. _Yeah, definitely cute._ Jennifer tilted her head to get a better look at him. The physician knew she had hurt his feelings and she felt bad for doing so. "I'm sorry, Rodney."

"Cute? Now you are just mocking me," Rodney said in a high-pitched whine. Her apology went right over his head. "What did I ever do to you?" he was still pacing as beads of sweat formed at his hairline. "See I am coming down with a fever. I am sweating, my joints are starting to hurt," he tossed his jacket over the back on the console, forgetting that the ring he bought for Katie was in there.

She frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "I am not mocking you. Come here," Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Let me check to see if you have a fever now," she highly doubted he did, but it was a small way she could make up for the supposed mocking.

"Then what would you call it?" Rodney sighed dramatically. He cautiously approached the woman, not sure if she was humoring him or if she was being serious.

"You being paranoid," she said under her breath. Jennifer took a hold of his wrist to check his pulse and timed it for thirty seconds, "Normal...for you." She knew of his rapid heartbeat. "Let me check for fever," the young woman pressed her bad against his forehead and then moved to his cheek. Her eyes met his for a second causing her breath to get caught in her throat, "No fever. Do you think that the reason you could be sweating his that you have been pacing and that it is warm in here?" Jennifer removed her jacket as well.

"What about my joints?" Rodney pointed out. He felt his cheeks flush as hand pressed against his face. He reminded himself that she was only doing this in a medical capacity.

"Have you been over exerting yourself? You and Sheppard up to no good? Or you doing things with your _girlfriend?_" The last word left a sour taste in her mouth. She did not even want to think on that subject.

"Huh? What? No," he was confused at what she was getting at. "Sheppard and I were playing video golf before I came down here. What do you mean?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Never mind. Why don't you sit down and we can talk." She motioned to the spot on the floor next to her. If she could get him to sit down it might make him less anxious and therefore her too.

"Talk about what? We talk all the time. You know everything that is going on." _Almost everything. _He started the nervous pacing again.

"Because your pacing is getting me dizzy. McKay, just park your behind here," the blonde American had to be firm with him, knowing it was the mood he was in.

Rodney pouted, but obeyed the woman. "Is that better? Don't blame me if I get you sick. It is my fault we are in here. I'm sick and the doors open because of it. I don't even know how bad the outbreak is. Is it just us who are trapped? No one knows I'm down here. Does anyone know you are here?"

Jennifer shook her head in the negative, "No. It's my day off." His panic was contagious and she began to worry that they could be down here for a while with no food and no water. "Some will eventually realize we are missing, right?"

"Right," he gestured, not sounding very hopeful. "I mean I am the one who adjusted the protocols so they will need me to shut it down. Assuming they can get to us or even if the sensors are working in this part of the city. There is so much that could go wrong."

"You are not helping," she pointed out. "What were your plans for the day before you got stuck in here with me?" Jennifer hoped a change of subject would break the air of gloom and doom.

Rodney's mind started to fumble for an answer. He did not want to tell her that he had planned on proposing to Katie today, "I...um...nothing really. Was going to have lunch and maybe work on some projects I haven't been paying much attention to lately."

"So what brought you down here without a tablet and your radio," Jennifer knew it was very unlike him to not have either piece of equipment with him.

"Just need to um...think. Figure a few things out. Nothing that important," he did not know why he could not be straight with her about Katie. Part of him was scared their friendship would end if he became engaged and that the red head would not want him to be friends with such an attractive female.

"Same here," Jennifer looked down at her hands. She was afraid to tell him the truth about her thinking about leaving, but with being trapped she felt like she had nothing to lose. "I've been thinking about leaving."

"Leaving?" Rodney asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"The expedition...Atlantis," she was not able to look at him. Rodney was the first person she was voicing the idea to.

"What? Why?" he did not like the sound of that. "Why would you do that?" The Canadian did not want her to leave and his voice expressed that emotion.

Jennifer shrugged sheepishly as she looked at him and saw what she thought was hurt in his eyes. She shook it off as part of her imagination and wishful thinking. "This whole place isn't what I expected. Some days it is just so hard to keep. It doesn't feel like I am doing enough. Then after what happened on New Athos I don't know if I want to do this anymore," the physician never felt so defeated before.

Rodney looked crestfallen, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true," she looked at the ground and rubbed the back of her neck, "But there is one thing keeping me from calling it quits?"

"And that is?"

"You."

* * *

Ronon pounded on the transporter door for what Sam thought had to be the hundredth time. "If it did not work the first time it is not going to work."

"There has to be a way to open the door," the Satedan tried to pry open the door. Tight spaces made Ronon nervous and when he got nervous people tended to get hurt.

Carter sighed as she looked over the tablet, "The lockdown protocols disable all door controls." She was frustrated at the limited amount of information she was able to get on the tablet. "Communications are down and so is ventilation."

"Isn't cutting off communication not a good thing? I mean shouldn't you be able to find out what is going on? Did McKay screw this up?" he asked.

Sam made a face as she studied some of the readings, "Actually I don't think this is because of anything Rodney did. According to some of this data there was an intense ionospheric storm that caused a power spike and I think that's what cause the malfunction in the city's systems."

Ronon did not understand a word of what the woman said, "That is bad, right?"

Carter nodded, "Yes, this is bad. If McKay can't override the lockouts we could be here for a while. You said you saw him in his lab? So he should have this fixed anytime now."

"I hope so," the burly man sat on the floor. "Don't like tight spaces."

The base commander slid off her jacket, "In case we are in here for a while."

"I don't like this. I don't have anything to do. I don't understand all this science stuff." He regretted that he had left his gun in his quarters, knowing he could have used it to get out of this.

Sam would never admit out loud that Ronon made her feel uncomfortable. At times she felt like he was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any minute. She turned her attention back to the tablet to see if she could figure out away to access the mainframe. Carter opened the crystal tray and examined it to see if there was a way to interface the tablet with the tray.

"What are you doing?" Ronon looked over to see what the woman was doing.

"Trying to see if I can access the city's mainframe, but I'm not sure if the tablet can handle it." She did not want to risk overloading the tablet.

"That's bad?"

Carter nodded, "It could be."

"Could you use it to get us out of here?" the anxious man asked.

"Doubtful. This doesn't have enough power to do that. We just have to wait for Rodney to get the systems back under control," she explained, hopeful that McKay was close to solving the problem.

"What if he can't figure it out?"

Sam sighed, "Then we hope someone else can figure it out."

* * *

John stared at the computer silently cursing Rodney's name. He had no idea what the man did with these new lockdown protocols. "Good news is there is no outbreak. Bad news is that I have no way to disengage the lockdown from here and I have no idea where McKay is," he pointed to the radio next to computer.

Teyla sat on the stool next to John, rubbing her stomach. "If there is no outbreak then how come we are still stuck in here?"

"I don't know what Rodney did with these protocols," he looked up at Katie who seemed to be avoiding him and Teyla. "Are you sure he never made it to the botany lab?"

Katie nodded, "I came here looking for Rodney. He was supposed to meet me for lunch. I assumed he was busy and lost track of time."

John knew that sounds like something his friend would normally due, but he knew Rodney had left a good ten minutes before the lockdown. He realized what must have happened with McKay; he must have panicked about proposing then mix that with him teasing him about Jennifer and you get one worked up Rodney. Sheppard wondered if he had hit a nerve about his friend 's feelings for the CMO.

"Do you know something?" the red head asked.

Sheppard denied knowing anything and he hoped his hunch was wrong, "Maybe he detected an anomaly and went to check it out." It was the only excuse he could come up with on a moments notice even if his radio and tablet were still in the lab. "So, Katie why don't you tell us something about you." He had heard next to nothing from Rodney about her, which always felt odd considering he and Rodney were close friends. Small talk was the only option while he tried to figure a way out of here.

Katie looked at the man nervously, "What do you want to know?" She felt like she already knew the lieutenant colonel since Rodney talked about his _friend_ often. Sometimes it was too often and there was a nagging part of her that wondered if they were more than friends.

John shrugged, "I dunno. For someone who is dating my best friend I don't know a whole lot about you." He regretted saying that because it made it seem Rodney never mentioned her, but it was the truth.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"About a year and a half," Katie replied.

John had a socked expression, "That long already. Wow."

Teyla thought it wise to step in before John created any problems for the couple, "John there is a matter I wish to speak with you on. Sorry for the intrusion, Dr. Brown."

"What is it Teyla?" Sheppard turned back to the computer to see if there was any way he could turn off the lockdown.

"I wish to speak to you about your decision to take me off the mission rotation."

He looked at her, "What about it? It is only until after you give birth. The three of us can handle things until you are ready to return." John frowned as he looked at the screen which was asking him for Rodney's password. "I am going to kill McKay when I find him," Sheppard slammed his hand on the desk.

Katie was surprised by the outburst, "How is this Rodney's fault?"

"His program. His protocols. But he is lucky I know his password," there was a hint of a slight laugh in his voice.

"He told you his password?" Teyla asked in shock.

"Only once, but he didn't think I would remember it," he went about typing in the password and pressed enter. "See. I'm in. Your boyfriend will live to see another day."

Katie did not like John's behavior toward Rodney, "Can you please stop talking like that?" There was a distinct frown on her face.

"What?" John was confused. "Talking like what?"

"The threats against Rodney," she did not like the way Sheppard made threats against her Rodney.

"Threats? What threats? I say stuff like that to him all the time. It helps...motivate him," he frowned, knowing Rodney gave it back to him. It was just the way they were with each other.

"And I believe Rodney returns the favor quite often," Teyla would never understand Earth customs. "Is that what you call male bondage?"

John nearly fell back on his chair at Teyla's word misusage and his face turned bright red, "I think the word you are looking for his bonding."

"I heard you and Rodney talking about bondage the other day. I assumed the words were the same. Are they not?"

Sheppard cleared his throat, "Not exactly." He could see Katie piercing glare at him and he shyly looked away.

Katie started emotionlessly at John and wondered why the two men were having such a discussion. Rodney and her had not been intimate since his return from Earth and she started to think that it could be related to the bondage talk. _Could it be true? They are more than just friends?_

"Oh, crap." John muttered as he looked at the computer screen. "We've got a problem. A really big one."


	3. Red Alert

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Red Alert**

"What sort of problem?" Teyla saw the John's worried expression and since her team leader rarely lost his cool she knew the news could not be good.

"The kind that is sending out an emergency alert, warning of an outbreak that can be picked up clear to all our neighbors," John was back to silently cursing Rodney. He looked at Katie who had been looking sour ever since Teyla's bondage slip. Sheppard had the distinct feeling that the woman did not like him very much, which was her loss because he was not going anywhere. He knew Rodney first and even though he was annoyed at the astrophysicist now, he was still one of his best friends.

The Athosian woman pursed her lips, "Can you turn it off from here?" She knew that if anyone picked up the signal it could spell trouble for everyone especially if it were the Wraith.

He shook his head, "Can only be done from the subspace beacon which is in the control room. "

"Shouldn't they have shut it down by now since there is no outbreak?" Katie asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She would have to have a talk to Rodney about the amount of time he spent with his friend when this was over.

John shrugged, "They should, but they haven't which means they don't know it is broadcasting or they don't have the password to shut it down. I'm leaning toward the latter." He looked around the lab trying to find a way out. "Help me find some explosives."

Teyla shook her head, "I don't think Rodney would keep any in his lab."

Sheppard paused and looked up at the women, "You are talking about someone who build an atomic bomb when he was eleven, there has to be some around here." He looked under one of the desks and found nothing but research notes. "Maybe not," the lieutenant colonel looked around for anything he could use. "I need to get up to the control tower and shut off that beacon."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Katie uncrossed her arms. The whole atomic bomb building was news to her and it grated on her nerves that his teammates knew Rodney better than she did. She wondered how long something had been going on between the two of them and figured it had to intensify during their trip to Earth when Rodney and his sister were kidnapped. It was since the Canadian's return that he had been distant and she thought today would have been a turning point as he had invited her to lunch.

John got a wild look in his eyes, "Climb up." He looked out the window and began to plan a way to climb. "It is only four stories. Should be a piece of cake," the determined man grabbed a nearby stool and threw it at the window, shattering the glass.

"Climb? Are you sure that's wise, John? It's quite high. What if you fall?" Maternal instinct took over and Teyla was not sure if climbing was the best course of action. "Perhaps there is some other way you can go about this."

"Unless there is a grappling gun hidden here or communications are back online there is no other way. Besides Batman did this all the time," Sheppard headed out the window.

Teyla rolled her eyes. She would never get used to the Earth things that he and Rodney were always going on about, "You are not a character from one of those… things you and Rodney read all the time." she tried to think of the word, but she could not come up with it and looked at Katie to see if she knew what the word was.

"Comic books," Katie replied. Rodney had several bins full of them in his room.

Teyla nodded in thanks, "Be careful John."

"I'll be fine. It's not as hard as it looks," John made a face as he looked up at the distance. "I'll be up there in no time," he said to convince them as much as he tried for himself.

The women exchanged doubtful expressions.

Katie was not sure if it was possible to scale the tower in the manner that John had planned, but she was far from an expert in the matter and chose not to speak. She watched with a frown as he climbed out the window.

John knew it was stupid to attempt such a feat, but the situation left no choice. The beacon needed to be turned off and having no idea where Rodney was trapped he was the only one who probably knew McKay's password to do it.

Teyla lowered her head and said a silent prayer to the Ancestors that John would be successful.

The climb took almost twenty minutes and by the time John reached the balcony near the control room he was feeling a little worn out. He picked up a potted plant and threw it through one of the glass doors.

"What the?" Radek jumped when he heard the crash. His main priority for the past hour had been to turn off the beacon. "McKay is a dead man."

"The beacon! We've got to shut it off," there was an urgency as John ran toward Radek.

"I know. It's locked with McKay's password. Where is he?" the Czech asked.

"I haven't a clue. He left his radio and tablet in his lab," John quickly typed in Rodney password.

"Colonel, where did you come from?" Evan asked as he entered the control room.

"Rodney's lab," John was relieved that the beacon was deactivated. It was one crisis solved; they still had to end the lockdown.

Lorne was about to question how he got here from the physicist's lab when an alarm sounded and all the computers went black.

* * *

The tension seemed to grow between the duo trapped in the transporter. The grunting sounds Ronon made increased the tension with each movement and sound.

Sam slid to the floor with a defeated sigh, "It's no use." She hoped to convince the man not do whatever he was planning.

"What?" Ronon glared at the woman with steely eyes.

"Whatever you are planning to do. It's not going to work," she wiped the sweat from her brow. After this she was seriously considering never using a transporter again. She thought she could use the exercise anyway. Sam felt helpless being trapped and only being able to get basic information about the situation due to the limitations of the tablet. She was used to doing something and not being able to do anything angered her.

"I wasn't planning anything," he growled. Ronon did not have his gun or any explosives on him and that left him with only his physical strength which already got him nowhere. "McKay claims to be a genius so shouldn't he have figured this out by now?"

The base commander nodded, "I would have thought so."

"Why hasn't he then?"

Carter shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he is trapped somewhere where he doesn't have access to a computer." It was odd to think of McKay not being around a computer, but stranger things have happened.

"I don't like this," Ronon grumbled as he finally sat for the first time since they became trapped.

That was the first thing they could agree on. Sam was glad that Ronon finally sat and she took a deep breath. She had faith that her people would find a way out of this. Something told her that small talk would not go over well and Sam turned her attention back to the tablet to see if there was something she had overlooked earlier.

Ronon tapped his fingers against the wall. He was never one to speak often, but there was something about the quiet in the transporter that was unsettling.

After five minutes the constant tapping started to get to Carter and she glared at the Satedan for a second.

"What?" Ronon asked in a gruff tone, but stopped the tapping.

The annoyed woman shook her head, "Nothing," Sam returned her attention to the tablet. She was not sure how much time passed until the silence was shattered.

"What is that?" Ronon asked.

"Self-destruct alarm."

"Who would want to destroy the city if there is no outbreak?" the man was back on his feet.

"That is a good question," Sam stood, but thought there had to be a good reason why it was armed.

* * *

"Me?" Rodney stared at the woman sitting next him in disbelief. There was no way that she had just said that he was the reason that she had not left yet. "You are kidding me, right? Why are you picking on me today¸ Jennifer?" There was a look of deep hurt on his face and his face was red with a mix of embarrassment and anger.

Jennifer could see the hurt on his face and she felt bad, not understanding why he could not see she was being truthful. "Rodney." she gently placed her hand on top of his. It mystified her that someone with such a massive ego was so unsure when it came to personal relationships. "I'm not picking on you. Our friendship is very important to me. You are the first person who made feel welcome. You're a great friend," she slipped her hand into his, locking fingers with him._ Just wish you could see me as more. Why do you have to be with her? What does she have that I don't?_

He looked at their linked hands and the hurt disappeared from his face as Rodney heard the sincerity in her voice. "Thanks," he replied. A small sigh escaped his lips at how right it felt to hold hands with her like this. There was a rush, a spark that was not there when he held hands with Katie. McKay passed it off as wishful thinking, but their eyes met and he started to feel his heart beating in his ears and a warm bubbly feeling wash over his body._ Just friends; she said so. Don't even go there. You are imagining things. You are looking for excuses not to propose to…what was her name again?_ Rodney forced himself to look away because if he looked at her any longer he might have done something he would regret, something that would not make him that_ great friend_ anymore_._

The physician thought she had seen the same want in his eyes and that is why she started to lean into kiss him, but instead of being met with his lips she was met with the side of his face. "Sorry," Jennifer mumbled, feeling like an idiot. "Must have gotten dizzy for a second," she made up the first excuse that came to mind.

"Are you okay?" he asked, clueless to Jennifer's intentions. "Are you starting to get sick?" Rodney released her hand and looked at her with concern that she was succumbing to whatever plaque was befalling the city.

Jennifer covered her face to hide the embarrassment, "I'm fine. I didn't eat this morning." Being trapped was playing tricks on her mind and the need to get out grew.

"Here," McKay reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a Snickers bar. "We can split it. I always carry something around. You know because of my hypoglycemia." He ripped open the candy bar wrapper and broke it half, offering a piece to Jennifer.

The still embarrassed woman took the piece of candy, "Thank you." She was glad Rodney seemed oblivious to her attempt to kiss him. It would have become uncomfortable had she kissed him, knowing it was not something he wanted.

"Feeling better?" Rodney asked, stealing only a casual glance at her. His heart was still pounding as he wondered what kind of punishment he was receiving to be trapped with Jennifer. In the moment that their eyes locked he had never wanted to kiss someone so much before. Just once he wanted to know what her lips on his would feel like.

Jennifer nodded, "Yes." She was still unable to look at him and started to hate the fact that he had to be so charming with her. Why couldn't he be the arrogant jerk with her? That way he would not be so appealing. The young woman was at a loss for words as her gaze flipped between the floor and Rodney.

They sat in silence for almost fifteen minutes, occasionally pilfering glances at each other. Jennifer was glad that Rodney did not start pacing again instead he was sitting only inches away looking very uncomfortable. "You aren't feeling sick still?" she asked. It was unusual for him to be this quiet and she was worried that something could be wrong with him.

Rodney shook his head, "I'm fine." When in fact he was far from fine. He was supposed to have proposed to his girlfriend today, but he could only think of kissing the woman next to him. _This makes me a horrible person._ The words were meant to be whispered under his breath, but his whisper was not much of one because Jennifer looked at him with a scowl.

"Horrible person?" Jennifer asked. "What are you talking about?" She was confused at what prompted the utterance.

"Nothing," he shook his head. There was no way he was going to share what was on his mind. Rodney sighed and put his head between his knees. Falling for a friend was always a difficult matter especially when you are involved with someone else. Katie was the safe choice and Jennifer the unobtainable dream. Katie was quiet, sweet and would probably let him walk over her if given the chance. She seemed almost scared of the obnoxious side of his personality and would not call him on it. He hated to admit the woman was dull as could be, but it was better than being alone. Then on the other hand Jennifer was everything Katie was not; she had a wicked sense of humor and she called him on some of the more obnoxious parts of his behavior and most importantly he enjoyed spending time with her.

The blonde doctor became concerned when Rodney put his head between his knees, "Are you sure you are alright?" Her hand reached up to rub his back, concerned that something was seriously wrong with him.

Rodney took a deep breath as he felt her hand on his back. That was the last thing that he needed. "I'm fine. Please don't do that," he pleaded with her.

Jennifer did not listen and she moved closer to him, resting her head near his shoulder. She knew this was not normal Rodney behavior and her concern only increased. "I know you better than that. Something is wrong and you know you can tell me." The doctor had to put aside the attraction toward him and be the concerned friend and doctor.

He shook his head, his heart pounding as she got closer. "I can't. Not this," he whispered, slightly lifting his head in order to look at Jennifer. _I don't want you to hate me._

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and had no idea what he meant by 'not this'. She tried to look into eyes to see if they would give the answers she was looking for. "Hey, Rodney look at me," Jennifer cupped his chin in her hand and turned his face toward her. "What's going on? You've got me worried."

Rodney offered a feeble smile, "My head's in a weird place. Thinking things it shouldn't be thinking." He closed his eyes as inhaled the scent of her gardenia perfume. It was an intoxicating scent that put more naughty thoughts in his head.

"Like what?" she was genuinely concerned about him. Jennifer prayed that it would not have anything to do with his girlfriend. She thought she had felt something between them when their eyes met and she was dumb enough to try to kiss him.

The astrophysicist shook his head, "It's not something you want to hear." The words were spoke barely above a whisper.

It felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach, "It's about her, isn't it?" She knew that the brief moment was too good to be true.

"About who...Oh." It took Rodney a moment to realize who she was talking about. "Actually it has nothing to do with her. It was about you."

That was not the answer Jennifer was expecting, "About me? What about me?" she had to keep herself from getting to excited.

"What it would be like to kiss you," he felt as if he had nothing to lose at this point. If she laughed at him he still had Katie to fall back on.

Jennifer's mouth hung open, not sure if she had heard him correctly or if she could be hallucinating. "Really?" she could not hide the surprise in her voice.

Rodney being Rodney took the tone of her voice the wrong way and thought she was appalled by the idea. "Just forget I said anything. It was a stupid thought."

The doctor smiled as she slid her hand into his, "Not stupid at all. I was thinking the same thing."

"You were?"

"I was... I mean still am."

Rodney knew this was wrong, but Jennifer Keller had just admitted that she wanted to kiss him too and he could not contain his excitement.

After several moments of silence and of looking into her enchanting brown eyes and her into his rich blue Jennifer finally spoke up, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

"Are you sure?"

The excited woman nodded and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was innocent and sweet at first as they both needed a little more convincing that the other wanted this.

Eventually Rodney parted his lips and used his tongue to part hers. He could taste the mixture of the Snickers bar and the coffee she had earlier in the day. For them time suddenly stood still as the moment they had both longed for was finally happening. Nothing existed, but a couple locked into a passionate kiss. Jennifer wrapped her arms around Rodney's neck, urging him closer. Rodney's hands rested on her waist, his thumbs gently grazing the skin under her shirt. Neither wanted to break the connection until the last possible moment, but their moment was broken by a blaring alarm.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rodney groaned as he pulled away from the kiss. His face was flushed and he could feel goosebumps on his arm. His brain was still a little clouded from the intensity kiss. It definitely was the best one he had in a very long while.

The kiss was better than Jennifer had imagined it would be. She was jolted from her blissful stupor by the loud alarm. "Is that the self-destruct alarm?" It was just their luck that this would happen just as they were sharing their first kiss.

"Yes," his said in a high-pitched voice. "This is so not fair," Rodney started to panic.


	4. Facing Death

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

"How bad is it that they armed the self destruct?" Rodney was in full panic mode and he was back on his feet, pacing the room again. "This is to get back at me. I finally kiss her and this is what happens. Nice sense of humor," he said to no one in particular. The fact that he had idea how long before the city would explode increased his panic. He only knew it was somewhere between a half hour and an hour. "I'm sorry I kissed you, Jennifer. It was out of line. It won't happen again. Not that it could happen again as we will all be dead within an hour. Don't get me wrong it was really, really nice, but it shouldn't have happened. I got caught up in the moment. We're friends, right? Kissing you like that makes me a bad friend. I'm involved with Katie. Then that makes me a bad person that I think about you more than her. Never mind. Forget I said anything. I am going to shut up now before I get myself into more trouble." Rodney tried to get as far away from Jennifer as possible. "It's not that I don't find you attractive because believe me, you're quite attractive," he closed his eyes, trying to get his mouth to stop running, but his mind was racing too much. "Probably half the men on this base would have loved to do what I just did and I am probably the only one who is stupid enough to regret it." Rodney was too lost in his own rambling to hear Jennifer trying to get his attention.

Jennifer had called his name at least a dozen times before she had enough and had to stand in front of him and forcibly shake Rodney to get his attention. She was not sure what made her dizzier, his pacing or his babbling. She did not know how to take what Rodney said in his rant, but part of her felt hurt when he said that he regretted the kiss. At least he had stopped talking so she could get a word in, wondering if it was going to be one of her last. "Rodney, I _wanted_ you to kiss me," she reminded him. "This wouldn't be the first time a friend felt something more than friendly feelings for another friend," Jennifer looked at him in the eye. She would not say she was in love with him, but her feelings could have become that if she had the chance to explore her attraction to Rodney. There was no denying that there was a big spark during the kiss; there was definitely something there. In their bleak situation it was now something she would never get the chance to find out. "We are really screwed, aren't we?" It was the first time since being trapped that she let panic seep into her voice.

"Totally screwed. Unless someone disarms the self destruct it's game over for us all." Her words were finally sinking in and it could not come at a worse time. Then John's words from earlier echoed in his head: _If Keller showed one bit of interest in you outside of friendship you would be all over it_. When those words were spoken he would have agreed, but now that it had happened it was not what he expected. They had kissed and he regretted it and she had just admitted that she had more than friendly feelings for him and right now he felt nothing. Rodney knew he should have felt something, but life in the Pegasus Galaxy taught him that good things only lasted a short while and in this case a very short while. "This timing really sucks."

Suddenly the alarm stopped and Jennifer looked relieved, "See someone shut it off."

Rodney was not so convinced, "More than likely they just turned off the alarm." He knew in the pit of his stomach that they were not going to get out of this.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. She should have known better that he would have seen the possibility of a negative outcome. "Figures you would say that," she sighed. "Can you at least sit down and stop doing your hamster imitation?" The frightened woman looked up at her companion and smiled slightly, "Sorry that came out wrong. You're not the only one who feels helpless here. You know this is not the way I pictured it ending. I always expected that it would be the Wraith."

"I guess there are worst ways to go. We could be tortured by a Wraith Queen or fed upon. Both ways are quite painful and at least this way should be quite painless," he sat next to her and smirked impishly.

"Because that makes it much better," she rolled her eyes again. "I know you regret kissing me, but I don't regret it. Katie is lucky to have someone like you." As much as it hurt to say that, she felt that he needed to know that.

Rodney laughed nervously because he knew she had no idea how wrong she was, "I'm not so sure about that. I've spend more time with John and you then I do her. I never told her about the night I spent with you our first night here on M35-117. That is not what I meant," his face was red with embarrassment.

"You mean when we both fell asleep on the couch in my office." If Jennifer had to trace the beginning of her attraction to him, it would have been the night that solidified it. It was a night that Rodney revealed a side of him that she thought not many people ever got to see. Jennifer had to wonder if it was an unrealized attraction that drew them together in the first place and the shared guilt of reactivating Elizabeth's nanites that created a bond that evolved into where they were now.

* * *

_It had been after they reconnected the Atlantis gate to the Pegasus Gate Network and Jennifer was in her office working on some paperwork when she heard the knock on her office door. Upon opening the door she saw a mentally and physically exhausted Rodney._

_"I need something to help me sleep," Rodney looked down, counting the tiles on the floor. With as exhausted as he was he knew there was no way he would be able to sleep without any help or without the nightmares he knew were to come. This was all too much too soon; first with Carson and now Elizabeth. _

_Jennifer looked at him with great concern. "Is everything alright?" She asked, knowing everything was far from alright. "I'll get you something," she said quietly. _

_The destroyed man nodded as he sat on the small couch in the office. "I just can't believe she is gone," Rodney said in a small voice when he heard Jennifer return. _

_"I know, but she gave her life to save all of us," she tried to put a positive spin on it, knowing it still didn't feel right. _

_He looked up at her with a hint of tears in his eyes, "Did we do the right thing?" Rodney quickly wiped them away, "My body is so tired that my eyes are tearing, but my mind won't let me sleep." He said with a nervous edge to his voice._

_Jennifer handed him two pills and sat next to him, "At the time it seemed like the right move. We were losing her and I didn't know what else to do. Do you think that if we didn't do it we would still be here now?"_

_The astrophysicist shrugged, "I'm not sure. Chances are slim that we would." Rodney lowered his head and took a deep breath. "Every time I close my eyes I imagine what Oberoth is doing to her. With the way my mind works it's pretty horrendous. I shouldn't have insisted on changing their base code so they would attack the Wraith. All of us would have gotten out."_

_She knew now the reason he wanted the pills, to block out what ever nightmares he was going to have. Jennifer tentatively put her hand on arm. "Rodney, you can't think like that. It worked, didn't it? The Replicators are now attacking the Wraith."_

_Rodney sighed, knowing that she had a point. "Can we talk about something else?" he hoped that a change of subject would temporarily distract him._

_After that the conversation shifted to a lighthearted mood. The two department heads talked for a few hours about everything from their childhoods to their mutual dislike of b-grade, bad science fiction movies. The talking only stopped when Rodney passed out from sheer exhaustion and Jennifer did not have the heart to wake him. She also did not want to leave him alone and watched him until she fell asleep herself. _

* * *

The man she saw that night was quite different from the arrogant jackass people made him out to be. It was the baring of Rodney's vulnerable side that made her want to get to know him better.

Rodney nodded, "That's the one." He offered a weak smile. That night he had gone to her office under the guise of looking for something to help him sleep, but he had gone to her because it had been the two of them who got them who reactivated the nanites. Something that night pulled him towards her; perhaps it was to see if she shared the same guilt. What came from that night was not what he expected. It was never Rodney's intention to open up like that and when he did he had never felt better. He was not sure when he started to feel something for her, but in the weeks following that night he found himself making excuses to visit the infirmary: a minor burn to a finger or a deep paper cut. At first he just enjoyed the normal conversations that did not revolve around work and somewhere it evolved into more. Rodney had not gone looking for something to develop between them; it was one of those unexpected things that you suddenly notice was there. Now all he had to look forward was to die at any moment and in a strange way he was at peace with it. Rodney leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

Jennifer stared at Rodney as he got comfortable on the floor, "That's it? You are just giving up?"

Rodney lifted his head, "There isn't a whole lot I can do from here. No computer, remember. We can only wait and since this place doesn't work it is no use to us."

She made a face as his response was not what she was hoping for, but Rodney was right and there was nothing they could do. "Mind if I join you over there?" Jennifer asked in a soft voice. She thought she should get comfortable as well if there was nothing to be done.

"Okay," he replied. "There is plenty of space," Rodney knew that sounded lame, but he did not know what else to say.

Jennifer quietly nodded. She could feel the fear growing as she did not know how much time they had left. There was so much in her life that she would never get experience and the only comfort she had was that she would not be alone. The scared woman laid next to Rodney, her head resting on the edge of his shoulder. "For luck," she offered her hand.

Rodney's head started to get fuzzy as they locked hands. "We are going to need it," he squeezed her hand. It felt right and wrong to lay side by side. _It's all innocent. We are just laying here and waiting to die._ He turned his head and mentally cursed at how close their faces were to each other. "I didn't really regret it," the scientist spoke of the kiss. Rodney wanted to be truthful to her because he was not sure if he had hurt her feelings by saying he did.

A small smile formed on Jennifer's sad face, "You don't have to say that."

"It's the truth. It was still wrong of me to do, but I don't regret kissing you. Ever since that night in your office I felt like I gained a new best friend and as the months passed something changed. I didn't even see it coming and to be honest I don't know what it really is. I just know it's something different and special," Rodney was not sure if he could classify it as love, but it was different from anything he had ever experienced.

The words caused Jennifer's smile to grow as she knew exactly what he was talking about. "I know what you mean. It's the same for me too," she pressed her hand against his cheek. "I don't know how to explain it either."

He felt a flush overcome his face as their eyes locked. There were no words that needed to be spoken as the looks said everything that needed to be said. "Yes or no?" Rodney asked, wanting to see if the same intensity was there as before.

Jennifer nodded and waited for him to make the move this time. Her eyes closed as their lips made contact and she knew immediately that the first kiss was not a fluke. The same intensity was there as before and there did not seem like there was anything to stop them.

The duo did not break from the lip lock until they needed to catch their collective breaths. The separation of lips did not last long and the department heads started to kiss again. When faced with impending death sometimes people do things they would not consider doing normally.

* * *

Lorne looked at his commanding officer, "Why did you arm the self destruct?"

"I didn't," John looked to Chuck or Radek for an answer.

"Before the computers went out it said breech of quarantine," Chuck shook his head. "Most likely when the Colonel threw the plant through the door."

"Did you see how long we have?" the military commander glared at Radek, wanting answers from the scientist.

Radek shook his head, "Didn't get a chance to, but McKay mentioned that it is somewhere been thirty minutes to an hour, depending on certain things which he never explained."

When they got out of this John wanted to have a long talk with Rodney about making sure he left copies of his plans in case something like this happened again. "How can we turn this off?" He was open to any ideas.

"The only way now is to cut the power from the main power room, but we have no way of getting there," Zelenka pointed out the obvious.

"I can climb back down the way I came," Sheppard suggested even though he was not keen on the idea, knowing it would be a lot harder to climb down.

"The power room is in the center of the tower. You are never going to make it with the doors sealed," Amelia had to burst the man's bubble.

John made a face as he felt the situation get bleaker. "What about C-4? Do you have any on you?" he asked Lorne who was still wearing his tac vest.

"A little," Evan pulled out the single block he had. "That's it," he saw the disappointment of his commanding officer's face.

"You've got to be kidding me," the colonel was deflated at the small amount available to them. "Come with me," he said to his second in command. "And the two of you," John pointed to Radek and Chuck.

The four left the control room with one brick of C-4 and big hopes of getting out of this alive.

"You really have no idea where Rodney is?" Radek asked. "I thought he would be all over this. He has been a little off since he came back."

John shrugged, "He was supposed to meet Katie for lunch, but he never made it there. She's in his lab with Teyla. So I don't have a clue where he is, but I'm sure his imagination is working overtime." Right now McKay was the least of his concern. They needed to get to the main power room before the city destroyed itself.

After blowing up several doors, there was only enough of the C-4 left to blow up one final door.

"This does not even get us close to where we need to be," John started to get angry. He was not sure who to blame for this situation if where was anyone to really blame. "Set the charge," he ordered the other military man.

"Sir, I'm sorry," Lorne looked like he had failed his commander and everyone on the base.

"This is not your fault Major," Sheppard pressed the button of the detonator and used the last bit of explosives they had.

John's reassurance did not do much for the major. His head turned when banging was heard from a nearby door of one of the transporters.

Radek looked surprised that someone was trapped inside. "Someone is inside?"

* * *

Ronon tried once more to get the door open to no avail. The anxiety of being trapped grew the longer the alarm and the fact the Sam seemed calm only agitated him more. "How can you be so calm?" the words came out as an almost growl.

Sam wiped the sweat from her brow, "After doing this for as long I have you learn to keep an even head in situations like this." She had lost count the number of times that SG-1 had been in situations where it did not look like they were going to survive.

"I'm used to shooting my way out of things like this, but I left my gun in my room," the Satedan smacked the door with his hand. "The alarm stopped," Ronon pointed out. "Does it mean they turned it off?"

The base commander shrugged, "Hopefully. Next is to get the lockdown cancelled." The doors had yet to open and that would only happen when the quarantine was over. Sam closed her eyes and took several deep breaths as the heat of the close quarters was starting to affect her. "If you stop moving it will seem less warm," she offered as friendly advice, knowing it was not going to work as the air seemed to be escaping.

"Has something like this happened to you before," Ronon inquired. He did not know much about the woman other than she been on an exploration team like his for a long time.

Sam nodded, "Once or twice." She recalled the number of times that the self destruct had been armed at the SGC to have it turned off at the last second. Carter jumped when she heard an explosion nearby. "Now would be a good time to hit those doors."

The trapped inhabitants started banging on the doors, hoping to alert whoever was on the other side.

* * *

The two stronger men went to the doors to pry them open. It took several moments, but John and Evan finally got them open.

"Colonel...Ronon," John got of the way to let the two out. It was an odd combination that had been stuck together, but he thought no odder than being trapped with Rodney's girlfriend.

"Are you alright, Colonel?" Lorne helped to support the woman.

"Thank you. I'm fine Major, "Sam leaned against the wall, enjoying the cooler air on her skin. "Did Rodney disarm the self destruct?"

John shook his head, "It hasn't been disarmed and I have no idea where McKay is. We were on our way to shut it off." He turned his attention to Ronon, "You okay?"

"Fine," the burly man shrugged. "McKay's missing?"

Zelenka nodded, "Hell of a time for it too."

"How much time do we have left?" Sam asked, trying to assess the situation.

"Don't know. All the computers went down before we got a chance to see," John looked for a way to get to the power room. "We were on our way to the power room to reset the power."

"What are we waiting for?" Ronon asked knowing there was no time to waste.

"We just used the last of the C-4. Do either of you have any?" Lorne asked.

"No," both answered simultaneously.

Radek looked around when something caught his eye, "The vent." He pointed to the grate near the ceiling. Blank stares from everyone told him that he needed to explain. "It should lead to the power room. Someone will have to crawl through to get there...Oh, why are you looking at me like that?" Zelenka did not like the looks he was getting.

"You are small enough," Ronon sized the small man up.

"You would fit nicely," John added. "And you get to be the hero for the day. Look at it this way; you can rub it in McKay's face that you saved the day without him," he hoped that would work to calm the scientist's nerves.

"Oh, alright," Zelenka reluctantly agreed before muttering select Czech curses under his breath.


	5. Regrets

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support for the reviews and following. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 5-Regrets…I've Had a Few**

A few hours had passed since the lockdown was lifted and all was well in Atlantis. Word had spread around that it was Radek who had been the one to reset the power and ultimately save everyone. On an average day that would have gotten the better of Rodney, but now he had too much on his mind to pay attention to what the members of his science team were buzzing about. After about a half hour of inane chatter from a few of the youngest members, the department head had enough, "Do you two ever shut up? This is a physics lab, not the gossip channel. Either shut it and do some work or get the hell out of my sight." It was no surprise when the two young scientists decided to flee rather than to deal with whatever wrath their boss was in the mood for dealing out.

McKay was glad when his lab was silent again and he could be with his thoughts. After half an hour of starting at a blank computer screen, Rodney heard his stomach rumble and thought some food could bring him the energy to decide what to do. He made his way to the mess hall where John was the first to get his attention.

Rodney joined the rest of his team who were sitting with Radek and Sam at a table in the corner, "I'm starved." He looked at the stares he was getting from the five of them. "What?" he asked getting paranoid that they knew what happened in the ascension lab.

"Nothing," John shook his head. "Just nice of you to finally make an appearance. So where were you?" he was curious as to what the scientist was up to during the lockdown. It was unlike him to have waited this long to show up after a near disaster.

"I… um. I got trapped in one of labs in the lower level of the East Pier ALONE," the astrophysicist looked up from his plate for a second and immediately looked back down. "How did you manage to turn the self destruct off?" Rodney asked, his mouth half full with food as he motioned with his fork.

"Without your radio or computer?" Sheppard felt he had earned the right to tease the Canadian for his disappearance. He raised his eyebrow over Rodney's emphasis of the word_ alone_. "Did you go through with what we were talking about in your lab earlier?" Now John just wanted to see the other man squirm.

If looks could kill John would be dead right now. "Don't," Rodney carefully eyed his friend. On a normal day he would have had a retort for the military commander, but today was far from normal.

"Do you plan on going through with it?" John wanted to press him a little more.

McKay dropped his fork and shot his friend a dirty look, "Probably not." _Not after what I did_. Rodney could feel the guilt eating away at him. He had let his emotions get the better of him and threw rationality out the window. It was just an out of character moment, giving into a fantasy that had blurred into reality in moments of despair.

Ronon looked between the two feeling very confused, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing," the cranky man speared a french fry with his fork. "Is it true there was no outbreak?" Rodney wanted the attention as far away from him as possible.

Radek nodded, "An ionospheric storm wreaked havoc with multiple systems, triggering the quarantine protocols."

McKay sighed, "I will have to recalibrate the sensors to take future atmospheric anomalies into account."

"Radek was the one who managed to reset the power. You should have seen him crawl through the vents. He was like a hamster climbing through one of those tubes," John said in an amused manner.

Rodney groaned at the choice of words. "Yes, thank you Radek for saving the day. I'm sure everyone appreciates your service to the city," the astrophysicist said with his usual sarcasm and disinterest.

"There is always next time, McKay," Sam added. "You really had no computer with you?"

"Yes. Let's all mock me. Excuse me if I wanted some time to think. Next time I plan on going somewhere without a computer I'll make sure that there are no impending disasters," he knew the reply was a little harsh, but he was not in the mood for any banter.

Sam was taken aback by Rodney's reaction, "It was only a joke, McKay. Relax."

"I'm sorry," Rodney apologized.

"Is your blood sugar low?" Sheppard asked his friend, assuming that is what was causing his foul mood.

"I'm fine. So I got trapped somewhere where I couldn't help. It was bound to happen one day. Now that it has. We can all move on," Rodney looked between the crowd at the table. "Where were the rest of you trapped?"

"Control room," Radek was the first to speak up. Clearly he could see his boss was agitated more than what was normal for him.

"A transporter with Ronon," Carter's turn was next.

"Your lab with Teyla and Katie," John wondered if the Canadian had even seen the other woman yet.

Rodney tried to hide the sour expression had the mention of Katie. This was not a predicament that he had been in before. There had already been one woman hurt by his actions today and he did not want to make it two. "Oh, right. I was supposed to meet Katie for lunch. It must've skipped my mind."

_Bull that you forgot. You chickened out. That's so McKay of you. _"And now its dinner time and you haven't seen her yet?" John knew avoidance like this was typical Rodney.

"I'm sure I will run into her later," McKay waved his fork in front of him. _I can't hide from her forever. _

Sam looked up in time to see Jennifer approaching the table, "Jennifer why don't you join us."

Jennifer frowned at the only free chair at the table; next to Rodney. Someone out there had a cruel sense of humor. She had been headed to another table when she was called over. Thinking it rude to ignore a polite request, she grudgingly joined the rest of the senior staff at the table.

Rodney refused to look at Jennifer and stared at the plate of food in front of him. When the doors to the lab opened he did not say one word to Jennifer. Only a few mumbles came out of his mouth as he rushed to put his clothes on and he saw the hurt on her face as he raced out the door. Something died at that moment; their friendship or so he thought.

"Which lab did you get stuck in?" Radek asked. He especially wondered since Rodney did not have a computer with him.

"Does it really matter?" Rodney said his mouth full of food. He dropped his fork to his plate and grabbed his bottle of water.

"What about you doc?" John turned his attention to Jennifer. "We were figuring out where everyone was stuck during the lockdown. Your grumpy friend next to you seems to be the only one so far that was trapped alone. Maybe that's why he is so grumpy." Sheppard did not see the french fry until it was too late and it hit him in the face.

Jennifer quickly looked at Rodney and pursed her lips as she had to come up with something. She was bothered that he denied that anything happened much less that they were trapped together. "Add me to that list of those alone. I was stuck in my quarters." The truth was that was where she had gone there after Rodney had run out on her and where she spent the better part of two hours crying. Jennifer knew they would never have had sex if death was not a certainty. The fear of death let them shed their inhibitions and give into a fantasy that they would probably never have acted upon under normal circumstances. The pained expression on Rodney's face after the door opened tore her heart in two. She thought he was different, but clearly he was the jerk everyone made him out to be.

"Have you been crying, Dr. Keller?" Teyla asked as she noticed the woman's red eyes.

_Is it that obvious?_ Jennifer rubbed at her eyes with a napkin, "I got some soap in my eyes before I came here." She was not going to give the jerk next to her the satisfaction of knowing he made her cry.

The rest of the table might have bought her lie, but deep down Rodney knew better and it only made him feel worse. His appetite suddenly vanished and he tossed his napkin over the unfinished food. McKay stood up and grabbed his tray, "Got to start on recalibrating the sensors," the astrophysicist refused to look at anyone as he walked away.

"What's with him? He's acting weird even for him," Ronon pointed out. For the Satedan to mention it, the behavior had to be odd.

John shrugged, "I'll ask him about it later."

Jennifer looked at Rodney as he walked away. She was the only one who knew why he was acting this way and it would be a secret they both would take to their graves.

* * *

_You thought you were going to die. That's the only reason you let it go that far. It can't happen again._ Rodney tried to catch his breath as headed out of the mess hall. He thought if he could avoid the CMO for a couple of days or weeks he could get what happened out of his system, but she had to come to the table and the scientist had to wonder if she did to make him squirm._ You are reading too much into this, McKay. Jennifer isn't like that. Sam invited her._ _You need to talk to her. What do you say?_ He did not think saying 'Sorry, this shouldn't have happen. It was a mistake.' would go over well. Next Katie came to mind and Rodney had no idea what do about her or say to her. He had planned on proposing earlier and before the lockdown he was having second thoughts and now there was no way in good conscious that he could go through with it.

Rodney was headed back to his quarters when he felt something begin to itch his thigh and wondered if he had come in contact with something he was allergic to. It took a second to realize there was something stuck in there that shouldn't be and he shook his leg until it was far enough down his pant leg to pull it out. His eyes went wide when he realized that it was Jennifer's purple lace thong that she could not find in their rush to redress. It was a sign that their talk would be sooner rather than later.

"Rodney! There you are," Katie's voice came from behind him.

His face went white as he stuffed the offending garment into his pocket._ Crap!_ Rodney thought he would have had a little more time before he would have to face her. "Katie. I was just coming to look for you," he hoped the lie was convincing. Being caught with another woman's undergarment would be disastrous.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned, noticing how pale he was. The botanist put a hand on her boyfriend's back, "Where have you been?"

The department head swallowed hard, "Fine. Just a little tired. I've been recalibrating city sensors." The lies just kept on coming as that was on his list of things to do first thing in the morning. "You know to take into account any future atmospheric anomalies."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Um," Rodney pointed behind him. "I just finished eating. Sorry," he looked around nervously. "John mentioned you were with him in my lab." The scientist wanted to kick himself for bringing up the topic.

Katie frowned at the mention of John and the fact that Rodney had gone to see him first. "I went there when you did not show up."

The guilt ridden Canadian did not have an answer for her, "Something came up and I um...got distracted."

She sighed at Rodney using the excuse that he got distracted. Katie understood that with his position that he got distracted, but enough was enough with the excuse. It had become commonplace in the past month "Again?" The neglected woman was tired of the run around.

"Look, I'm sorry okay," Rodney apologized.

"Is there something else going on?" She felt the anger boil over. "Ever since you came back from Earth last month you have been distant. Did something happen there?"

"Other than being held hostage, no," McKay made a face. "I don't know what you're talking about," he tried to hide the fact that something had changed.

"Rodney you are not a very good liar," Katie started to rub her back. She was frightened of his response; that he was going to admit his feelings for John.

"I'm not lying," he frowned, growing more uncomfortable by the moment. "Nothing happened." _Not on Earth anyway. _"I'm just tired that's all," Rodney hoped a small smile would satisfy her. "And I still have more work to do in the morning. Can't trust anyone else to do the work. You know if you want anything done right you have to do it yourself." _I don't have the heart to tell you the truth. I'm a chicken. I'm a bastard._

"How about you come back to my room and I make some tea. It could help you relax," she noted that her boyfriend looked rather tense and started to massage his shoulders.

The gesture made Rodney jump and squirm out of her grasp. "I...I..."

Katie sighed heavily as he did not take her hint. A woman had needs and in the month he had been back Rodney had been the absent boyfriend and prior to that he had been gone for almost a month making it two months since they had spent any quality time together. The botanist thought they were turning a corner when he invited her to lunch and that hope was dashed when he did not show to lunch and he did not contact her after the lockdown was over. "What is it? You are acting like you did after the incident with Laura. You don't have another person in your head again, do you?"

The jumpy man shook his head, "It's only me in here." He did not appreciate the reminder of that time. During that incident Cadman made him kiss the then CMO and now his problem involved that and more with the current CMO. "I am just in an odd place now and there are some things I need to work out." The guilt made him unable to look at her and to shift his balance between his feet.

"Rodney?" she looked at him with a serious expression. "Whatever it is you can tell me. I love you."

Rodney squeezed his eyes shut when she said those three words as it felt like someone doused him with a bucket of ice water. He did not deserve to hear those words. _Please don't say that. I cannot return those words to you. _"It's nothing. I just need some rest."

Katie shook her head, "That is the tenth time you've used that excuse since you've got back. Enough is enough. I'm not taking that excuse anymore." She knew she could only stay quiet for so long and being trapped with Sheppard made her see things that she needed answers to. His reaction to the words _I love you_ could not be missed. "We need to have a talk when you are _rested."_

Those words stuck fear in McKay's heart. He wondered if he should be truthful with her, "I...I...I'm sorry." The words would not come. "I don't think I can do this anymore," Rodney was shocked those words came out. He just opened his mouth and they flowed forth.

Katie's mouth dropped by his assertions, "Sorry for what?"

"For everything," he felt as if a dam broke and emotions spilled forth, "I don't deserve someone like you. The longer you are with me the more likely I am to screw up your life beyond repair. I think you should get away when there is still is time. There are some things that I've done recently I am not proud of and you should have to be here for the consequences."

The woman was at a total loss for what he was trying to say, "What are you trying to say?"

Rodney shrugged, "I don't know. I need time...time to think…time to figure things out." McKay knew that this was the easy way out; the coward's way, but he really did need time to think things through and absorb the events of the last few hours.

Katie did not see this one coming, "Time? How much time?" She thought the time to think was code for a break up. "Figure what things out?"

His shoulders shrugged again, "I'm not sure. There are a lot of things I'm unsure of right now." Rodney looked down and away from her. He did not want her to see the shame and guilt in his eyes. This was a lot more painful than he imagined it would be.

"I just wish you would let me in and allow me to help," Katie took a deep breath, but she knew that when you pushed Rodney too much that he clammed up. "When you are ready I'll be waiting," she leaned in and lightly kissed him on the lips. _Just don't take too long._ "Goodbye, Rodney," she whispered before turning around. The woman had to believe that this thing he had with John was only a phase and that he would get over it and come back to her.

Once she was out of sight Rodney let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. This was a problem he expected Sheppard to get into, but never himself. The scientist was truly at a loss for what to do. He had never expected anything to have ever developed with his attraction to Jennifer before today and with the way he left things with her he doubted that they would ever be friends again. The thought of losing that friendship hurt more than the thought of not having Katie in his life.

_

* * *

_

_Later that night_

Rodney stood in front of the closed door for several minutes before raising his hand to the door panel. It had taken several hours for him to work up the courage to talk to Jennifer. A faint chime went off and he felt his mouth go dry. His hand tightened around the lace thong in his pocket as he waited for her to answer.

Jennifer had just got into bed when she heard the door chime, groaning she got out of bed and headed to the door. She hoped to get rid of whoever it was quickly as she was not in the mood to be around people right now. "What do you want?" she said bitterly when the door opened and she saw Rodney on the other side of the threshold.

Rodney felt his stomach drop at the harshness of the words, but he knew he deserved it. "Umm, I found these and thought you would want them back. I can't use them," he took the underwear from his pocket. The astrophysicist's eyes darted around nervously to make sure no one saw him. "They, ummmust have got tangled with my pants."

"Thank you," the words out of the wounded doctor sounded hollow. Jennifer grabbed the item roughly from his hands. "You can go now," the blonde woman did not have anything else to say to him.

"Can we talk about...you know what happened earlier?"

"Now you want to talk?" she never expected Rodney would have treated her this way. He had a reputation for being a jerk, but in all the time they spent together he had never been like that with her.

"Um, well," Rodney tried to find the words, but his mouth failed him. "Can I come in? I don't think this is a conversation we should have in the hall."

"Fine," Jennifer said moving out of the way so Rodney could enter. If she was not so mad at him she might have found his obvious nervousness cute.

The nervous astrophysicist opened his mouth and no words came forth. He started to make gestures with his hands, "I've never done something like this before. What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she thought there was much he could be sorry for.

"For everything," Rodney said sincerely. "There is so much I want to say to you, but I don't know how to say it without being a bigger ass then I already have been.

Jennifer gave him an incredulous looking, thinking his explanation should be good or at least entertaining to see how he was going to put his thoughts in to words since she did not know how much of his words from before were true. The doctor had to wonder if he knew all along that they were going to be okay and used the lockdown as an excuse to sleep with her. "Go ahead," she spoke after a minute of silence.

Rodney laughed nervously as he knew there was no good spot to start. "Having sex with you was a mistake," he winced at his horrible choice of an opening line. "What I meant to say is that it should never have happened. I let my fear rule my better judgment and it let me give into a fantasy that should never have been acted upon. I don't do things like this..." he was cut off by a death glare by Jennifer.

"Like I do this all the time?" she was hurt by the implication. "Rodney, you are the second person I've had sex with so I don't go around doing this either." Jennifer felt she had to tell him that so he would not think she went around having sex with random men, not that she thought he would be thinking that.

"Wait? What? Really?" he had not expected that admission and it only made Rodney feel worse. "I wasn't insinuating that. It's just that... I don't know where I am going with this. I feel really bad about what happen. I wouldn't have let it happened if I didn't think we were going to die. Not that makes it any better. You were one of the best friends that I've ever had and we royally screwed that up. I was planning on asking Katie to marry me today. That is why I was down in the lab in the first place; to think things over because that pain Sheppard put some ideas in my head. Ideas that came true."

Jennifer held up her hand to get him to stop him from going any further. The news that he had planned on proposing to his girlfriend caused a pain she did not expect. "What ideas are you talking about?" Now that they were talking Jennifer could see that he felt bad and was as confused as she was about what to do.

Rodney shook his head and rubbed his hands over his face, "He said that if you had shown one interest in me outside of friendship that I would be all over it. Now that it happened I don't know what to do. Technically I cheated on Katie. I know that makes me a horrible person."

"Did you ask her?" she had to ask as if to torture herself. The CMO felt ashamed at her actions because stupidly she had believed there could have been a chance for them when the doors of the lab slid open. Jennifer thought that the thought of dying gave both the chance to admit that there was something between them, but that thought died as soon as Rodney raced to put on his clothes and left without as much as a single word.

"Does it matter?" he wondered why she was asking that question. McKay did not know what to feel, on one hand he felt bad for screwing things up with Katie and on the other he was elated that his feelings for Jennifer were not one sided.

"It does to me," the doctor said quietly. It mattered to her because if he had gone through with it he was not the man she thought he was.

Rodney shook his head, "I couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right." Even before the lockdown he had been questioning if proposing was the right move. It was as if the city had given him a sign that proposing was the wrong move. He wondered if being stuck with Jennifer was another sign.

Jennifer gave a sad smile. The news did not change the fact that she still was mad at him. "I know it only happened because we thought we were going to die, but it doesn't mean that the way you acted after the doors opened didn't hurt. It hurt. It hurt a lot," now it was her turn to spill her emotions. "I know you have his reputation of being a cranky jerk, but you were never like that with me. But the moment those doors opened I saw that person I never wanted to see."

"And I'm sorry for that. You have no idea how much. In that one moment I went from thinking I was going to die to the reality that after one of the most amazing experiences of my life, something I thought would only be banished to my fantasies, that we were going to live. Nothing ever good lasts for too long. Then the more I thought on it the more how I realized it was unfair to you that I let this happen."

"Rodney, if I didn't want it to happen it wouldn't have." Part of the reason she got as upset was that Jennifer thought she had done something wrong because of her limited sexual experience and that had been his reason for running. Then to hear Rodney call it one of the most amazing experiences of his life made her happy and angry at the same time. She was happy that he had enjoyed it and angry that she was happy at that fact. Rodney had been gentle, as gentle as one could be on a hard floor, and concerned if he was hurting her which is another reason his sudden attitude change hurt like it did.

He shook his head and reached out to brush the soft pale skin of her face with his rough hands, "Where do we go from here?" Rodney was at a loss, knowing it was wrong from them to continue, but everything inside him screamed that it wanted to take Jennifer in his arms and assure her that it was going to be alright.

Jennifer shook her head as she fought back the tears. She wondered if it was possible for them to attempt a relationship while he still had a girlfriend. The Wisconsin native knew this conversation would be very different if Katie was not in the picture. "It's up to you," she whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek. He would have to be to one to choose her or Katie.

Rodney just stood still unable to move. His hand frozen as the tear hit his thumb, "I don't know." The honest answer came barely audible from his lips. This did not seem fair to the three parties involved as the confused man did not want to hurt anyone, but knew someone would eventually have to get hurt. "I never expected that I would have to make a choice like this," he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers as if to gain strength.

They stood forehead to forehead, their eyes locked on to each other. Both fought the overwhelming urge to have their lips meet.

Rodney could not understand why that something that felt so right could be so wrong. He relished in the warmth of being so close to the woman who drove him crazy. It was several minutes before the scientist spoke, "I don't think I can do this. I don't want to hurt you," the closer he got to the intoxicating woman the fuzzier Rodney's brain got. "I'm sorry," he whispered, getting choked up. "We aren't right for each other. You deserve someone less cranky. You don't need some old man hanging around you." He could feel a sharp pain in his chest and wondered if this is what it felt like to feel ones heart breaking. _Katie is the safer choice._ The distraught man thought who ever came up with the quote '_Better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all _did not know someone like him when they came up with the quote.

_Is it love I feel for her?_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_A/N: Just because the events _****Quarantine are over it doesn't mean this story is over. It's far from being complete :)**


	6. Love is Torture

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. Thank you for the reviews and adds. You readers are the best.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Love is Torture**

It had been three weeks since the lockdown and life had returned to normal for most of the inhabitants of the City of the Ancients, but Rodney was one whose life remained in chaos. The day after the talk with Jennifer he returned to Katie, but things were far from normal. He was starting to wonder if making the safe choice was the right one. McKay was still not sure how to classify what he felt for Jennifer, but it was similar to the rush he got after having a breakthrough on a problem he had been trying to solve for a long time. It was that uncertainty that made him choose the safe path. The Canadian felt empty and Radek and John both commented several times the past couple of weeks that he seemed crankier than normal.

Now he sat at dinner with Katie across from him, her expression as sour as her companion's. "Not hungry?" she asked as he played with his food. This had become that game they played at mealtime for the past week and half. When the astrophysicist came to her the day after the lockdown, Katie thought things were going to get better between them, but they only seemed to get worse. Physically he was there, but it was not difficult to see that his heart was not in it and whenever the botanist questioned Rodney on it he would say that she was imagining things. Every time she tried to get intimate with him he would come up with an excuse to leave. Katie was growing tired of her boyfriend's behavior as he made the choice to come back, but his actions clearly screamed that he did not want to be there. She started to think that there could be something physical that was causing the change. "Maybe you should see Dr. Keller and have her run some tests."

Rodney choked on the water he was drinking as some of the liquid came out his nose. Once he stopped coughing, he shook his head, "I'm fine really." _Yes, because going to see the cause of my problems will help._ For once in his life, the hypochondriac was actively avoiding the infirmary.

"Right," Katie said in disbelief. She had been shocked when he showed up at her quarters the day after he said he needed time, but since then things had been worse than before.

Rodney knew she did not believe him and for some reason that made him angry. He had tried to make it seem like there was nothing wrong and apparently, he was doing a horrible job of it. The confused man could not get the look of Jennifer's face as he left her room the night he told her that they were not good for each other out of his mind. It was as if she knew he was lying. "Do you want to know the truth? Do you want know why..." Rodney stood up, raising his voice slightly. He saw he was getting several stares from people sitting nearby and Katie was shrinking back, embarrassed at his outburst. McKay was about to continue when he clutched at his chest as a sharp pain robbed him of breath. It was only a second later the man crumbled to the floor unconscious.

The frightened woman jumped from her seat and rushed to Rodney's side. "Rodney!" Katie checked for a pulse and was glad to find one.

Jennifer had just walked into the mess hall when she saw Rodney fall to the floor. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, but the doctor side of her took over and she ran to his side. "What happened?"

"He stood up, clutched his chest and then passed out," fear seeped into Katie's voice. It looked to her that he had a heart attack.

The concerned doctor knelt beside the unconscious man and was relieved to find his heart rate and breathing normal. "Rodney, can you hear me?" Jennifer massaged his chest to try to stimulate Rodney to help him regain consciousness.

Rodney opened his eyes slowly and a small smile crossed his lips seeing Jennifer standing over him. "Did I die and go to heaven?" The pounding of his head made the scientist feel a little loopy.

The CMO shook her head, wondering if he was serious or if Rodney hit his head when he fell. "You passed out and might have hit your head too. Do you know what happened?"

The Canadian tried to shake his head, but the throbbing made it impossible. "Not really. Yelling then seeing you here," he sighed heavily. "I think I made the wrong choice. Safe isn't always best."

Jennifer's heart skipped a beat at his words. She knew what he meant by that statement, but with his girlfriend standing behind her the physician had to feign confusion. "What are you talking about?" It had been like pouring salt on an open wound when she learned Rodney had gone back to Katie, but she told herself that he was not sure what he was saying.

"Rodney, you are going to be okay," Katie was glad to see that her boyfriend was now alert and talking. She was confused what he meant by safe isn't always best.

"Of course I am," Rodney grumbled as he tried to sit up, but the dizziness and Jennifer's hand stopped him from getting too far. "I think it was a panic attack."

"I'll be the judge of that. Since when did you graduate from medical school? You just stay here; a team is on the way to transfer you to the infirmary as I can run some tests to make sure it was a panic attack. You don't pass out from a panic attack," Jennifer was deeply concerned about Rodney; however, she need to keep it on a professional level.

"I told you that you should get checked out," the redhead nagged at the stubborn man.

"Please!" Rodney snapped. "But if someone with hypoglycemia doesn't eat they can pass out. Isn't that right, doctor?" his gazed shifted toward the blonde.

"You should know better," Jennifer mouthed to him. "Just stay where you are or I will keep overnight for observation."

"Threat or promise," he dropped his voice so only Jennifer could hear.

"Okay..." the blonde laughed. "I definitely think you hit your head a little harder than you thought." She could not believe he was trying to flirt with her with Katie so close by. _He hit his head._ Jennifer had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

Katie knelt next to Rodney, "How are you feeling?" Despite his distant attitude, she still took his hand in hers.

"Like Sheppard and Ronon jumped on my chest," he was no longer in the mood to talk and pulled his hand out of Katie's.

Rodney was taken to the infirmary and received a clean bill of health. There was no sign of a heart attack. The only problem blood work showed was low blood sugar, confirming the scientist's assertion that it was a panic attack.

"Told you," the smug man told both women. "Yes, I will make sure I eat and not let my blood sugar get that low again, doctor," Rodney said to appease the medical doctor.

"I am keeping you over night to make sure everything is fine. I want you to keep that ice pack on your head for another ten minutes. Then you should take it easy for the next few days."

The news that he was being ordered to rest a few days did not go over well with Rodney, "Come on. I'm fine." It was not as if the trigger for his panic attack was going to go away anytime soon.

"Dr. Keller, could drastic personality change be a sign that something else could be wrong?" Katie was concerned that something could be seriously wrong and the panic attack could only be the beginning.

Rodney was clearly annoyed by the insinuation, "I've not had a drastic personality change!" _I'm just unhappy with the choice I made._ "Can't a person be in a bad mood and not have it classified as a personality change?" he yelled at Katie.

"For three weeks? Ever since the lockdown you've been in the worst of moods," the redhead was at wit's end as to what to do with her ever cankerous boyfriend. "Did something happen during the lockdown?"

He had to come up with something other than the truth. The astrophysicist could not even look over in Jennifer's general direction. "Besides everyone rubbing it in my face that Radek was the one to ultimately save everyone and I was stuck where I couldn't do anything. Gee, I don't know why I've been in a bad mood. And everyone keeps on nagging me about being cranky. Why can people leave me alone? The nagging makes it so much worse," sarcasm oozed from his voice. Truth be told he had only been bothered the first day by John and Radek, but both knew something else had been bothering him and left well enough alone.

Katie did not appreciated being talked to in such a manner especially in front of someone else. "Since you want to be alone, I'm going to leave now," her voice was twisted with anger. "You need to work out what ever has been bothering you. I'm tired of you taking your bad mood out on me," the angry woman was close to losing her temper, but kept it in check, barely. "I'm sorry you had to witness this Dr. Keller." Without a further word, Katie turned and left the infirmary.

Jennifer stood to the side, frozen as she watched the fight unfold. She knew she should have given the two some privacy, but there was still one more test she needed to run and the fight was like a car wreck; you know you should look away, but something draws you to watch. "I need to recheck your blood sugar," she said after a moment. The doctor was the only one who knew the cause of his bad mood and thought that by being here was making it worse. "If can get someone else to check it for you."

Rodney shook his head, "It's fine." He held out his hand so she could prick his finger. "I meant what I said before about the safe choice not always being the right one."

"But it's a choice you have to live with. I'm not going leave myself open to get hurt again," she said closing her eyes. It was too hard to risk a chance on him as he broke her heart twice that day three weeks ago.

Rodney nodded, not the response he had hoped for and yet it was not unexpected. "Understandable," his eyes diverted to the floor. He truly was not good at things like this and he felt as if his emotions were bouncing in every direction. "I've missed you."

Jennifer felt her breath catch in her chest, "Rodney, don't..." She did not want to have this conversation with him.

The man in the bed held up his hand, "No. I didn't mean it like that. I miss being friends, having someone to talk with. I know I have John, but it isn't the same. There are things I told you that I've never told him," Rodney had no idea where he was going as he let the words come as they did.

As he spoke the more confused the woman became and it did not help that it seemed like Rodney had no idea where he was going or what he wanted. "What are you trying to say?" Jennifer asked when she finally found her voice.

The scientist shrugged, "Maybe we can try being friends again and then maybe see where things go from there." Neither could deny that despite how things were left a few weeks ago, the feelings between them did not change.

_See where things go..._ That was a broad statement and she did miss spending time with him as friends. Jennifer was not sure if they would be able to go back as to as they were before. She doubted that it was possible since it was not an unrequited love thing between them. It was a confused and stubborn man who was too scared to act and a woman who did not want be a plaything while he tried to figure out what he wanted. The blonde's heart screamed one thing while her head screamed the opposite. "What about Katie?" It was obvious from their fight that things were not well between them, so why did he go back to her in the first place. She was the safe choice as Rodney had said as much. "You chose to go back to her." His words from that night still stung. She was never going to admit to him that if in that moment that they fought so hard not to kiss in her room that if they gave in, that she would not have let him leave.

_Because I was scared. I wish I could go back._ "I don't know," Rodney was really at a loss. "What do I tell her? Do I tell her that I think I am in love with my best friend?"

"Think?" she did not expect him to say those words. "Rodney, don't," to stop him from saying anything else she pressed her fingers against his lips. "Friends. I don't think we can be anything else right now. You still have a girlfriend. I'm not going to be the other woman."

"What? I...I wasn't suggesting that."

"The choice is yours," Jennifer pressed her hand against the cheek. There was a sparkle to his blue eyes that she had not seen in a while. "I'll come by and check on you in the morning." _I think I love you too._ "Good night," she walked away, almost running into Teyla as she left.

Teyla had witnessed the end of tender moment between the department heads. She knew the two were friends, but it seemed more than friendly. "Good evening, Dr. Keller."

"Teyla, how are you feeling?" Jennifer asked.

"I'm fine. I came to check on Rodney," the very pregnant woman nodded.

"He's feeling better. Just needs a little bit of rest and needs to calm down. Get some sleep, McKay," the doctor looked back at her patient before walking away. For now, Jennifer needed to be as far as she could from the man who was pulling her heart in a million directions.

Teyla turned toward her teammate with a questioning look, "How are you feeling, Rodney?"

"Teyla," Rodney removed the ice pack from his head. "I've been better. Panic attack and fainted from not eating," he looked at the look he was receiving from his teammate. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, still looking at Rodney. "You've had me worried. You know you should take better care of yourself."

"I know," he sighed.

"Is there something going on between you and Dr. Keller?" Teyla wanted to question him what she had walked in on.

Rodney's face went pale, "Um...no. What are you talking about?" he knew he was not doing a good job of covering.

"I take that as a yes." The look between the two and the way Jennifer had touched Rodney's face, Teyla knew that there was something going on.

"I said no," his face got red with embarrassment, further telling the opposite.

The Athosian smiled, "Your actions say otherwise. I know you two are friends. When did it become more?"

Rodney knew he could not lie, "A while ago. Not that anything happened before. We were strictly friends. That was until the lockdown."

"I thought you said you were alone during that time."

He shook his head, "I lied...we lied. Jennifer and I were stuck in the Ascension lab. We had both gone there to think and we were stuck together. I wasn't looking for anything to happen. It just happened. We were stuck and we started talking and then she kissed me...well kissed each other and then the self-destruct armed. We both thought it was the end and we told each other how we felt and well..." the astrophysicist paused. It felt good to let someone else know what had happened as keeping it inside had been eating at him and lead to the panic attack he suffered earlier.

Teyla nodded and raised an eyebrow, knowing what Rodney was getting at, "I see..."

"It wouldn't have happened if we thought we were going to survive. I don't go around sleeping with random women. That isn't my thing. There was...is something between us," Rodney half babbled.

"You don't need to explain, Rodney. Matters of the heart hit us when we least expect it." Teyla reached out and put a comforting hand on his knee.

He closed his eyes, wishing this could be easier, "I think I'm in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do. I'm sure we both feel the same way. It's just..." Rodney sighed, still not able to put his thoughts into words. "I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares the hell out of me."

Katie had returned to the infirmary to apologize to Rodney about their fight and hoped he would be willing to do the same. The redhead froze upon hearing the last words spoken by each Rodney and Teyla. She felt as if she was going to be sick as her fears were confirmed, Rodney was in love with John and by Rodney's words, John felt the same. The botanist's mind was made up in that moment, a couple of days ago she had been offered a position on a special extended project on Earth. Katie had debated not taking it so her and Rodney could work on things, but that all changed after over hearing what she just did. _The time away could do us good. Work through whatever this is with John. This is best._ Katie made her way out of the infirmary before the two became aware of her presence.

"Things will work out the way they should. Have a little faith, Rodney."

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Next Up is Trio in this AUverse**


	7. Trio Part 1

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 7- Trio Part 1**

Jennifer sat at her desk staring at the piece of paper with the results of her blood test she had drawn before the trip to M5V-801 with John and Rodney the previous day and now she was to return to the planet in forty-five minutes with Rodney and Sam. For the last few weeks the physician had been feeling more tired than normal and for two days she had been feeling nauseous for most of the day. There had been a stomach bug circulating around the city and thought she could be infected by that. When she almost fainted yesterday, Marie insisted that someone should run a blood test. She sighed heavily as she tried to absorb the new reality the results bought to her. It was definitely not the news she had been expecting and this was not only going to impact her. The only reason the doctor came back to her office was to check the results and now she wished she had waited until after the mission. "He is going to freak. I'm freaking out right now," Jennifer muttered to herself._ How can I be pregnant? You know how. The question is 'why is this happening?'._ She had no idea how she was going to break the news to Rodney. They had only started speaking on friendly terms a week ago, far from the close friends they had been before.

A knock on her office door snapped Jennifer back to reality, but when she looked back, it was one of the last people she expected to see. "Dr. Brown, how can I help you?" Jennifer thought that the woman had already left for the special project she was assigned to.

"I need someone to sign off on my medical clearance before I can leave," Katie held up the papers in her hand. "Everything okay?" she asked, nothing the CMO looked dazed.

"Um, Dr. Cole can sign those for you. I have to get ready to go back," the physician looked down at the off-world gear she still wore. Her eyes stopped on her midsection, wondering if anyone had noticed any weight gain. Those ideas were pushed away as figments of Jennifer's imagination as she knew she had not gained any weight. "How long will you be gone?" she asked, putting the print out of her test results into her pocket.

"Okay," the botanist said softly. Katie knew that Jennifer had gone on a mission with John and Rodney the day before and it looked as if that mission was not over yet. "About eight months." She hoped that was long enough time for the air to clear and for Rodney to figure out what he wanted. The quasi-couple had said their goodbyes before the physicist left on his mission yesterday. Katie would not even classify it as a goodbye as Rodney had came to her quarters and stood in the doorway and babbled on about needing time, being confused and some other nonsense.

"That's a long time," Jennifer reached for her pack of supplies._ Close to the time I should be giving birth._ "Good luck," she headed for the door.

"Wait. Do you mind if I ask you something?" Katie did not know the doctor well, but the woman had spent the night with John and Rodney and she wanted another woman's opinion if she thought something was odd between the two men.

The blonde paused, wondering what she could want to know. "What is it?"

"I just wanted another woman's opinion on something. I know you spent last night on that mission with Rodney and John, but did you notice anything odd about them?" the confused woman bit her lip, hoping that she had been imagining things.

Jennifer looked at Katie with shock. She had not expected a question like that from here, "You mean other then they act like two ten year olds instead of grown men with each other?"

Katie frowned that the other woman had not noticed anything. She thought that maybe she had been imagining things, but she had heard what Rodney said to Teyla the day he had the panic attack in the mess hall._ I think I am in love with my best friend and I don't know what to do. _"Forget about it. Never mind."

After that response, the CMO understood what she was hinting at, "Ohh. What would make you think that?" Jennifer laughed to herself as if Katie had any idea of the real truth she would not be bringing up this subject.

"That night Rodney had the panic attack, later I heard him tell Teyla that he thought he was in love with his best friend…I don't know why I am telling you this. I just thought that since you were with them last night you might have noticed something. Just forget I mentioned anything."

Jennifer had to be amused at the irony of the conversation. "I didn't notice anything between them," she was unable to look at the departing scientist in the eye. _I'm the friend he was talking about and he spent last night talking with me. He wasn't even with John. _Keller could see why she would jump to that conclusion, Katie thought John was the only best friend Rodney had and she knew nothing of her friendship with the Canadian. "I need to be heading out now. Dr. Cole is with a patient and she should be able to help you with what you need."

"Thank you, Dr. Keller," there was a profound sadness in her eyes. Katie had thought Rodney was the one, but he had his head and possibly his heart somewhere else. She hoped his head was just confusing his heart and that he would realize what he was missing when she was gone.

The CMO closed her eyes as she left the infirmary. She had no idea what the next eight months would bring as it all depended on Rodney's reaction to her pregnancy. Jennifer was going to head to the gate room to wait for Carter and McKay, but a wave of nausea sent the pregnant woman running to her quarters. By the time she had composed herself and it felt like she was not going to vomit anytime soon, Jennifer was almost five minutes late.

"You're late," Rodney snapped his fingers impatiently, not noticing the slight green pallor to the woman's face.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, McKay," she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other woman, "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. Are you alright?" Sam noticed the paleness in Jennifer's face.

Jennifer nodded, "It's nothing." Her eyes fell onto Rodney, fear filling them for a second. Things were just getting back to normal between them and this was going to change everything.

"Well you know me; master of stating the obvious," he said with a corny smile.

_Dork. _But Jennifer really liked that smile of his especially when he was trying to be coy about flirting. "Such a charming quality," she lightly swatted his arm.

"Are you two ready?" Sam asked the two department heads.

The duo nodded and Sam gave Chuck the signal to dial the gate.

Jennifer had trouble keeping up with Rodney and Sam as they exited the gate, another wave of nausea washed over her. She hoped that the morning sickness would not last her entire pregnancy and right now she had a slight loathing for the one responsible for her condition.

Rodney turned around when he realized they were one short, "What's taking you so long? You sure you are okay? You look like me when I had food poisoning two months ago."

The younger blonde remembered that night well as she was the one who took care of and stayed with him until he fell asleep. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Sam echoed Rodney's concerned sentiments, "Jennifer you really don't look so good. Do you want to go back?" She was worried about Jennifer. "You aren't coming down with that stomach flu, are you?"

_I wish it were that._ "No," her glare left no room for further debate.

"I think you need to exercise more. Maybe it is all the back and forth that is getting to you because you aren't used to it," Rodney meant it as a joke, but the death glare she gave him told him to back off.

Jennifer shook her head, "You are telling me to exercise more? That is original." She poked at his side, "See, nice and soft."

"I do exercise," he squirmed to get away from her finger, which was ready to poke him again. "Hey watch where you put that finger."

"Really? I think your last physical says something else," the doctor smirked and looked over at Sam who seemed to agree with her. _And I know you better than that._

It was Rodney's turn to scowl, "That is privileged medical information. You should not go sharing it so freely, doctor."

"I doubt it comes as a surprise to Colonel Carter, am I right?" Jennifer asked.

"Not in the least bit. We all know you better than that, McKay."

Rodney gave a sarcastic laugh, "Yes, laugh it up, ladies. That is not the point. I can handle myself if I need..." The ground gave out from underneath him and he plummeted twenty feet to the ground below.

"Rodney!" Jennifer yelled out as he disappeared from sight. She felt the acidic vomit rise and catch in the back of her throat. Her thoughts went to the worst possible outcome first, as side effect of spending too much time with Rodney. _Please be okay. Don't be dead. Not now._

Carter pulled Keller back from the unstable ground, "McKay! Can you hear me?"

Both women were relieved to hear a groan from below. It was a sign that Rodney was at least conscious.

_Thank goodness._ Jennifer still felt her heart pounding. "Don't try to move. Is anything broken?"

"Don't think so," Rodney sounded as if he had the wind knocked out of him, but otherwise he was uninjured.

Sam motioned for both of them to get onto their stomachs so they could look over the edge and check on McKay.

"We are going to head back to the get to get some help. Don't move. We will be back soon," the base commander tried to assure the man everything would be okay.

"You go back. I'm going to stay and keep Rodney company and make sure he is okay," Jennifer looked down the hole. "You sure you are okay?" the concern for him was clear.

"Just perfect. Ready to run a marathon as soon as I get out of here," the reply was laced with typical Rodney sarcasm.

"He's fine," the young woman looked back at Carter.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with help. Don't get any closer to the edge," Sam warned as she started to edge back when the ground under both women gave way.

Sam groaned as she found herself on the ground next to Rodney and saw that Jennifer managed to land half on top of the man.

"Is everyone alright?" the older woman sighed as she sat up, brushing some dust off of her.

Rodney took in a sharp breath as Jennifer landed partially on him, "Got to stop meeting like this. I remember being in this position not too long ago," he whispered into her ear, a hint of pain in his voice.

"A comedian now are we?" Jennifer did not move off her landing spot. "Thanks for the soft landing," she teased him. "What's wrong?" The doctor was worried about the pain in his voice. The closeness was almost intoxicating, like opposite polarities being drawn together by force.

"Think something is broken now," he said through clenched teeth. "Your knee," Rodney nodded down to where the joint was pressed between his legs.

"Want me to kiss and make it better?" she whispered. _Why the hell did I just ask that?_ The doctor felt her face turn red as she had meant to say that to herself, but he had started it with his comment about this being a familiar position. Jennifer winced as she rolled off Rodney. "You drive me crazy, McKay." It was the good crazy most of the time.

"A bit," the astrophysicist curled into the fetal position, "Glad I don't plan on having any kids."

The pregnant woman chose to ignore his comment. _A little too late for that._ "Is anyone bleeding?"

Sam shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Not bleeding, at least externally," Rodney groaned as he sat up. "Looks like we found the mining facility," he pointed to the Genii symbol on the wall behind him. The pain was still there as the scientist stood up and offered his to Jennifer to help her up.

"Thank you," Jennifer took the help offered. She frowned as she took in their surroundings. "How are we going to get out of here?" The sick feeling was coming back and she had to keep herself from getting sick.

"Two doors," Sam looked between both. "I suggest we go with the non-red one. Safer choice."

Rodney examined the panel next to blue door, "Don't think this is going to work. Needs a password, but more importantly the lock is electronic and in case you didn't notice there is no electricity here." He looked back at Jennifer, worried that she looked ill. McKay watched as Sam head toward the red door. "Are you sure you are okay? You really don't look well." The concern he felt was genuine. "Do you want to sit for a few minutes?" he put his hand on the small of her back.

Jennifer nodded, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. We've got to work on getting out of here."She tried to give Rodney a reassuring smile. His evident concern was touching, but she did not want the Colonel to notice anything between them.

"I could use a little help here," Sam had been trying to turn the crank to open the door, but she was not having much luck.

Rodney shook his head, "Sorry." He joined Carter. "Here let me try." The door did not budge for him either.

Sam noticed a metal bar out of the corner of her eye, "Wait. Try this." The bar would give them the extra leverage they needed to open the door.

"Crap," Rodney muttered after they got the door open and he looked down into what looked like a bottomless abyss. He could see a few other rooms similar to the one that they were in and a gleam of sunlight across the chasm about thirty feet down. "Well that's out unless we can fly."

Carter pulled the door shut in disgust and looked around for something else they could use to get out. She threw her hands up in frustration, quickly trying to figure out what to do.

"How about the boxes," Jennifer nodded toward the boxes scattered around the room. "Can't we stack them and one of us climbs out?"

"I don't think they are strong enough. I broke three of them when I fell," Rodney countered.

"Well it is worth a try at least," the CMO was not going to give up hope. There was a life growing inside of her and she was not going to give up.

He shrugged and looked her over, "Your idea. You try."

"What? No. I'm terrible with heights," Jennifer shook her heading, realizing she should have kept her mouth shut.

"But you are the lightest of us," Rodney nodded and realized the error in her words. He looked over at Sam, "Not that I am saying you are fat. You're not. It's just that she is smaller and not as heavy. You two are built just differently," he made gestures with his hands to show the differences in the shape of both women.

"Nice one McKay," Jennifer slapped the back of his head, annoyed with his comment. _Not the lightest for long._

"We get your point, Rodney," Sam shook her head. The man did not know when to shut up sometimes. "As much as he sounds like a jerk, McKay does have a point."

"See I told you so," Rodney rubbed the back of his head. "Let's get started in stacking these boxes. Then it's up you go," he made a sweeping upwards gesture with his arms.

_You owe me one, McKay. _Jennifer shot him a hard look as the three started stacking the boxes.

The boxes were about ten feet high and Sam was about to hand Jennifer another when the boxes under her feet started to groan under her weight as well as the weight of the other boxes.

"I think you should get down from there. That doesn't sound right," Rodney looked panicked that the boxes were going to break.

Jennifer heard the noise and she started to climb down when the boxes under her broke and she fell hard to the floor, landing on her backside, "Ouch." That was going to leave a mark and make sitting difficult for the next couple of days.

"Are you okay?" Rodney rushed over to check on Jennifer.

"Fine," she closed her eyes to block out the pain. "Nothing that sitting on a pillow for a few days won't cure."

He laughed, knowing she was fine when she said something that could have easily come from his mouth. "Good to hear," Rodney offered a hand to assist her.

"What are we going to do now?" Jennifer was glad for the help.

Sam was relieved that Jennifer was unharmed, "I'm going to check the lockers and see if I am find anything."

Rodney snapped his fingers, "I'll help." He pointed to the second set of lockers. The scientist looked at Jennifer with concern on his face, wanting to make sure she was okay.

Jennifer nodded her head, "Don't worry about me." She smiled, liking this side of him. Part of her found it adorable when he acted like this.

"Alright then," he turned and headed to the locker. "Find anything?" Rodney called over to Sam. "Oh, lookie here," he appeared with a pair of what looked like grappling hooks.

"Just a folder with some papers, but they are in Genii."

"What do you have there?" Jennifer asked.

"Grappling hooks or at least something that can be used as them?" Rodney carefully studied the metal hooks in his hands.

"Now we just need some rope."I didn't see any. Going to have to improvise. We can use our jackets and tie those to our shirts and if we need to." Rodney continued to work with the hooks.

Jennifer had begun to remove her shirt when she noticed Rodney looking at her. _Figures. _"You've seen this before. Maybe one day you'll see it again." she mouthed just to tease him.

"Found some rope," Sam had no idea that she had interrupted a moment between them.

Rodney looked disappointed as Jennifer pulled her shirt down. "Um, right," he cleared his throat. He knew better than to let those thoughts invade his mind.

"One problem... the rope is thin so we are going to have to tie some knots in order to climb," Sam tossed the rope on the box in front of her. She hated the idea of being trapped, but it also bought a kind of rush she had not felt since her SG-1 days.

"I'll leave that to you, ladies," Rodney abandoned the hooks. He knew he was the only one of the three who was able to read Genii.

"Excuse me?" Carter raised an eyebrow. She did not like that he was not going to help.

"Do either of you read Genii? And besides three people cannot tie the same rope," he looked at Sam as if she were one of the members of his staff who made a stupid mistake. "You two have fun."

Jennifer hated the silence as she and Sam tied knots into the rope and Rodney was in a corner, reading the papers left behind by the Genii. "There has to be something to keep my mind off of being stuck in here," the CMO sighed. _And something to keep my mind off being sick. _She took her frustration out on the knots she was tying.

"You have employee reviews due soon? How are you finding your people?" Sam asked.

The CMO smiled slightly, "We're getting along well. They are smart people some of the best I've ever worked with." _Even though I was considering leave up until last month._ Jennifer gaze casually fell upon Rodney. "I've met some pretty amazing people. How about you Colonel? How are you finding life on Atlantis?"

"It's different not going on missions. After ten years of doing it, it's hard to watch sending teams out," Carter frowned. "Sorry. My mind always defaults to work." it was a force of habit after all the years of working with mostly men. "How about you? Do you like living in another galaxy?"

"It's different I'll give you that. Some days I really miss home, but there are some that make it worthwhile," a slight blush came to her pale face. "Sometimes you find the unexpected from unexpected people."

"Really now?" the Colonel asked. She knew that blush meant that the woman had someone very specific in mind. "Does that mean you are seeing someone?"

Jennifer lifted her eyes to see if Rodney was paying attention to them, but it seemed he was too engrossed in his papers to notice. "I don't know," she shook her head. "No. It's kind of complicated."

That was not the answer Sam had been expecting and she wondered if something inappropriate could be going on. "Someone from your staff?" she asked, hoping that the young doctor knew better than that.

"What? No," Keller shook her head. "It's nothing like that. He's not on the medical staff. I know better than that. It's just that I don't know where we stand. Men can be idiots when they don't know what they want."

Carter knew the other woman's pain, "I know what you mean. Why can't they just say what they want?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

Sam nodded in the affirmative, "Yes, but he's in Washington. So I understand complicated." With Jack being busy in Washington and her in another galaxy, it left little time for any type of communication.

"Long distance. That must be hard?" Jennifer asked.

"It is, but he plans on retiring soon. It helped that we were friends before. What's this guy that's got you so confused like? Do I know him?"

_He's ten feet behind you, oblivious to our conversation. _"Friends first doesn't always work. I think it makes it harder for me. But he's pretty amazing," Jennifer stopped herself before she said too much. "I'm not going to gush over someone. I sound like some teenager with a school girl crush."

"It's alright," Sam tried to reassure her. "You must really like him then?" She wondered who this guy was that managed to get the CMO all worked up. If he was not on the medical staff that left only the scientists or military personnel.

"That transparent, huh?" Jennifer covered her mouth, fighting off the urge to vomit.

"Not the stomach flu?" Everything made sense for the base commander now. There were only a handful of conditions that could make a woman sick like Jennifer was. "Are you pregnant?"

"I am."

"When did you find out?"

"Just before we came here. It's why I was late. I wish it were the stomach flu. Morning sickness is not fun," Jennifer sighed. She thought the hardest part of this would be breaking the news to Rodney especially after his comment earlier.

"How far along are you?" Sam was not expecting this development.

"About six weeks." Jennifer was glad McKay was sill entranced with the Genii documents. "This is the last thing I expected. We only had sex once. How do I tell someone who doesn't want kids that he is going to be a father?" She looked up in time to see Rodney's shocked face.

"Excuse me?" Rodney stood there shocked at Jennifer's last line. He had come to tell them that he found nothing in the documents, but he heard something that he never expected to hear. The papers the man had been holding dropped to the floor. "Not funny," he was in denial. _I did not hear what I just heard._

"Rodney..." Jennifer was at a loss of what to say to him.

Panic washed over the scientist, his head processing thoughts so quickly that he became dizzy. "I...I...I'm just going to go over there and pretend I didn't hear that. When I fell, I hit my head and I'm unconscious. This is all a dream...no nightmare." Without realizing it, Rodney had backed up to the red door as he felt the wheel come into contact with his back. "You've got to be kidding me. How did this happen? You aren't testing me because of what I said when you crushed my testicles before? Sheppard put you up to this because Katie left today. He is a dead man when we get back. Kids and I don't mix. I am oil and they water. Or this is a ploy to get me to say no to you? You found out that it was you I wanted to be with and instead of saying no, you come up with the one thing to know to scare me off," Rodney did not care that Sam heart his rant. The idea of him as a father created a new level of fear and panic McKay had yet to experience until this moment.

Without warning one of the tremors, felt daily on the planet shook the unstable room they were in. The door behind Rodney swung open and because there was no warning, the scientist fell backwards out of the room. He barely had time to grasp hold before he fell into the dark eternal abyss of the mine.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Evil? Blame my beta for putting the idea in my head for taking this direction. I had planned on following close to the episode until this evil seed was planted and left to grow.


	8. Trio Part 2

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Trio Pt. 2**

It happened too quickly for Jennifer to react, one second Rodney was ranting and the next moment he was gone. "Rodney!" she yelled as she raced to the door, hoping that he did not fall far. When she got to the edge there was nothing to see. "Rodney, can you hear me?"

Sam looked down the open space below her, knowing it was a long way down to the bottom, if the hole had a bottom. "McKay? Say something."

No reply came back and it looked like one would never come.

"McKay, don't you ignore me. I know you are pissed now, but don't pretend you don't hear me," Jennifer yelled. "You aren't getting out of this so answer me damn it," she refused to believe that Rodney was gone.

Carter found it hard to believe too. "Come on, get back from the edge." She knew there was no way anyone could survive a fall like that.

Jennifer refused to let herself cry as she was pulled back from the edge. This was a nightmare; Rodney had said so in his tirade. Maybe he was right and this was not real, but it hurt too much for it not to be.

Sam was in shock, as she never expected to lose someone on this mission. It was supposed to be a simple negotiation and nothing more. She thought she should have let Rodney stay behind because he never wanted to come in the first place. Carter was concerned for Jennifer who looked like she was in a state of shock and it was obvious that Rodney was the one Jennifer was talking about. They were the last two she would have expected to get romantically involved with each other. "It's going to be okay," Carter did not know what else to do to comfort the woman. If she thought that there was any way that Rodney would have able to survive that fall; they would have been trying to find a way to get to him.

Numb. That would be the only way Jennifer could describe she felt. It had been a roller coaster day emotion wise. The day started off well with her waking up next to Rodney with her head on his shoulder, realizing they must have fallen asleep while they talked and then it took a huge loop when she found out that she was pregnant and then came the fall with Rodney panicking and a final drop when he fell out of the room.

"Jennifer, we have to find a way out of here. I don't know how much longer this room can hold out," Sam tried to urge the doctor into action.

Jennifer stood up and brushed the dirt from her pants, "We've got to look for him. There is still a chance Rodney's down there."

The base commander shook her head, "It's at least a couple hundred feet drop to the bottom. There is no way…I'm sorry, Jennifer."

Life in Atlantis was going to be very different without Rodney McKay around. He was different things to different people. Friend, brother, colleague, pain in the ass, but most would agree that if it were not for him they would not be here. It was going to be a sad day when the word got back to Atlantis that such an integral part of the city was no longer with them. Most importantly there was now going to be a child that was never going to know their father. Sam had to believe that despite his initial shock that Rodney would have eventually embraced fatherhood. His ego would never let him pass up an opportunity to mold someone to his likeness.

"Okay," Jennifer nodded, feeling as if she were in a world of her own. Rodney had been an ass in his last words, but she had seen the terror in his eyes and had expected an initial reaction like the one he had. The upset woman had not thought those would be his last words. It was as if a huge hole was left inside her and knowing that a small part of him was going to live on was of little comfort. "Continue with the grappling hook?" she looked over to where the rope was half knotted.

"Good idea," Sam said with a grim smile. She was never good at comforting people and she was dealing with the loss of Rodney in her own way. The older woman could only watch as Jennifer looked like she was about to break down into a fit of hysterics.

Jennifer was fighting a losing battle to keep herself from crying. She had seen a lot of patients die, as it was part of being a doctor, but watching Rodney fall out of the room felt like someone had ripped out her insides and was dancing on them. The only pain comparable to this was when her mother died. The numb woman continued to knot the rope in silence until it all the knots were completed.

Carter wanted to do something, anything to keep Jennifer's mind occupied. "Looks like we are about done," she began to tie the hook to one end of the rope. As she tossed the rope up toward the hole in the ceiling, Sam watched as Jennifer could not keep her eyes off the door as if she was waiting for Rodney to come through the door. "You were in love with him, weren't you?"

The stunned doctor just stared at the other woman, unable to admit it to herself and to Sam. She felt like if she admitted it that it would be the first step in accepting that Rodney was not coming back.

Silence gave Sam the answer she was looking for. The hook reached the surface with no problem, but getting it to grab onto the ground above proved more difficult. After several failed attempts to get a hold on the ground Carter knew they were not going to get out that way. "You have any ideas?" she looked to Jennifer for help, hoping to snap the woman out of the stupor.

"Climb down?" Jennifer suggested. Getting out of this kind of trouble was not her area of expertise. She looked over the edge and saw daylight about thirty feet down and at the other side of the chasm. "Rodney?" the young blonde called out. It was worth another try, thinking he could have been unconscious the first time and now he was down there confused and injured. After getting no response, the numbness returned and she turned back to Sam. "It can work, right? You've done this before?"

"Once or twice, but the first time in this galaxy," the experienced woman got to work to secure the rope so they could climb down and swing over to the entrance.

"I shouldn't have told you I was pregnant. He would still be here if I had kept my mouth shut. I killed him."


	9. Remembering

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

**Chapter 9- Remembering**

John was sitting in the control room when the off-world activation alarm sounded. He knew there was no one expected back for a few hours and the only reason a team would return early was that something happened. Curiosity got the better of him and he heard the gate tech say that the IDC belonged to Colonel Carter. John's first thought was that Rodney had said something to anger the natives and they were returning early.

When only two figures emerged, John raced over to the two women. Jennifer looked liked she was dazed and Sam had a grim expression on her face. When the wormhole closed and there was no sign of Rodney, John felt the news was not going to be good. "Jennifer, what happened? Where's McKay? Which of the locals did he piss off?" The tall man did not expect the reaction he got from the normally calm physician.

"Go to hell, Sheppard," Jennifer lightly shoved the man out of her way. It was an overboard reaction, but she refused to deal with the reality that Rodney was gone. "Just don't," she sounded like a robot before heading out of the gate room, refusing to acknowledge anyone.

"Colonel, where's Rodney?" John was scared to hear the answer.

Sam shook her head, "He didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"You're kidding me, right? He's going to dial the gate in a few minutes."

"There was an accident. It happened so fast," she was still in a state of semi-shock.

John was not the only one in denial, "Come on, this is McKay we are talking about. What happened?"

Carter began to explain what happened, leaving out the why of Rodney being against the door. It was Jennifer's business and was up to her to tell everyone when she was ready about her pregnancy. "I don't know, the door must have not been closed properly. He was there one second and gone the next."

"Well we have to go back. There is still a chance he is there. Why would you leave him like that? Rodney would never do that to anyone," he raised his voice a little more than he should have. John wonder what happened to never leaving a man behind.

Sam was not in the mood to have her actions questioned, "John the fall has to be at least five hundred feet. There is no way he could have survived a fall like that. I know this is hard to take, but we wouldn't have left if there was a chance. We were still stuck in the mine for almost an hour after he fell. If he were alive, Rodney would have found a way to let us know."

John knew she was right, but it did not mean he had to like or accept it. "There has to be something we can do. I'm not going to give up on him like that. Let Ronon and I go back to the planet and look for him."

"Look for whom?" Ronon asked. He and Teyla had heard the commotion and had to see what it was about.

"Rodney. He fell in the mine and they left him," John would not give up on that point.

Sam wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. John was not the only one who had lost a friend and after all these years, that is what they were now. If Sheppard were not in so much pain she would not have stood for his accusations. "The fall was several hundred feet," she repeated for what felt like the millionth time.

Teyla was the first of the new arrivals to speak up and put a hand on John's shoulder, "John, I don't think Colonel Carter or Dr. Keller would have left Rodney if they thought there was a chance he survived."And after what she witnessed in the infirmary between Jennifer and Rodney last week, Teyla had a strong feeling that the doctor would not have given up on Rodney easily.

Ronon put a hand on John's other shoulder, "Come on, buddy. Let's take a walk." He never expected McKay to be the first of them to go and he saw the tension between the two Colonels and knew Sheppard needed to get away from her before he said something he'd end up regretting.

"Fine," John shrugged off the hands on his shoulders. He did not know how he was going to break the news to Jeannie. This was not the first time he had to tell a family member that their loved one had died, but it had been a long while since it was someone so close to him.

Teyla watched as the two men left, "I've not seen him this upset in a long time." It was strange to think of Atlantis without Rodney around as he was one of the last handful of people that had been here since the beginning. "You've known Rodney for quite some time."

Sam sighed and nodded, "I worked with him a few times before he started working on the expedition. He was different back then. I'm kind of going to miss him."

"I think everyone will in some way or another. Rodney might have been difficult to get along with at times, but deep down he was a really good person. I just wished he would have let more people see that," Teyla closed her eyes. "How is Dr. Keller faring?"

"Not well at all. I've never seen someone look so lost before. I didn't know what to say to her. I had no idea that she and Rodney were that close. Did you know?"

The Athosian nodded, "I witnessed a moment between them last week. Rodney told me that he thought he loved her."

"And I don't think it was one sided," as she thought about their behavior in the mine before he fell Sam thought now looking back it could be classified as flirting and then there was her conversation with Jennifer that lead to Rodney falling. "She is going to need help. Do you think you can talk to her, before she left she shoved John and told him to go to hell."

Teyla nodded, "That is most unlike Dr. Keller. I planned on visiting her anyway."

"Thank you," The expedition leader thought the calm woman would be the best on to talk to since there situations were similar; both faced raising the children without their father.

"Anytime, Colonel Carter," Teyla said with a nodded before heading toward Jennifer's room.

* * *

As soon as Jennifer got back to her room the nausea came back worse than before. She was not sure if it was from the morning sickness or grief or even a combination of both. Sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor only a little bit of relief and she chose to ignore the door chime.

Teyla waited a minute before trying to knock, "Jennifer, it's Teyla. Please answer the door."

The nauseas woman pushed herself off the floor and wiped her mouth with her sleeve as she headed towards the door. Jennifer passed her hand over the sensor to open the door. Her eyes were too clouded with tears to see clearly and her appearance was disheveled.

Teyla knew things were not well with the young doctor, "I was worried about you. I saw Colonel Carter and John in the gate room. May I come in?" The female colonel had been right, clearly Jennifer was not taking this well. Not that losing someone you care about was ever easy.

"Sure," Jennifer said in a barely audible voice. She really was not in the mood for any company, but she also did not want to be alone.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She stepped into the room reached out for Jennifer's hand.

"Besides having Rodney back, no," the young woman tried to dry her eyes from the never-ending flow of tears. "This is all my fault," the grieving doctor sunk down onto her couch.

"Jennifer, don't say that. It was an accident. Don't blame yourself. You did not cause the earthquake," Teyla knew this was the grief talking.

"But I am the reason he was against that door," Jennifer could see that the other woman was confused. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Teyla really had no idea what Jennifer was talking about.

"Be so strong knowing that your son is not going to have his father around." She had to hope that Rodney would have eventually wanted to be part of this child's life. It was the one hope that kept her from having a complete meltdown.

"It was not easy at first. It still isn't, but I believe that one day I will find Kanaan and I know he would not want me to get lost in my grief for him," the extremely pregnant woman looked at Jennifer curiously. "Are you with child?"

Jennifer nodded, "I found out this morning."

"I assume Rodney is the father?" It was the only logical conclusion she could come to with her question and the conversation she had with the man the previous week.

"How do you know?"

"I spoke with Rodney last week. That night he had the panic attack. He told me what happened during the lockdown and how he felt about you," Teyla explained. "He cared for you deeply. There is no mistaking that."

"And I loved him too. This is just so hard. He panicked when he overheard Sam and I talking. Kids scared the hell out of him. That's why he was against the door," Jennifer realized that was the first time she admitted to someone else that she had been in love with the recently departed man. "It's been a crazy day. I just want it to be over. I'm not ready to say goodbye," tears were flowing freely and Jennifer took a deep breath to steady her breath.

"None of us are, but we will all be here for you and your child."


	10. Return

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

* * *

Chapter 10- Return

Sam buried her face in her hands as she sat behind her desk, trying to digest the events of the past four hours. "You know this isn't right," she looked up and saw the same vacant look on the lieutenant colonel's face that sat at the opposite side of her desk.

"I still cannot believe it. He's come close to dying so many times I never thought it would actually happen. Of all things, a dumb accident," John shook his head as a single tear rolled down his face. "Sure McKay was a pain in the ass at times, but he was one of the best friends that I've ever had. It is not going to be the same without him. I have no idea what I am going to tell Jeannie. It was only three months ago they went through that whole kidnapping thing with that Henry Wallace guy and now I have to tell her that her brother is never coming back."

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." she started.

"Of course I don't want to do it. I shouldn't have to, but I have to," John knew the news should not come from anyone else.

Sam nodded, "I think Jennifer would want to go as well."

"Why does..." his words were cut off by the klaxon of the off-world activation alarm. John did not even finish his words before he ran to control room.

"What do we have, Chuck?" Sam asked as she arrived behind John.

"Receiving IDC now. It's Dr. McKay's," the gate technician looked at the shocked expressions of the two behind him.

John did not say a word as he raced down the stairs to the gate.

"Lower the shield and have a medical team to the gate room ASAP," Sam said before racing down the stairs. If that was really Rodney he was going to need medical attention.

"Could it really be him?" John asked as Sam joined him.

"It was a long way down. I have no idea," the base commander said a silent prayer that it was going to be Rodney to emerge from the wormhole.

"Rodney," John ran toward the man as he stumbled through the gate.

"Thanks for leaving me," Rodney glared at Sam before he fell to the floor, grabbing his left leg. He was in a world of pain and was not even sure how he made back to the gate on how much his ankle was in pain.

Sam was stunned into silence, "We saw you fall. How did you make it? It was several hundred feet down." He looked remarkable unscathed for such a long fall.

"Ledge fifty feet," he spoke in short sentences, as the pain was immense. "Think it's broken," Rodney shut his eyes to the pain.

"We thought you were dead. I was going to leave in a few hours to break the news to Jeannie," John watched as Rodney was put onto a gurney. He was glad he was not going to have to tell Jeannie that her brother was dead.

"Well it's a good thing I came before you left. That would have been awkward. Yeah, Jeannie I'm not dead. I was just left behind because they didn't bother to check for me," Rodney whined as John and Sam followed behind.

"McKay," Sam shook her head. "We called out to you, but you didn't hear us." She was relieved that he was okay and was back to being himself.

"I was unconscious. When I woke up you two were gone. Where's Jennifer? Is she okay?"

"That's our Rodney," John cuffed his friend's shoulder. He wondered how long it would have taken Rodney to ask about the blonde doctor. "Not sure. She went to her room as soon as she came back. I think Teyla talked to her."

That was not the answer he was looking for and Rodney turned to Sam for the answer, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. She is fine. No need to worry, McKay," Sam knew that he was asking about the baby as well. "She went right to her room when we came back. There were no problems."

Sheppard was curious about that interaction and wondered of something happened in the mine that only the three of them knew. "Don't worry about the object of your desire, she picked up a bit of your attitude. Would you believe that she told me to go to hell and pushed me out of the way. I think she was really going to miss you. I on the other hand did not think you were dead. I always thought something citrus would do you in." John teased his friend in their infantile manner.

Carter had to laugh at the two. They were really like little boys with each other. "What about that tear I saw before, John?" She thought it fair to give Rodney some ammo to get back at John.

"What?" Rodney laughed. "Really? Johnny boy was going to miss me to. I'm touched." He really was despite his joking on the matter.

"Touched in the head is more like it. How hard did you hit your head?" John asked just as they arrived at the infirmary.

"Hard enough to knock me out for about two hours," Rodney shrugged.

"Maybe you are still unconscious or really dead and all of this is part of your imagination," Sheppard teased his friend.

"Oh, please. If I were dead why would I imagine this and not some hot girls with big," Rodney motioned in front of his chest and made a passing glance at Carter's chest.

Sam rolled her eyes, "That's enough, McKay." She tried to cover herself from Rodney's perverted eyes. "You are in enough trouble as it is." She was interested in the conversation he was going to have with Jennifer or was he going to chicken out and avoid her at all costs.

"Thanks for reminding me," the scientist was not looking forward to the conversation he needed to have with Jennifer.

John's ears perked up, "Who are you in trouble with, Meredith? Did you put your hands someplace they shouldn't have gone?"

"Oh grow up," Rodney chose to ignore the teenager masquerading as a grown man. He gave Sam a dirty look, not happy that she brought up the subject. "I need be examined now. You two can leave," he wanted to be rid of Sheppard more than anything. "If I die before you I will make sure to haunt you until you die."

John waved goodbye to his friend, "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Try to behave yourself." Just before he was out of ear shot of Rodney he turned to Sam, "He didn't try to come onto you, did he? I know his girlfriend left today."

Sam gave her military commander a stern look. "Don't go there."

"Shut up, flyboy!" Rodney crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. Revenge was definitely in order. "Sleep with one eye open."

John returned to the infirmary an hour later in time to see Rodney hobbling out on a pair of crutches. "What's the tally?" he asked of his injuries.

Rodney made a face as if he was getting ready for a verbal assault from his friend and when none came he replied, "Mild concussion, severe sprain of the ankle and multiple deep tissue contusions. At least I get to sleep in my own bed."

"Are you going to tell Keller that you made it out alive or let the word spread by the mouth of Gossip Queen Chuck?"

McKay considered using one of his crutches as a weapon against the smart ass. "I asked that head nurse person and she said that Jennifer was sleeping. So I'll try to get to her in the morning before she finds out from the grapevine," and disturbing her sleep was the last thing he wanted to do. Jennifer was mad as it was at him and he didn't want to add this to the pile.

"Good call. You know how women are about their sleep. Is there anything you need before you go back to your room?" John wanted to make up for being an ass.

"Food. I'm starving."

"I think they are serving lemon meringue for dessert. You want some?"

"You are such an ass."

"But you still love me. Your life would be dull without me."

"Duller and safer. Better get me some food before I get cranky."

"You mean you aren't already."

"Don't make me use these crutches as a weapon and then they are going to have to call in a proctologist from Earth to remove them from far up your ass." Even with being in severe pain, Rodney still did not lose his edge.

The banter between the two men continued until they arrived at Rodney's quarters after making a detour to the mess hall to get food for the hungry Canadian.

"This is as far as I go," John smirked putting the tray of food on the nightstand. "If you need anything let me know. Just don't call after eleven as I need my beauty sleep."

"You mean that's when you put your hair in curlers and can't go out in public," Rodney retorted. "What I want is a massage," he batted his eyes at the Colonel.

"That you radio the blonde doctor for. She might be happy to oblige."

_Yeah right. Not anymore. _


	11. Reunion

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU version of Quarantine and beyond**

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11- Reunion**

After Teyla left Jennifer felt cold, empty and alone, a chill settled into her bones that she was not sure would ever go away. She hoped a shower would help, but it did nothing. The distraught woman did not know how long she had stared at the ceiling of her room before she had enough and felt the walls start to smother her. Her eyes were red and puffy from nonstop crying. "You love him. Why couldn't you say that to him? Now you'll never get that chance," she forced herself out of bed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Get a hold of yourself," Jennifer said aloud as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. She wondered if Jeannie had been contacted about what happened to her brother and hoped Sam and John had not left yet. Keller assumed they would want to be the ones to go and break the news to Rodney's sister in person, but she wanted to go too and she knew he had a letter written to Jeannie in his room that was to be given to her should something ever happen to him.

The CMO found herself walking toward Rodney's quarters in a daze. She did not even bother to change out of her pajamas, which were sweat pants and a tank top. Jennifer used her medical override to gain access to the room and found it in a state of disarray. There was a set of dirty clothes on the floor, a tray of half-eaten food on the bedside stand and his computer left on in the middle of the bed. She never took him for the messy type, to leave his room like in this state before a mission. The least she could do was tidy the room as it gave her something to do. Jennifer picked up one of the pillows and hugged it against her chest. New tears began to fall as she buried her face in the pillow as she realized how much she was going to miss him.

Her head spun around when she heard the radio crackle from the bathroom.

"McKay, come in."

She sighed hearing John's voice. She was not the only one having a hard time with this and it broke her heart more to hear John calling his friend as if he was going to get a response.

"Rodney, hop-along. I know you are there."

Jennifer was about head to the bathroom to retrieve the radio when she heard a response. She stopped in the doorway when she saw Rodney sitting, taking a bath. The stunned woman could not move or speak and had to wonder if grief was causing her to hallucinate.

"What do you want?"

"I'm checking to make sure you're okay."

"You left me twenty minutes ago. I'm fine."

"You did not answer me the first time."

"I'm taking a bath. I was under the water. You wouldn't believe the places I have dirt on me."

"No thank you. Don't need that image burned into my mind. But seriously are you okay?"

"Other than my ankle being the size of a cantaloupe, I'm fine."

"Did you tell your girlfriend that you are once again among the living?"

"I don't have a girlfriend anymore. You know we kind of broke up."

"I wasn't talking about Katie. I meant Keller. The one you wish was your girlfriend, but will be forever only a friend. The one I told you to call if you wanted a massage. Teyla talked to her after she and Sam came back and said she was pretty upset. Aww, the pretty little doctor was going to really miss our little Meredith."

"Bite me, Sheppard. Besides that Asian nurse said she was sleeping. I was going to talk... I've got to go. Got company."

"Keller."

"Uh huh."

"Lucky dog. Don't let her see you naked. You don't want to scare the woman off."

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend. McKay out."

Jennifer had heart the whole conversation and it took several moments for her to realize that Rodney was there and she was not seeing things. Her mouth opened, but no sound came from it. This was not possible; how could he have survived a long fall and come out with next to no injuries? "Is that really you?" she knew it was a dumb question, but it was the only one she could come up with.

Rodney nodded, "It's me." He did not know what else to say to her. With his meltdown before he fell, Rodney was not sure where it left the two of them. One thing was for sure, he was happy to see her and it looked like the feeling was mutual.

The stunned woman sat on the edge of the tub, still not completely convinced that he was really there. Jennifer tentatively reached out to touch his face and was elated when she came in contact with skin. "You're real. Thank goodness. How are you here?" she was just going to enjoy the fact that Rodney was alive and they could deal with his reaction to her pregnancy later.

He winced as his face was touched. By morning there was going to be a nasty bruise on his cheek from his fall. "Apparently, there was another tunnel that lead out of the mine about fifty feet below the room we were. I must have landed on a ledge or something. I was unconscious for a while because when I came to you and Sam were gone. Had to hobble back to the gate on this," Rodney lifted his injured ankle out of the water.

Jennifer winced at the swollen and discolored appendage and wondered how he managed to get back to the gate. "Just a sprain?" she asked, concerned as she ran her hand through his wet hair. A hint of a smile crept onto her face. Her hands were back on his face, wanting to make sure it was really him and not a figment of her imagination.

Rodney nodded, "A pretty bad one. Hurts like hell." He titled his head toward her hand as her nails lightly scratched his scalp. "You don't have to do this. I know you are plenty pissed at me."

He was right, she had been plenty pissed during his rant, but that was forgotten the second he fell. "We can talk about that later. I am glad that you are okay and I just want to enjoy that for a while."

_I don't deserve her. Technically you don't have her. How can she still look at you and smile? _"You've been crying?" he asked, just noticing how red her eyes were.

Jennifer nodded, "When I thought you were dead and I would never get to see you again." She felt herself tearing up again.

The news took Rodney by surprise, "You would've missed me, really?" He was finding that hard to believe and the way the question came out he sounded almost like an innocent child.

Jennifer frowned at the question, "Of course I would have. How could you think otherwise?"

He shrugged, resting his head on Jennifer's leg, "No one's ever said they'd miss me before. Well no one that actually meant it."

"Well I meant it. It's because I..." she wanted to say she loved him, but Jennifer could not say the words. The feelings were there and yet she could not say them. A lot had happened to him today; Katie left, he found out he was going to be a father and he almost died and she was uncertain how her was going to take having that thrown at him. "Just because I would have. I like having you around," she found the way Rodney looked up at her incredibly adorable. It was as if he was a lost puppy that was looking for someone to love him. "Are you almost done here? You are getting my pants wet."

"Oh, sorry," Rodney lifted his head. "Just about. You couldn't imagine the places dirt managed to find itself."

Jennifer laughed, "I could. It took a good forty-five minute shower to get it all. Do you need help getting out of the tub?"

"I... Umm. I think I can manage," he recalled John's words about not letting her see him naked. "I'll be fine. Just fine. No need to help," Rodney's face got flustered and he stared down at the bubbles in the water, wanting to sink under them again.

She was unsure if he needed help or not as his word said one thing while his actions another. "Do you need help or not? Ignore what Sheppard said. You didn't scare me off." Jennifer was not sure why he was being shy all of a sudden.

"Maybe just getting out. I had a hard time getting in," he finally admitted he needed help. It was not the first time she had seen him naked and it probably would not be the last, at least in a professional capacity but this moment was far from a professional capacity. The uncertainty of where they stood with each other was what made his moment uncomfortable.

"I want to check out that ankle and I'll wrap it for you. Did they give you any ice packs before they discharged you?"

Rodney nodded, "I have one in the freezer part of my mini fridge." He was really appreciative of the help and knew she had every reason to hate him and yet she was not acting like she did.

"Are you ready to get out?" Jennifer offered her hand to assist him. She wanted to hate him, but her love for him halted that.

He nodded and took Jennifer's hand to keep himself from putting pressure on his sprained ankle. Rodney seated himself on the edge of the tub, "I can take it from here. Can you just give me a towel?" the self-conscious man covered himself by putting his hands in his lap.

_Nice try._ "Here," she draped the towel over Rodney's shoulders as he was too busy being modest. "If you need anything I'll be in the other room." Jennifer played with the loose ends of his wet hair.

Their eyes fell upon each other and they stared at each other for a minute without saying anything before Jennifer turned and left the bathroom.

_You really are an idiot. I'm not ready for this? But who is? You will ruin her and this kid's life. Your parents were miserable, just like you will make Jennifer. She is too good to have her life destroyed by you. Yet, she istill wants to help you. You know she would not do this for anyone else. You have to grow up and be a man and take responsibility for what happened that day. You didn't handle the Katie situation well. She is going to come back and find out that you have a child. She had always said she wanted a baby and now you have one, with someone younger and technically out of your league. Does Jennifer want this child? Does she want to be with you or is she doing this because she is pregnant? Go out there and ask her. Just put some clothes on first._ After five minutes of arguing with himself, Rodney emerged from the bathroom hobbling on a pair of crutches. "It's so true that a sprain sometimes hurts worse than a break and it's at least another two hours before I can take something for the pain."

Jennifer had been worried since he had taken a long time. "You are just going to suck it up for awhile or find a way to take your mind off the pain."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Rodney said with a whine. There was no way that he would be able to forget about this pain. He sat on the bed and leaned back.

"You need to elevate it," the concerned doctor got a pillow from the couch and bought the ice pack with her. "Here put your foot on this," Jennifer gently propped his left foot on the pillow and put the ice pack on. "Anything else I can get you?"

"You, sitting next to me."

She shook her head, not wanting to be pulled into whatever he was thinking.

"I want to talk. That's it. Only talk," he looked hopeful she would oblige his request.

Jennifer was hesitant to give in, but she relented. "You know you are too cute for your own good at times." She found it hard to resist when he pouted at certain way. _Damn you and this pull. _"What do you want?" she pretended to be annoyed, resting her hand in the small space between them.

"To apologize for earlier. For the way I reacted in the mine. You took me by surprise with this whole pregnancy thing. Not the best way to learn that you are going to be a father," Rodney slipped his hand in to hers. He had gotten this far without freaking out and he thought there was a chance he could do this. "Do you want to give us a try? I mean me, you and our child."

"Rodney?" Jennifer looked at him for several moments. She did not want him to be doing this because she was pregnant. "You don't have to do this. I don't want to force you into anything."

He took that as a rejection and pulled his hand away. "You aren't forcing me into anything, but I can understand if you don't want..."

She heard the sincerity in his voice and a smile formed on lips, "I want to try." Jennifer retook his hand and squeezed it. She wanted to give being with him a try and thought there was a good chance they could work.

"I don't want you to think that I am jumping from one relationship to another. I mean technically I am, but she and I have had problems for a while. Mostly they were my issue most of which had to do with my feelings for you," Rodney knew how bad that sounded and he could not help it. "I know I'm going to hurt her whenever she gets back, but it's better than all three of us hurting if I stayed with her."

She smirked and shook her head, "Katie thinks you are in love with Sheppard."

Rodney looked at the blonde next to him very confused, "What? Why does she think that and how to do you know that?"

"She came to me before we left this morning, needing her medical clearance signed before she left. She only asked me because I had spent last night with you and John and she wanted to know if I saw anything going on between you. Apparently she heard you and Teyla talking that night you had the panic attack. If she only..." Jennifer still found the conversation amusing.

"Knew that I was talking about you and that last night we didn't even see John..." he smiled at the memory of the feeling of waking up with her head on this shoulder. It had been an uncomfortable sleep as both had fallen asleep sitting up.

"And you never told her we were friends?" Jennifer found that fact odd and could not understand why he kept their friendship hidden from her.

Rodney nodded, "Katie would never have understood. I was worried that if she found out that she would have put an end to our friendship. Irrational, I know, but you know me. Part of me feels bad for not being able to tell her the truth because I'm a coward. Now she thinks I'm gay. What hurts more; thinking your boyfriend is in love with another man or than he fell for a younger and more attractive woman. I've really made a mess of everything."

The blonde doctor moved her head to Rodney's shoulder. "I can't complain how things are turning out," Jennifer did not know what kind of woman that made her. She felt like she had stolen Rodney from Katie but that not had been her intention when she first became friends with him. "This is not something either of us planned. I'm not sure if that makes it any better, but this is a pretty amazing feeling."

"And you would have really missed me if I was really gone," he turned to face the woman with his signature smug smirk.

"Don't let that go to your head, but I think it already has," she rolled her eyes. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face." Jennifer teased, having a plan for getting rid of smug smirk and replace it with a smirk of a different kind.

Rodney was interested to see how she was going to do what she claimed; "Really now?"

"Really," the mischievous woman ran her index finger along his lower lip to his cheek and then down and around his neck, stopping at his Adam's apple. "I'm going to kiss you and it should take your mind off your ankle as well." Jennifer did not give Rodney a chance to reply before her lips were upon his.

She was right when she said the kiss would take care of his ankle as his thoughts were anywhere but on the pain. It was as if the two were in synch, anticipating the other's move.

"You should market that as a very effective pain reliever," Rodney said breathlessly. There was nothing he could do or say to make this moment any better.

Jennifer shrugged, "I can try it, but I don't think it will go over with management. It's going to have to be a special treatment just for you. Now let me look at your ankle and get it stabilized for the night."

"You're the doctor and I'm the patient. Just don't touch it too much."

The doctor checked out the swollen ankle and thought the Canadian was very lucky it was only a sprain. "You are going to be on those crutches for a couple of weeks and you're going to stay off of it as much as possible," Jennifer reached for the Aircast ankle brace and put it on Rodney. She made it was secure before, standing up at the edge of the bed. "If you need anything else you can radio me."

"Don't go," Rodney said quickly. "I mean...what if I need help or something in the middle of the night. What if it really starts hurting and I need assistance with the pain," he tried to come up with a plausible excuse to get her to stay.

"You don't have to come up with an excuse for wanting me to stay. If you ask I will probably say yes," Jennifer did not understand why he had to make up an excuse for him wanting her to stay.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"I would like that," Jennifer returned to the bed. This would not be the first time they had shared a bed. It was the first time they were sharing one as a couple if that is what they were now.

It was not long before both where sound asleep. The day had been long and crazy for them and their bodies craved sleep more than anything:

* * *

_The wailing was coming from every direction and it would not stop. It was one of those wails that could only come from a small child and instead of it coming from one baby, it sounded as if it came from at least a dozen different sources. Jennifer stormed over to him, two newborns in her hand and she was huge as if she was about to give birth to five babies._

_"You've ruined my life, Rodney. I hate...no hate is too nice of a word. I loathe you. I want to give you a thousand paper cuts and then bathe you in a vat of lemon juice and watch as your throat closes and the life is slowly drained from you."_

_"What? Wait, what are you talking about?" Rodney was confused at her harsh words._

_"Take it," she handed one of the screaming babies to him._

_Once the baby was in his arms the crying only got worse. Then there was a tugging at his leg._

_"Bad daddy," Came the voice of a small boy._

_"Yes, very bad daddy." Now the voice was from a small girl._

_"We hate you." Both children said in unison as both gave a swift kick to Rodney's shins._

_The confused man did not know how to respond to that and when he looked down at the bratty children instead of the face of a child, Rodney saw John's face on both of them._

_"Bad daddy," the two chanted the phrase repeatedly, ending each time with a hard kick._

_"Why can't you keep it in your pants, McKay? You said no more after our twelfth. Now it is going to be eighteen any day now." Jennifer winced in pain. "Today is that day," she said as amniotic fluid gushed from between her legs and one by one screaming babies dropped from between Jennifer's legs to the floor and stood up._

_Rodney looked on in horror at the scene before him as the newborns clung to their mother, cursing in Czech._

_"Bad Meredith. You're mean to mommy. We hate daddy." Ten voices spoke harmony. It was as if the children where all possessed and all ten of children had the face of an adult John Sheppard. As if the voices were not creepy enough the eyes of the ten all glowed red._

_Suddenly a whale appeared out of nowhere and swallowed Rodney whole. The last words he heard were Jennifer saying I hate you. _

_

* * *

_

Rodney woke with a gasp and he felt his heart thumping heavily in his chest. Sweat from his brow stung his eyes. He looked over at Jennifer who was still sleeping with one arm draped over his midsection. The nightmare scared the crap at him and he feared that would turn into reality. _I'm not ready for this. I can't do this. I'm doing this because I love you. Not going to ruin your life with eighteen kids. Just sleep for now and deal with this in the morning._


	12. Kindred Part 1

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU since Quarantine. Spoilers for Kindred in this chapter **

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and who puts up with my crazy ideas.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12- Kindred Pt. 1_

Rodney sat with his foot propped up on one of the stool in his lab. He was finally walking around without the use of crutches, but there was still some pain when he was on it for more than half an hour. Six weeks had passed since his accident and he had been avoiding Jennifer since first having the nightmare, and on some level he was avoiding John as well. The nightmare had recurred several times and each time Rodney had woken up drenched in sweat. The only benefit of being off mission rotation was that the scientist had time to catch up on some research he had fallen behind on. Rodney felt bad that he could not be with his team searching for Teyla at the facility that they had left for an hour ago. "Only another two weeks before you can go back," he started talking to himself. "Never thought you would miss going on missions, did you? No you didn't. See being in the lab so long is making you crazy. Or it's the lack of sleep from that horrible nightmare. You are not ready to have a kid. If you go through this you will be ruining not one, but two lives. The Beetles where wrong when they said 'All you need is love'. Love isn't enough. You love her and she probably loves you…used to love you. But you jerked her around that night. Should never have asked her to stay, but you both wanted it. We needed it that night. It's all that dream's fault. So many Sheppard faced demon spawn and Czech cursing newborns." After he was done having a conversation with himself, Rodney looked up to see an amused Radek looking at him, "What do you what?" he snapped, grumpily.

Radek had heard the majority of the_ conversation_ and was not sure if he should be amused or frightened by its content. "You need to get out of the lab more often." The past six weeks had been stressful for all who called this lab home. Having the cranky department head in the lab, all day every day was wearing everyone down. The small man though that Rodney bad mood was attributed to his ankle, but after what he just heard he was sure there was something else causing the fouler than normal mood. "You're having a baby?" That is what the little rant seemed to indicate. "That's why Katie left, isn't? She was pregnant and you didn't want the kid?"

McKay looked at his second in command like he wanted to bite his head off because he was partial right. "Katie wasn't pregnant. You don't know what you are talking about." He turned his attention to the tablet in front of him.

"Sheppard faced demon spawn and newborns cursing in my native tongue? What did you eat before bed to have a dream like that? Someone else then?" he knew what he had heard.

"Like who? Wait never mind," Rodney did not want to have this conversation. "Just shut up and leave me alone. Drop this conversation if you don't want a plum thrown at you," he gave a hard glare at the other man. He lowered his foot to the floor and pushed off of the stool. "I'll be in the infirmary. Follow up for my ankle." Just as he was leaving the lab, Rodney almost ran into Jennifer. "I know I'm late. Headed there now," he tried to keep his eyes off of her. It looked like she was starting to show signs of being pregnant and he looked away when he saw the annoyed eye roll.

"No," Jennifer said in an angry tone. "I'm not here to help you keep your appointments. I have something to speak to Radek about." She felt uncomfortable at his staring, knowing that she was starting to show and only the people who knew her well would be able to notice the difference. "You better get going Dr. McKay. You wouldn't want to keep my staff waiting," there was no emotion in her voice. The hurt physician did not understand Rodney's attitude change after he said he wanted to give them a try. They had gone to sleep that night happy and the next morning the scientist was like a different person. He was back to being the jerk he had been right after the lockdown.

"When can he go back to going on missions? He's driving everyone here crazy," Radek noticed the cool attitude between the two, knowing the two had been friends and knew that was over.

The physician shrugged indifferently, "Not up to me. He's not under my care." Jennifer tried to act as if she did not care.

"I must admit I'm a little worried about Rodney. I walked in on him talking to himself, but this was different from his normal crazy," Zelenka admitted to the woman.

She did not want to be roped into anymore of his drama, but the Canadian was like an addiction she could never fully quit. "What was he saying?" she silently cursed the scientist in front of her.

"I don't think he's been sleeping. He was on about some dream he's been having about to quote him: Sheppard faced demon spawn and Czech cursing newborns. He was blaming the dream for something." Radek did not think the rest was relevant.

Jennifer did not let on that she had an idea where the dream had come from, but it could begin to explain Rodney's radical behavior change. He could have told her about the dream instead of running. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Radek was not expecting the harsh response and kept his mouth shut. He looked at Jennifer and had to give a second look, noting that it looked like the woman had put on some weight recently.

She hated the look she was getting since she knew she was not going to be able to hide her pregnancy for long, "What? Have you never seen a pregnant woman before?"

"You're pregnant?" Zelenka asked. He had not expected that to be the reason for the weight gain. The Czech thought on Rodney's earlier talk with himself and thought there was no way he could have been talking about Jennifer. He found it hard to believe that she would have ever let McKay get that close to her and Radek was always under the assumption that the two department heads friendship was one out of pity; that for some reason Jennifer felt bad for Rodney and she let him hang around sometimes.

"Yes. Can we now discuss why I came here?" Jennifer would normally have gone to Rodney with the question, but she would rather have her fingernails pulled out one by one than go to him for help.

"Did you sleep with Rodney?" the Czech asked, knowing he had spent too much time with the acerbic department head and let his mouth speak before his head told him it was not a wise comment.

"Excuse me?" the woman was stunned that he asked the question. "You've been spending too much time with McKay. What would make you think I would do something as stupid as that?" Those were not easy words to say, but the anger she felt toward the man who fathered her child made it easy. The new hormones opened a new world of emotions. Jennifer started thinking things see would not normally consider. Last night while she tried to get to sleep, she imagined shaving Rodney of every inch of body hair and then dipping him in tar and feathers and making him cluck like a chicken around the mess hall.

Radek raised his eyebrows at the reaction. There was definitely something she was hiding. "Rodney was babbling oddly when I came in. It sounds like...never mind. It really isn't my business."

"By his own admission he is pretty screwed up. That dream is proof of how much. Can we stop talking about him? Plus when doesn't Rodney babble? You need to sit in on a senior staff meeting. Last time Sheppard threw his jacket over his head to quiet him as if he were a parrot." A small smile cracked on her lips at the memory. After the jacket had been thrown on Rodney's head he started squawking like a bird and the supposedly grown men dissolved into a fit of laughter and only the stop under threat of cleaning pots and pans for two weeks.

_I'll have to give that a try next time that he won't shut up._ "So, what can I help you with?" Radek would have to ask Rodney some other time if his rant had anything to do with Jennifer being pregnant and why she was clearly very angry with him.

Before she had a chance to reply Chuck came over the PA system, "Drs. Keller McKay to isolation room two immediately."

"My question is going to have to wait," she did not want to know what the page was about. "I'll talk to you later." Jennifer sighed as she left the lab, wondering what could possibly be going on that required both of them to be there.

* * *

Rodney had been leaving the infirmary when her heard the page so he did not have far to go. He took a deep breath as he walked, knowing he had to remain professional with Jennifer despite it growing harder each day to do so. Each day that her stomach expanded it was more of a reminder that her life and the child's life would be ruined if he were to be a part of their lives. He did not want to have a kid that was as screwed up as he was. The astrophysicist had to believe that the pain of giving up the one person that could have been _the one_ would eventually lessen. _You are doing this because you love her. You are doing what is best for her. _

"Where is Jennifer?"John asked as he entered the iso room. He wanted to break the news to both at the same time.

The scientist shrugged, "I don't know. She was talking to Radek about twenty minutes ago. Why did you have us both called here?"

Sheppard ignored the question and asked one of his own, "How's the ankle healing? Is it ready to go back on missions?"

Rodney crossed his arms and sighed. He hated the asinine questions, "It's not, but I am. I hate being confined to my lab all day. It's boring." The admission even shocked him. "So why am I here?"

"That," John pointed as some of the medical staff brought in the patient.

McKay paled as he was seeing a ghost being lead into the room, "Is that some kind of joke? Carson is dead. What is going on here?"

Sheppard really did not know how to explain it. He did not know if the person they found was really Carson or not. "We got to the facility too early. One of the hybrids said that an important package had yet to arrive. We assume they were talking about Teyla. It seemed like they were guarding something else and that's when we found him."

Rodney was stunned into silence as he looked out the window and he locked gazes with the Carson figure below. A cold chill passed through his body as he offered a small wave to whatever it was below. "There was no way that thing is Carson. He died in that explosion. I went to his funeral back home. Michael is still trying to mess with us. This is all a game. A cruel horrible game," he yelled pointing out the window.

Jennifer heard Rodney yelling from down the hall. She could not make out his words and all she heard was _Michael, mess with us and horrible game_. The doctor closed her eyes to steel with whatever she was about to walk into.

"There you are," John snapped his fingers as Jennifer walk in.

_What is it with people picking up his habits? I'm trying to forget him and people are acting like him. _"What's going on Colonel?" Jennifer looked at Rodney who was transfixed on what was below and now oddly silent.

"I'm not quite sure. We found him in the facility. Colonel Carter wants you to examine him and figure out what is going on," John also looked at Rodney who looked like he wanted to put his fist through the glass. His friend had been off since the day after the mine and he knew something had to happen between the scientist and physician that night as the next day the grumpy Canadian was even grumpier and refused to talk about what happened. "Rodney, are you okay over there?"

Rodney heard the question, but chose not to answer. He could only stare at the thing that resembled his dead friend and wondered what kind of cosmic joke life was playing on him.

The military man shrugged, "Earth to McKay..." when he did not respond he did not bother trying to get the man's attention again.

"I'll go examine him," Jennifer did not believe what she was seeing even after all that she had seen in her year on Atlantis. A frown creased her face as she wanted to comfort Rodney, but she could not bring herself to do it.

* * *

**End A/N: Debating if I should do a chapter for Last Man in this story. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for it.**


	13. Kindred Part 2

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: Season Four: AU since Quarantine. Spoilers for Kindred in this chapter **

**A/N: I don't own Stargate. Please read and review. Thank for your continuing support. Please continue to read and review. Thank you to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. Sorry it was so long between chapters with this one. I kind of lost my way for a while on where to go. Hopefully the next chapter won't take me so long.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Kindred Part 2**

Carson sat on the bed in the isolation room as Jennifer and her team examined him in hazmat suits. It was a little disconcerting to be examined in that way, but he understood it was standard protocol for someone who had been missing for as long as he had. "It's okay. I understand. This has to be done for someone missing for over a year," the former CMO saw trepidation in Jennifer's movements.

After Jennifer was sure that the supposed dead man was clean, she removed her hazmat helmet. _You weren't missing_. She looked up toward the observation room and saw John, Rodney and Sam looking down on them, "It's a shock." She did not know what else to say. _Do you want your job back?_

"I'm glad they bought you into replace me when I went missing," he thought small talk was best for now. Carson knew they had to be wondering what Michael did to him during his captivity and if he was some kind of trap. "How do you like it on Atlantis?"

She offered a thin smile, "It has its moments." Jennifer was not going to tell him about her current situation. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "Fine. Relieved to be back. Are you feeling okay? You look a little green around the gills." Carson noticed her pale face.

"I'm fine. Never liked these Hazmat suits," she fibbed. "I've got to run the tests on your blood. I'll be back in a while. Try to get some rest." Jennifer turned and headed out of the isolation room, feeling sick. She got out of the hazmat suit as fast as possible and threw up in the nearest garbage can. _Damn morning sickness._

"Are you okay, doc?" John asked as he approached with Rodney behind him. "I know this is a lot to take. Don't let it get to you."

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Morning sickness. That's all" _It's his fault_. She pointedly glared at Rodney who outwardly winced at her penetrating glare. Jennifer assumed that Rodney would have told John everything that happened.

"You're pregnant?" John was genuinely shocked at the news. "Congratulations," he did not know the woman had been seeing someone. He wanted to see how Rodney was taking the news, knowing his friend had it bad for Jennifer and he had not heard his friend talk about the doctor since the day he fell in the mine.

"Thank you," Jennifer said uncertain. She was not sure she was ready to raise a child by herself when its father was right in front of her. _So much for Rodney telling him everything._

"When can we expect the little bundle of joy to be joining us?" Sheppard was happy for the woman, but he knew McKay had lost his chance with her and did not want to appear too happy.

"In about six months," Jennifer sighed. "I need to start the blood tests," she pushed her way past the two men, a trace of tears in her eyes. It stung that Rodney had not told his best friend as it made her feel that he was ashamed of her for getting pregnant.

Rodney squeezed his eyes shut and reminded himself that he was doing this because he loved her and felt it was better to break her heart now instead of later when there would be more to lose.

John frowned at Rodney's reaction. He saw that his friend was taking the news hard, "Sorry, dude. I had no idea she was seeing someone."

McKay shook his head._ She's not. That's my baby she's having_. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to talk to Carson," he could not look at John in the eye. He wanted to tell his friend the truth, but he did not know how.

Sheppard reached out for the other man's arm, "You already knew she was pregnant?" Rodney had been too calm for that to be the first time he heard the news,

Rodney stopped and stared at the ground. He nodded before he spoke, "Yes. I overheard her telling Sam in the mine."

John was confused for a moment, "How come you didn't say something sooner? But she went to see you when you got back."

He winced and sighed, "I didn't know how to tell you. My mind as been all over the place since I've found out."

"We're friends, Rodney. I would have been there for you. Maybe smack you around for a bit for never saying anything to her. I know you had Katie to deal with…" John was confused when Rodney started to laugh.

"I wish that was the issue. I should have kept my mouth shut when we were trapped in the Ascension lab. None of this would have happened if I just stayed quiet," Rodney felt as if a weight was lifted off his chest as some of the truth came out.

"Staying quiet is not something you do. Wait…You said you were alone during the lockdown. You and Jennifer were trapped together?" Things started to make sense for John; Rodney was the father of that baby.

"Yes," the cranky man sighed. "We only had sex because we thought we were going to die. I don't do things like that. We kissed and then the self-destruct alarm went off. We started talking again and admitted there was something more to our friendship. We kissed again and didn't stop. Then the lockdown was over and I panicked and ran. I went back to Katie because she was the safe choice. I knew Jennifer deserved to be with someone closer to her own age and someone not so cranky. Then I had my panic attack, told Teyla what happened. Katie left. We got trapped in the mine. Found out Jennifer was pregnant. Fell in the mine. Came back and told her I wanted to be with her and the kid. The evening was fine until the nightmare. So many kids with your face. They were telling me I was a bad father. Jennifer telling me she hated me. Then there was the newborn quintuplets cursing at me in Czech. I can't do that to her and this baby. I will ruin their lives. I love her enough to let her go," Rodney took a deep breath as he finished babbling. A sense of relief washed over him as he finally got everything off his chest.

John stood there stunned as Rodney went on about everything that had happened to him since the lockdown. "Wow. You've made a mess of everything," not the best choice of words of encouragement for someone like Rodney.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. That makes me feel so much better. Better to screw up now then later and ruin some innocent child's life. Thanks for the little chat," Rodney's words oozed with sarcasm as he cuffed John's right shoulder.

"Rodney, I did not mean it like that. Of course you're scared. I can't imagine how scary becoming a parent is, but you will look more of a jerk if you do nothing. Saying I love her enough to let her go is not an excuse. Don't let some demented dream scare you away. You've always had weird dreams," John knew Rodney need a push in the right direction sometimes and this was one of those times. "I'm not going to tell you what you should do, but think of it this way, this child will be someone that will look up to you and you have someone to teach to be exactly like you."

Rodney looked at his friend and sighed, "I should talk to Carson. It's easy for you to say that. You never had anything like this happen to you."

"So you are going pretend that this isn't happening because you are a coward?"

"Pretty much," Rodney said with a nod. "I'm not kid material. They all hate me." He lowered his head. "Carson," he pointed in the direction of the isolation room. There was nothing else to be said and Rodney left before John could say anything else.


	14. Kindred Part 3

A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 14- Kindred Part 3**

The foul mood that John put Rodney in did not subside within the five minutes it took him to arrive at the isolation room where Carson was being held. The confused Canadian did not know what he was going to say to his friend, if it were really him. He entered the room and paused. The man before him looked exactly like Carson, but he had seen the body. He had gone to Scotland for the funeral. There were too many questions he had and not enough time to ask them all.

"Rodney, it's about time," Carson looked at the other man as he entered. The distress on Rodney face was clear as day. "What's wrong?"

"Umm. Nothing," he was floundering for the right words. _'In the Pegasus Galaxy you have to learn to expect the unexpected.'_ "It's a bit of a shock to see you. After everything," Rodney's hands started to do the talking.

"I know a year is a long time to be missing, but I never gave up that I would be found. It took a while, but I'm here." There was something about Rodney's expression that bothered him. "What is it? You don't look so good."

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Just have a lot on my mind," Rodney was not telling a complete lie. He did not know how to tell Carson that the Carson they knew was dead and they did not know what he was, but the thing in front of him had all the memories of his friend.

Carson sighed, "That much is obvious." He wondered what had Rodney so worked up, but it never took much. "What had been going on with you? How's Katie?"

_Why did he have to bring up her_? Rodney sighed, "I don't know. She left on a special project about a month or two ago. I don't remember, but things are over between us." He showed no emotion either way about the red head's departure.

"I'm sorry, Rodney. That had to be hard," he tried to sympathize with his friend.

"Things had been strained between us for a while before anyway. It was for the best," Rodney shrugged indifferently. This problem was far bigger than the meek botanist leaving.

Carson shook his head as McKay was being far too optimistic than normal, "Something tells me that Katie leaving is the least of your problems."

The scientist nodded, "You were always pretty observant. I really don't want to talk about it. I don't need another lecture." Rodney put his hands up as a sign this was a closed conversation.

"Rodney?" the doctor looked at the stubborn man curiously. It was as if Rodney was begging to have the truth be pulled from him. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? Why is it always me?" he said indignantly. "There is nothing wrong with letting someone go because you love them. You don't want to ruin their life with eighteen kids. It starts off with one and then before you know it they just keep multiplying."

"What keeps on multiplying?" Carson was lost, but it was not difficult to with Rodney. "Who has eighteen kids?"

"Forget it. Forget I said anything. Nobody has eighteen kids…yet," Rodney shook his head, the fear of becoming a father overflowed again.

"You got Katie pregnant?" the confused man asked the rambling one.

"No! Katie was not pregnant. Can we talk about something else?" There had to be something else they could talk about.

Carson was used to the grumpiness and let it slide, "I was surprised not to see you with Colonel Sheppard's team at the base."

"Grade three ankle sprain," Rodney lifted his pant leg to show the brace he still wore. "It's almost completely healed, but I still have to take it easy. I haven't been off world in two months."

"How did you manage that?"

"Fell out of a Genii mining facility. Was taken for dead by the base commander and current CMO. Had to practically crawl a mile and half back to the gate," Rodney wanted the attention off him. "Are you sure you are okay? What you must have gone through?"

Carson looked shocked, "Is Rodney McKay actually asking about someone else's welfare?" He had tried to make it come out as a joke, but with the Canadian's current mind set it might not have been the best move.

"Yeah, yeah. It's a new kinder and gentler Rodney McKay. You are not buying that, are you?" For the first time all day, Rodney cracked a genuine smile. "Seriously, though. How are you?"

"Physically, I feel fine. It's going to take some getting used to being free from Michael. I know I don't expect them to let me have my job back right away. There is a lot that has to be sorted out, but I'm glad they bought Dr. Keller in during my absence. You haven't been giving her a hard time like you used to me?"

The distressed scientist had the overwhelming urge to laugh. He thought if Carson had an inkling of the truth that he would not be happy with him, "You know me. Perfect patient as always."

Carson knew that deflection well, "Rodney, how much trouble have you been for her? It's a good sign she hasn't quit because of you."

"Hey," Rodney's voice raised several decibels. "Have a little faith. I don't have to be a complete jerk all the time."

"Just a coward," Jennifer's voice came from behind him. She was paler than she had been before and she held the preliminary results to Carson's blood tests in her hand.

Rodney snapped his head around and was ready to give a biting retort, but could not come up with one because she was right. With Jennifer out of the hazmat suit it was easy to see that the female doctor was pregnant. He hoped Carson would not make the connection of his earlier rant and what was right in front of him.

Carson raised his eyebrows at Jennifer's harsh words for his friend, "What do the tests say?"

The physicist looked at the doctor, wanting an answer as well. "What did it say?"

"I need to talk to Rodney first," Jennifer looked at the one she considered a coward. "Do you mind?" she looked between both men.

"No, go ahead lass," Carson did a slight double take as he saw Jennifer out of a hazmat suit for the first time and noticing the small bump in her midsection.

Rodney nodded and got up, instinctively putting his hand onto the small of her back as they left the isolation room.

Jennifer's back stiffen under Rodney's touch. She was torn if she should shake it off or not. The pregnant woman sighed and decided to remove Rodney's hand.

"What is it?" he looked at her as if he was sorry for over stepping his bounds. "How are you feeling?" Rodney knew the question was out of place but she had looked pale all day.

"It's only morning sickness. Nothing you can do to help," she was still too peeved to want to go easy on him.

"I...I...I'm sorry," Rodney knew this was not the time or place to have this discussion. "What do the tests say?" It was best to get back to their original discussion.

"He's a clone," the simplest explanation worked.

The news did not come as a shock to the scientist as it was one of a dozen explanations he had considered when he first saw Carson, "Do you want me to tell him?"

Jennifer shook her head, "I'll tell him. You can stay if you want to."

Rodney nodded and they started back toward the isolation room when Chuck came over the city PA, "Dr. McKay to the jumper bay."

"Looks like they have other plans for me. Can you tell Carson I'll be by later to see him," he started to talk away. "I'm on my way, Chuck," Rodney tapped his earpiece.

Jennifer returned to Carson alone, "Rodney got called away. He said he'll be back later. How are you feeling?"

"Better than you. You look quite green around the edges. I can see the reason is quite obvious with you out of the hazmat suit," Carson nodded. "How far along are you?"

"Almost thirteen weeks," she put her hand over her stomach. The expression of the pregnant woman did not show any excitement over her impending parenthood.

He clearly noticed the lack of enthusiasm from his protégé, but now was not the time to call her on it. "What did the tests say?"

Jennifer did not know how to break the news to him, "What did Rodney tell you?"

Carson shook his head, "Not much. There is something really troubling the lad and he was talking in circles more than usual. Why did it take so long for them to find me?"

_Thanks for telling him nothing. _"I don't know how tell you this, but we weren't looking for you. They were looking for Teyla in that facility."

"Weren't looking for me?" it was a shock and he could not fathom why his friends did not search for him.

"You were not missing, Carson." There was no easy way to tell the truth and she only knew what happened from mission reports and others account of what happened.

Carson's eyes went wide, "What do you mean? Michael took me from M8G-352."

Jennifer shook her head, "No, he didn't. You...he was rescued off that planet."

"What are you talking about?" the male physician wanted answers. "Are you saying there are two of me walking around?"

"No. After Carson was rescued he went about his regular duties until..." the emotional woman could not continue.

"Until, what?" Carson tried to keep his emotions in check, but he found it difficult with the lack of straight forward answers.

"There was an explosion and he was killed," Jennifer looked at her hands and then at the man sitting down. "There is no easy way to say this, but you are a clone."

It took several moments for Carson to find his voice again, "What happened? I'm dead?"

"I'm not sure of all the details. I wasn't here, but Rodney should be back soon. He could answer all the questions you have." The tired doctor rubbed her neck and sighed as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Having a hard time with morning sickness?" Carson wanted to pass the time until Rodney could give him the answers he wanted.

Jennifer nodded, "It's been a rough couple of months."

He was not sure how to ask the next question and he did not see a ring on her finger. Then there was Rodney's rant earlier where Carson had asked if he had gotten Katie pregnant. He wondered if Jennifer had been the one the physicist had been going on about. There was also the tension between the department heads. "Are you and Rodney?"

The pregnant woman nodded, "We were...not any more. It's rather complicated."

"He got scared and when Rodney gets scared, he runs." Carson pointed out.

Jennifer nodded, "Something like that. How did you did you know?" She wondered how much Rodney had said to his friend.

"Something McKay said in his babbling about eighteen kids. He wasn't making much sense at the time, but now it makes a wee more sense," he reached out to take the sad woman's hand.

"What else did he say?" she did not want to invade on what might have been said in confidence, but part of Jennifer still struggled to know why Rodney had made the sudden change six weeks ago.

Carson squeezed Jennifer's hand, "You want to know if he cares for you?"

She hated that she put Carson on the spot like this. The blame was going to the hormones flooding her body. Jennifer nodded, looking ashamed for asking, "If he ever did. Or was it all a lie?"

"It's quite alright, love. It's understandable, but I think this is something you should be asking Rodney. The man is..." Carson felt a sudden sharp pain throughout his body and soon passed out from the pain.

* * *

Several hours later Rodney was hovering behind Jennifer, waiting for an answer of what was wrong with Carson, "Are those tests almost done?" He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Not yet," Jennifer snapped. The insistent hover had worn thin and she lost her temper. "Look, I'm sorry. When I know something I'll let you know. You don't need to stand over my shoulder. I'm not one of your staff you can badger into getting a result."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you said he was fine when you examined him and now..." the stressed man turned back and pointed to the unconscious man behind them. "Why is this happening? He isn't going to die, is he?" There was a look of profound sadness on Rodney's face.

She regretted snapping the way she had, "I'm sorry, Rodney." Jennifer wished there was more that she could do to help his pain. Her hand hovered an inch from his cheek and she was about close the distance when a beep from behind her signaled that the test results were in.

The scientist braced himself for the worst, "Wha...what does it say?" He clenched his fists so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Give me a minute," Jennifer turned to the computer and read the results. She could feel Rodney's breath on the back of her neck and it drove her crazy for more than one reason. Her face fell as she read the results.

"What is it? I know that look and that is not your good news face," Rodney's mind was racing with the worst possible outcomes. "He's dying isn't he?"

Jennifer took a deep breath and turned around to find Rodney less than two inches in front of her. She gripped the table to steady herself and cursed the fact as much a she was angry and wanted to hate the man in front of her, that having him this close still sent shivers down her spine. "There is evidence of necrosis in some of his eternal organs. Carson's cells are not renewing themselves fast enough."

"Why is this happening now? Your prior tests did not show any sign of this. How come?" The fear was written all over his face especially in his eyes.

"If I knew the answer to that I would tell you," Jennifer raised her head and her eyes met Rodney's for several moments and sighed as she broke the connection.

Rodney's eyes dropped to the slight bump that was her stomach, "It's not something contagious is it? I mean the two of you are alright, right?" he reached out to touch her stomach, but the icy hand of the pregnant woman grabbed his wrist just before he made contact. The second he thought that whatever was wrong Carson could be passed onto Jennifer and his child a wave panic took hold.

"Rodney, don't," she tightened her grip on his wrist. "Not now," Jennifer put some distance between herself and the obviously conflicted man. "It could be something Michael did to him. Maybe something activated when he was bought back to Atlantis. If I cannot stop his cells from deteriorating he is going to die."

And there was nothing they could do. A few days later and after a near rescue of Teyla, the Atlantis crew was saying goodbye to Carson. This time they hoped it would be temporary and that a cure could be found.

"Come on, McKay. Let's get going," John slapped Rodney's back to get the frozen man moving. He knew his friend was having a difficult time saying goodbye to Carson for a second time. "Keller will figure something out and Carson will be back in no time."

Rodney nodded, "If anyone could figure it out Jennifer will." He looked at the woman who would always have his heart.

* * *

**TBC...Next up Search and Rescue with Last Man twist**


	15. Search and Rescue for the Last Man

**A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to MGM and other good people. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta and to madwhiskey for the idea of the Last Man twist added to this. Also, thank you to all those who are reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- Search and Rescue for the Last Man**

Rodney slowly sat up, holding his head as the ringing in his ears disoriented him. It took several minutes to get his bearings and realize where he was and another minute to realize how much trouble they were in. "Geeze, John," he rushed over to where the other man was pinned under some rubble and had a pole through his side. "John, can you hear me. Sheppard, please be alright," he winced at the blood around the wound. "You know why can't anything go right for once."

John was vaguely aware of someone calling out to him, "McKay, is that you?" He opened his eyes and felt as if every muscle in his body hurt. "What happened?" the injured man tried to move, but that was not happening.

"It's me. Hey, don't try to move. You kind of got a pole through your side. So you've got to stay still okay?" Rodney tried not to panic even if everything inside of him told him to. "Umm...got to do something. Medical kit," he snapped his fingers and slid the pack off his shoulders and rummaged around for some bandages. "You are going to be fine. Help is going to come and they are going to fix you up like new." The physicist's mouth was moving a mile a minute as it often did when scared. "There. How's that?" Rodney placed some gauze around the wound to help slow a bit of the bleeding.

Sheppard winced at the pain, but he had no choice, "Just perfect. What about the others? Where are they?"

"I don't know. I'm here with you," Rodney saw John pointing to the radio on his shoulder. "Right. Lorne, come in," he pressed the radio button and heard nothing but static. "We must be too far underground to get a signal. Hopefully the others are buried less deeply than we are and can get out."

"Lorne and his men were by the entrance, someone should have been able to get back to Atlantis and tell them what happened," John closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

"We just wait to be rescued," the idea did not sit well with Rodney. "You know me and tight spaces," he started to pace the room.

The colonel could not watch the scientist pace as he was, "McKay, sit." He ordered as if the other man was a dog.

Rodney pouted as he was yelled at, but still obeyed, "Bad things always happen when I'm in tight spaces?" He played with his hands, having to do something to keep him from losing his mind.

"Conceiving your daughter was a bad thing?" John turned his head to look at his friend, recalling what the future version of Rodney told him about his life.

"MY WHAT?" McKay's eyes grew wide. "What are you talking about? When did Jennifer tell you what she is having? She didn't say anything to me. Isn't too early to know. What are you getting at?" Panic of a new kind was settling in.

Maybe this was a bad topic to bring up with Rodney, "I didn't talk to Jennifer. I shouldn't have brought it up. Forget I said anything. You are still avoiding her, aren't you?" This was McKay, of course he was.

"Maybe I am," Rodney avoided looking at his friend. "Then who told you? Or are you making this up just to mess with me."

John rolled his eyes, "Yes, because I made this up with a pole sticking in my side just to mess with you. You really are dense for a genius, Rodney."

"Then where are you getting this from?" the would be father was scared to hear the answer.

"Where do you think? I had a long talk with that hologram the future version of you created," the injured man said matter-of-factly.

Rodney frowned, "Is this where you tell me I have to change my ways or I am going to become old, alone and miserable."

"You... he wasn't alone," John pointed out. "He had his daughter."

"I'm not going to like this am I?" the scientist made a face, knowing since they were stuck that he was going to hear it. "Let me guess, I finally came around just as Jennifer was going to give birth and we raised the child together?"

Sheppard shook his head, "No. Jennifer left Atlantis a month before she was due. When things started to go bad, she did not want to raise her daughter around all the danger. She left alone. You were still too wrapped up in your fear to do anything. It was almost a year later when he got the news he least expected."

* * *

_Rodney had been busy in his lab when his work was disturbed by the arrival of the base commander he had detested since his arrival. He assumed he was about to break the news that there would be more cuts to personnel of his department. "What can I do for you?" the venom literally spit forth._

_"Dr. McKay, I just received a transmission from Earth. Something happened and you are needed there," Woolsey tried to be diplomatic despite the obvious hatred from the physicist. _

_"What happened? Did something happen to my sister?" What other reason would he have to return to Earth?_

_Richard shook his head, "This isn't about your sister. This is about Dr. Keller."_

_"What happened to Jennifer?" Rodney had fallen into the habit of out of sight out of mind. It was easy not to think about the woman he loved and their child without them around. Their lives would not be ruined as long as he was not a part of it._

_"Dr. Keller passed away last night..."_

_"Is this some kind of sick joke?"_

_"This is not something I would joke about," Woolsey shook his head. _

_Rodney was having a hard time processing the notion that Jennifer was dead. "What happened?" it did not seem possible that she was gone. The woman would always have his heart and now he would never get the chance to let her know how he really felt._

_"She fell ill. The doctors at the SGC did everything they could. I'm sorry Dr. McKay," the expedition leader saw the expression on Rodney face and had a good feeling what he wanted to ask. "Her daughter is fine. That is why you are needed on Earth; you are the only family she has left."_

_"When can I go?" The idea of being forced into becoming a parent scared him more than when he first learned Jennifer was pregnant. Rodney thought that having him as an only parent was a quick road to a lifetime of therapy. _

* * *

Rodney stopped the story right there, "Wait. Now I know you are making this up. Jennifer's father is alive."

"I was getting to that. Don't interrupt. Her father died two months after Meredith was born," he knew Rodney would hate the fact that Jennifer named the girl after him.

"Oh, real funny. Stop pulling my leg. I know what you are trying to do. It's not going to work. I am not going to ruin both of their lives. You think I've got to listen to you because we are trapped here and because you are hurt. Think again, Sheppard," the stubborn man crossed his arms and refused to listen.

"McKay, shut up for once and just listen."

* * *

_A day after Woolsey had broken the news, Rodney found himself standing over the playpen where the eight month_ old _girl was entertaining herself with some toys when the infant suddenly turned her head to look at him. "Hi," he waved at this daughter._

_"Mama," little Meredith pulled herself up, holding onto edge of the playpen. "Mama," the girl looked up at the man with the same blue eyes he had._

_"I'm not your mama. I don't know how to tell you this, but she is not coming back. It looks like I am all you have left," the scared man looked down at his daughter. He had spent the better part of a year and half hiding from this and now it was being thrust upon him and he could not run this time._

_Meredith let go of the playpen and fell down on her back side. The tiny child lifted her arms and made grunting sounds as if she wanted to be picked up._

_"What? No. No. Don't look at me like that. Please don't. That is not going to work." The longer Rodney looked at the girl and she reached for him, the weaker his defenses got and eventually he gave out. Before he knew it he had Meredith in his arms and the girl was smiling at him, poking at his face with her tiny fingers. "Hey, stop that," Rodney laughed, but the girl did not stop. "I thought I told you to stop," the father blew a raspberry against his child's cheek which elicited the sweetest sound Rodney had ever heard, the laugh of a child...his child. "Can I do this without screwing up your life?" It was as if everything was different as soon as Meredith was in his arms. Jennifer would always be the love of his life and their daughter was the last connection to her. "What do you say, little one, do you want to stay with me? I know you can't answer and you don't have much of a choice. Be patient with me. I don't want to screw up your life, so don't be too hard on me," he placed a loving kiss on Meredith's forehead. This was the quickest Rodney had ever fallen in love and had he known that love replaced fear the minute the child was in his arms he would have not hidden from it._

"Please," Rodney voice shook with uncertainty. "How can I believe that?"

"Because it's true. From what he told me, he raised her by himself and by his own admission did a pretty good job of it. You aren't giving yourself enough credit. You always managed to come through in difficult situation," John tried to get through to the stubborn man.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one keeping your mind busy, with you being injured and all? Instead you are regaling me with tales of the two Meredith's," his eyes said that he wanted to hear more of the stories.

"I see I've gotten your attention. You still are in love with her, aren't you?"

Rodney lowered his head an nodded, "Well duh, I thought that was obvious. This was never about me falling out of love with her. This is about protecting them."

"Protecting them from what? The possibility of screwing up their lives? I've never been a parent and I can't imagine how scary it must be, but as wise man told me recently that the best gift a person can receive is the love of a child," John managed a small smile despite his pain.

The scientist made a face, "Sounds like he went soft."

Sheppard shook his head, "No, he still had a good chunk of your very charming personality. For an old man he still had his wits about him, but to do what he did I guess his mind had to be sharp. There are still a few little stories that Old Man McKay passed on that I think you should hear."

* * *

_Ten year old Meredith sighed as she found her father asleep at his desk again. "Dad, wake up," she shook the man awake. "It's time for my ballet recital." _

_Rodney blinked and rubbed his eyes as he looked at his watch, "Oh, shit!" _

_"Dad! Watch your mouth," the child shook her head. "You are still working on that program?" the curious girl looked over her father's shoulder. "Some of your calculations are off," Meredith was going to point out the errors, but she knew that they would never get to the recital if she got him working again._

_The father looked between his daughter and his computer and failed to see what the girl saw, "Where?" _

_"After the recital, dad," Meredith was an expert at manipulating her father. All she had to do was bat her eyes and three out of four times the man caved._

_"Hey," Rodney scrunched up his face. "How did you become so smart?"_

_"Have a great teacher," she kissed her father's cheek. "We've got to go or I'll be late again. Mrs. Jackson gets mad when I'm late. She says if I'm late again that I will not be able to dance."_

_He paused as looked over at the golden haired beauty in front of him. "You look so much like your mother," Rodney cupped the child's cheek in his hand._

_"You still miss her?" Meredith frowned._

_"I do pumpkin. Very much," he stood up and tossed the girl over his shoulder. "Let's get you to that recital on time. We can't have the best ballerina in all of Vancouver missing her big day," Rodney started to tickle his daughter and both started laughing._

* * *

Rodney stared at John after his last story. There was something about it that really hit him emotionally and he wondered if his fear was baseless. It started to register that Jennifer and their daughter's lives might not be ruined if he was a part of it.

John could see the wheels start to turn in McKay's head and that was a good thing, "Just one more."

* * *

_It had taken twenty-five years, but Rodney had finally finished his hologram program that was going to put everything right._

_"Dad, why do you have to do this?" Meredith cried into her father's shoulder._

_Rodney looked down at his grown daughter and sighed, "I have to, pumpkin." _

_"But why do you have to change everything? I like our life. I don't want anything to change. Please don't do this?" the woman begged, hoping to change her father's mind._

_"Mere," he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "You know the Wraith are getting close to Earth and when that happens there is no way to stop them. Things are going to get bad and quickly. If I can get Sheppard back before Teyla gives birth everything will turn out the way it should be, the Wraith will never find Earth and they will all survive. Teyla, Sam, Ronon..."_

_"What about me? What's going to happen to me? Are you going to give up on me?" Meredith looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. The man had been everything to her; caregiver, confidant and best friend._

_"Not at all," Rodney kissed the tip of her nose. "By the time John went missing, your mom was already pregnant. You will still be born and your mom won't get sick and die."_

_"What about you? Will you still be there for me?" the woman looked at her father with the same fear she had when she broke his favorite laptop when she was seven._

_"I'll always be here for you, pumpkin. I'll always be your father and I'll always love you no matter what. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," as several tears rolled down his face, the father bid a temporary goodbye to his daughter._

* * *

John saw Rodney trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He had not expected to his friend to get that emotional over the story, "I swear that I'm not making any of this up. I just thought you should know what happened."

"Thanks for that," Rodney dried his eyes. "We have to get Teyla before she gives birth. Then I have to have a long talk with..."

Suddenly a white light enveloped both men and once the light was gone they were in the infirmary of the Daedlus.

"Jennifer," Rodney's finished his sentence as the woman looked at him.


	16. Turning Around

**A/N: I don't own the characters. They belong to MGM and other good people. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. Also, thank you to all those who are reading.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Turning Around**

Everything was finally right in Atlantis, Teyla safe and so was her son. The Athosians were freed from Michael. John was almost out of surgery and Rodney had spilled his heart to Jennifer. The last had only happened in Rodney's mind, but if he had his way, it would become a reality as soon as Jennifer was out of surgery.

The physicist nervously paced the infirmary, waiting for the pregnant physician. Helping deliver Teyla's son was the clinching moment that finalized his decision to be a part of Jennifer and their daughter's life. The way the woman looked at her newborn son with awe and pure love made Rodney want to feel those emotions. He only had to convince Jennifer that he really wanted them. He would get to experience things that his alternate-timeline-self did not, being there for Jennifer for most of her pregnancy and most importantly being there when their little girl made her entrance into the world.

Marie had watched the scientist bounce around the infirmary with what seemed like limitless energy and thought with everything he had been through today that Rodney would have turned in as soon as he returned to the city. "Dr. McKay, I can let Dr. Keller know you are looking for her when she is finished with Colonel Sheppard's surgery." The head nurse had noticed the tension between the two department heads over the last couple few months and knew it had something to do with her boss's pregnancy, but she was not sure what about it had them at odds. The woman did not think it was her place to ask about the father of Jennifer's child.

"It's okay," Rodney hopped up on an empty bed. "I'll wait here," he doubted Jennifer would look for him if Marie told her he was looking for her. That is why he needed to catch her himself.

Forty minutes later, Jennifer walked in rubbing the back of her neck clearly drained from surgery. "What is it, Marie?" she asked when she saw the woman's troubled face.

"Company," the nurse pointed to the half sleeping scientist on the bed. "He's been waiting for over an hour."

"Great," the exhausted woman rolled her eyes. "Probably wants to know to know how the surgery went. I'll let him know. Thanks," Jennifer went over to Rodney and lightly nudged him awake.

"Ahh, there you are," Rodney rubbed his eyes. "Been waiting for you."

"John's surgery went fine. He will make a full recovery."

He shook his head as if it was old news, "I figured as much. I need to talk to you about something else."

"I'm really tired. It's going to have to wait for morning," Jennifer started to walk away, but Rodney gently gripped her wrist.

"It can't wait. It's important. Really important," Rodney said in a hushed tone. He needed to get everything off his chest and let Jennifer know what was in his heart.

There was an insistence in his tone that made her think that if she did not hear him out that Rodney would pester her the rest of the night, "What is it?" Jennifer was too tired to let the contempt show.

"I think this is a conversation we should have in private," he looked around. The semi-busy infirmary was hardly a place to talk on such private matters.

She had no idea what there was left to talk about with them. Rodney had said all he needed to when he left his room that morning after he fell in the mine. "Private it is," Jennifer said with a nod as they left the infirmary.

The duo walked in silence for several minutes until they came upon the balconies off of the mess hall. "Private, enough?" She tried to figure out why Rodney had this sudden need for a talk that could not wait.

It was late and the mess hall was a virtual ghost town at this hour. "It will do," Rodney sat down and motioned for Jennifer to do the same. Normally, the man would be so scared at this point that he would not be able to string many words together, but tonight there was an odd calm about him.

"What is it, McKay?" Jennifer sat with unease. She had an odd feeling about what the next few minutes were going to bring her.

"I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything."

"But I do. You deserve to know what happened that night. We went to bed with everything fine and by morning I did a complete reversal."

"I was there. I know what you did," Jennifer seethed as she recalled that night.

"You see...I had this dream," Rodney went on to explain the dream in vivid detail, leaving nothing out.

The story did not move the woman, "I gathered as much from Radek and Carson. A dream is no excuse to do that to me."

The slightly frustrated man ran his hands through his hair, "I know. You know I have a tendency to run when I'm scared and it's no excuse to treat you the way I did. I thought I was doing what was best for the two of you. I had myself convinced that if I stayed around that both of your lives would be ruined. That I would mess up things beyond repair."

"What was best?" Jennifer shook her head. "Do you have a point with all this?"

Rodney knew that he would be met with some skepticism, "What I'm trying to say is that I love you. That never changed. I'm done with being scared. I know I'm not going to be the perfect parent, but really who is? All that matters is we are there for her and love her, right?"

The pregnant woman did not want to get sucked into his charm again. She had fallen for it once and she was trying her hardest not to fall for it again. There was something about his last line that struck a nerve with her, "Her?"

He nervously bit his lip, "Sorry if you didn't want to know. It kind of slipped."

Jennifer shook her head, not sure where he was getting his information or if it was wishful thinking, "I was going to find out, but there is still another month before I find out. What makes you sure?"

Rodney sighed with relief, glad that he did not ruin anything, "Sheppard told me some things about what happened when he was sent to the future. Let's say the things I learned gave me some clarity."

"Clarity? Clarity on what?" her head spun as he was saying a lot while not saying much.

"Life's too short to waste on being scared. That if you don't act you can lose something precious. It showed me that I've been a complete idiot the last few months. I've had everything I ever needed...everything I ever wanted in front of me the whole time," he reached out to touch the small bulge that was their daughter.

Jennifer did not push his hand away this time and a small smile formed as his thumb moved over the precious cargo, "Rodney, what are you trying to say? You are saying a lot without saying much of anything."

Rodney closed his eyes, knowing she had heard this from him once before and how it turned out, "I want us to raise our daughter together. I want you in my life. I want to be with you. No one has made me feel the way you do. I know I've said this before and I don't expect you to believe me. I just wanted to get it out there. I'm still a lot scared, but I think we could do this together." he braced himself for rejection, knowing he would deserve it because if his behavior.

The torn woman was quiet as she tried to process Rodney's declaration. Deep down she wanted the same things, but the bruise around her heart stopped Jennifer from taking Rodney into her arms. She was the one who was scared now, scared to take a chance on the man who broke her heart two months ago. If she let him in again, Jennifer knew life could be amazing with him and their child, but if he broke her heart again that would be something that she would not recover from. "Why did I have to fall in love with you?" It was both a blessing and a curse.

"I...I...I," his mouth floundered as he tried to make sense of her response. "Because you couldn't help it," Rodney responded with a slight stutter, hoping humor would ease the tension.

"Something like that," she allowed. "You are one of a kind," Jennifer took his face between her hands and carefully studied the stubble-covered face for any sign of hesitation. Her heart started to race when his rich blue eyes felt as if they were looking right through her.

The confused man gulped, "Is that a good or bad thing?" Rodney felt goose bumps rise all over at the simple touch.

"It's a good thing, Rodney. My head is telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, but my heart cannot let you go. There is this pull about you," Jennifer rested her forehead against Rodney's. "It's both amazing and maddening at the same time."

"How do you think I feel?" the scientist said with his trademark smirk. "Perhaps it was a sign that this was meant to be that little Meredith was conceived the one time we were together. A little life to bond us forever."

"Little Meredith? Who says she is getting named after you?" she had to laugh, knowing how much he hated his first name.

"Well..." Rodney blushed. "That is what Sheppard said what the hologram told him what her name was." He did not like the idea of giving the girl his name, but it had grown on him in the last few hours.

"We'll see," Jennifer smiled as she lightly brushed her lips against his.

Rodney responded by deepening the kiss, his hands tangled in her hair. This was a moment he did not want to end anytime soon.

As the kiss continued they started to lose track of time and they were not sure how much time elapsed when it was interrupted by Colonel Carter clearing her throat.

"Sam," Rodney's face was crimson as he tried to look at the woman, but could not do it.

"Everything okay?" Sam looked between the department heads. Her cheeks were a bit flushed as that had been quite an intense kiss she had interrupted.

"I'm going to be a father," the proud face of the man could light up a dark room.

**TBC! Up next The Shrine**


	17. The Shrine Part One

A/N: Thank you to all those who have followed this story so far. Please leave a review, they make the plot bunnies work faster. Now we are moving into the emotional part that is The Shrine. There is going to be a good number of chapters dedicated to this episode. I don't think 43 minutes was enough time to delve into all the depths this episode could have. Thank you to Shadows-of-the-Realm for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Shrine Part 1**

Jennifer mumbled lazily as she felt the familiar set of lips on the back of her neck. She was glad that she had made the choice to take a chance on Rodney. She was more than a hundred percent sure that was the right choice. It had been almost two months since that night on the balcony and life could not be more perfect for the couple. Everything was finally falling into place and in just under three months, their daughter would be joining the world.

"How's our little girl this morning?" Rodney rubbed her bare belly, hoping to feel a kick or punch, but any movement would do. The last two months had been so amazing for the scientist that he could not put it into words. With each passing day he fell more in love with Jennifer and their daughter.

Some nights he would drive the woman crazy with the plans for little Meredith, but she would never let on that she loved every single crazy moment. "She likes it when you do that," Jennifer sighed, feeling totally relaxed. "You have any plans for the day? I don't have a shift until this afternoon," she turned around the best her pregnant stomach allowed. "I was just thinking if you have no place to be…" a suggestive grin told what she had on her mind.

"I can put off going to my lab for a while," he liked what his lover had in mind. They had spent a large part of the previous night in the throes of passion and it looked like this morning was going to be a repeat performance.

Some days Jennifer's pregnancy made her quite horny and she was glad that Rodney liked to attend to her every need. An hour later the couple lay next to each other drenched in sweat with matching looks of contentment. The amorous woman was about to begin another round when she heard John call Rodney on the radio, "Can you make him go away?"

"I'll try," Rodney reached for his radio. "What is it, Sheppard?"

"Dr. Nichols team missed their scheduled check in and Woolsey wants us to check on him."

"You got to be kidding me? I'm kind of in the middle of something, can't you go without me?" there was a distinct whine to the agitation in his voice.

John rolled his eyes, "A morning romp with the girlfriend is not an excuse to miss a mission." He only said that to mess with his friend, figuring he was eating breakfast at this hour.

"Give me ten minutes, McKay out," Rodney tossed his earpiece to the side. "You heard him," he frowned and gave the sexy woman a quick kiss. "I should be back soon," the scientist reluctantly got out of bed to get dressed. "I love you," the grinning man said from the doorway.

"Love you too. See you later," the lazy woman said from the bed.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us," John looked at his watch and shook his head. McKay was thirty seconds shy of being late.

Rodney rolled his eyes at Sheppard's comment, "I told you I was the middle of something." He wiped the sweat from his brow and wished he had a chance to shower after the events of the past twelve hours.

"Are you alright, Rodney?" Teyla was concerned about teammate's sweating and redness of Rodney's face.

"I'm fine. Had to rush to get here," he carefully eyed John. "How overdue is Nichols for his check in?"

"An hour and fifteen minutes," Woolsey spoke from the railing of the control room that over looked the gate room.

Before Rodney could protest anymore John stepped in, "The camp is a half hour from the gate. Probably got tired of checking in."

"As it may be, please remind Dr. Nichols that protocols are there for a reason," the nearly bald man reminded the team.

"This is just like Nichols. That man is so arrogant," Rodney huffed as he shifted the pack on his back. He started devising ways to make the man pay for ruining his morning.

Ronon looked over at Rodney and had to laugh at the irony of his statement.

"Oh, quiet," The scientist rolled his eyes. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, Rodney. You know I was only joking what I said before," John grasped his friend's shoulder as he lead them to the gate.

"Who said you were wrong?" Rodney said in a deadpan voice just as he stepped through the wormhole. It was a little parting gift for Sheppard to contemplate.

Five minutes later the lead expedition team members were sitting on top of the stargate, which was almost completely underwater.

"Why isn't the gate disengaging?" John shivered, looking for McKay for an answer. The water was a lot colder than he expected and knew that if they did not have the top of the gate to sit on that hypothermia would have done them in before the gate closed after its maximum thirty-eight minute window.

Rodney thought on it briefly, "The pressure from the water has to be keeping the gate active. We'll have to wait..."

"The thirty-eight minutes that longest time a gate could stay open," Teyla looked to the scientist for confirmation.

"Yes, unless the gate is drawing power from something. There are several documented cases where it happened. Actually, I was there for one. It was rather frightening."

"Rodney!" John snapped at the rambling physicist. "Enough! That means we have about thirty minutes."

"I was just saying," Rodney's teeth chattered. "Great I'm hot and shivering," he tried to pull his jacket closer to him, trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Rodney, are you feeling well?" Teyla felt how hot his forehead was and sighed. "Did you have a fever this morning?"

"I don't know. I was feeling fine. Jennifer would have noticed if I had a fever...or maybe not."

"They should be able to send a jumper through in a half hour. Then you can be nice and warm," John tried to calm whatever horrible ideas he knew was playing in the physicist's head.

"That is if I don't get hypothermia by then," Rodney's teeth chattered. "I should have had breakfast before I left."

"But you were otherwise occupied," John added with a measure of sarcasm.

* * *

Ronon carried an unconscious Rodney through the gate and he saw the worried look of Jennifer rushing toward them as he put the man on the gurney.

"How long has he been unresponsive?" Jennifer had been worried since the moment she heard there was a problem with the mission. Marie had tried to calm her down, but it was not successful and little Meredith had been acting up as a reaction to her mother's stress.

"Almost nine hours. That's when he fell asleep. I tried waking him up after four hours and he would not wake," John saw the angry face of Woolsey looking at the team, but he was clearly worried about Rodney.

The worried woman was angry at the three that went on the mission with Rodney. The anger was out of place because Jennifer let her fear get the better of her. "Get him to the infirmary and under a scanner," her attention was on the rest of Team Sheppard. "That goes for the rest of you as well," her voice was stern and venomous.

Teyla nodded, knowing it was not wise to further anger the pregnant woman. She had been in Jennifer's shoes, worrying about the father of your child and the one you care for.

Ronon had never heard the doctor use that tone before. She usually was calm and hardly ever raised her voice.

John followed behind and stayed clear of the woman's wrath. He had been on the receiving end of her blame when Rodney was shot during the incident with the alternate reality drive. Ever since the department heads became an official couple, Jennifer seemed to practicing her mothering skills on Rodney, getting angry at anyone who bought him harm.

Rodney opened his eyes and saw he was under the scanner in the infirmary. He saw Dr. Cole looking down at him. "What happened?" he tried to sit up, but was stopped by the blonde woman. The last thing he remembered was his clothes being changed in the jumper.

"Relax, Dr. McKay," Amanda turned to tell on of the nurses to let Jennifer know Rodney was awake now. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Can I go now?" the scientist asked as he was wheeled to an area that made him feel like he was going to spend the night.

"No, you can't. I'm keeping you here overnight to make sure you don't spike a fever."

Rodney pouted and gave his best puppy dog look, "Don't I get special treatment? Can't you observe me in our room?"

Jennifer shook her head, "Not this time. Let me take your temperature." She stuck the thermometer in his ear. "How are you feeling?" the pregnant woman was relieved that Rodney was awake and now fever free. "And don't look at me like that. It is not going to work," she mussed up his hair.

"I"m better now that you are here. How are my two favorite girls?" he tried to put on his best smile.

"She has been like this since I heard there was a problem," Jennifer took Rodney's hand to show him how active their daughter was.

Rodney's eyes went wide at all the movement, "Busy aren't we, Meredith?"

"Are you talking about yourself or your daughter?" John grinned as stepped up to the bed. "My health checks out, doc. How are the two Merediths doing?"

The male Meredith chose to ignore his friend's question, "That's your silly Uncle John. He will be changing your diapers when your mum and I need a night alone." He felt his daughter start to calm down as his hand rubbed Jennifer's stomach.

"They are both fine."

Rodney laid back and pouted, "She's not giving me special treatment and making me stay here overnight."

"I ordered you dinner and your favorites too. So quit complaining," Jennifer pulled up a chair next to the bed and took Rodney's hand.

Sheppard smirked, "Looks like you are all taken care of; food and the pretty doctor to attend to your every need." He cringed at the matching dirty looks. "I'm just going to leave you two alone and let Ronon and Teyla know you are going to live. I'll come by and check on you in the morning,"

"Now the annoying one is gone, what did you order me to eat?" the physicist had been hungry before the mission and now he was starved.

"You are definitely better," she laughed and shook her head.

* * *

"Rodney, time to get up," Jennifer nudged the snoring form with more force than the previous five times she tried.

Since his release from the infirmary the day before, Rodney had spent the better part of the day napping. "What?" he groggily rubbed his eyes, clearly not happy his sleep was disturbed.

"You said you would come with me to my sonogram this morning," she knew despite his crankiness that he would not want to miss it.

"You have a sonogram this morning?" he scratched his head in confusion.

Jennifer nodded, "We talked about it before we went to bed."

Rodney was lost, "We did? I don't remember that."

**To be continued...**


	18. The Shrine Part Two

A/N: Thanks for those still following this story. Next chapter of the Shrine is here. Thanks t Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.

* * *

**Chapter 18- The Shrine Part 2**

Rodney was in such an unusually good mood that he was almost skipping when he entered the lab.

Radek almost fell out of his chair when he saw the smile on his boss' face and the near skipping. _He doesn't skip. Something is up._ He thought it was a show and the department head was going to come down on him for the small fire caused by the rookie lab techs, but then he saw the small photo in the man's hand the small man knew the reason for the good mood. "Jennifer had a sonogram this morning?" he pointed to the picture.

The father-to-be nodded, "My little girl is doing just great. She couldn't be more perfect." Rodney tapped the picture up on his desk. "Isn't she just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?"

The Czech smirked, "That's because she is going to look like her mother." Radek was still having difficulty getting used to the idea that Rodney was going to be a father in three months and that out of everyone on the base; Jennifer picked the last person he ever expected her to fall for. Outwardly, their personalities were on opposite sides of the spectrum.

"Funny," the Canadian rolled his eyes. Rodney opened up his email program and started to type an email to his sister. He wanted lay the foundation to telling Jeannie that he was going to become a father, knowing that was going to be the last thing she would ever expect him to tell her.

_

* * *

_

_I know it has been a while since I last wrote, but life has been pretty busy for me. I have some really big news to share with you. This is not the kind of news that should be told over an email, so you are just going to have to wait until next time I see you. I've never been so excited about anything before. This is even bigger than when I got the job with the SGC. Bet you never expected to hear that from me. I hope that I will be able to get some leave soon and let you in on the exciting news._

_How are Madison and Kaleb? I hope everything is good with them. How is Maddie liking school? I bet she is the smartest in her grade. Send my love to them._

_Your brother,_

_Rodney_

_

* * *

_

"And there is that," the joyful man sent the email. After a few hours of some light and mindless paper work, Rodney started to make his way to the mess hall. "Jennifer, come in," he tapped on his headset.

Jennifer had just finished stitching up one of the new Marines when she heard Rodney over the radio, "What is it?" she asked, wondering if he had got tied up with his work and was cancelling their lunch date.

"I just wanted to see if you were free for lunch," he asked, not recalling they had already made plans.

The physician was confused, "Rodney, we already have plans to meet for lunch." There was also concern as it was not like him to forget like this. If he had been tied up with work and lost track of time it would be different, but to completely forget they had plans was not like him.

"We did?" Rodney clearly was lost and did not recall making plans. "When did we do that?"

"After my sonogram. Are you feeling okay?" Jennifer wondered if he was having side effects from what happened to him the other day.

"I'm fine. Are you free or not? I'm starving," there was a slight whine to his voice that was reserved for when he was cranky due to low blood sugar.

"Just finished up. I'll meet you at our table." After lunch she was going to bring Rodney to the infirmary for another check-up. Jennifer was sure he was fine, but her overprotective side wanted to make sure.

Rodney was waiting for Jennifer when she arrived in the mess and she smiled when she saw he had picked up food for both of them. "Hey you," she caressed Rodney's cheek and gave him a kiss that received stares from a few people close by. "Are you sure you are okay?" the worry was clear on the pregnant woman's face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Rodney never felt any better. "How are my two favorite girls since I saw you this morning? I got a few things for you. So it might be more than enough food."

"We're great. Just worried about you," Jennifer squeezed his hand. She was surprised he had not made a comment about the kiss as he was not too into kissing past a quick peck on the lips while in public.

"No need to. I'm okay, really," Rodney did something that even shocked him, a smoldering kiss that knocked Jennifer for a loop.

Jennifer felt flushed as she pulled away from the kiss, "What was that for?" it was not that she did not enjoy the kiss, it was just he was never this forward in public.

"Can't I give my girlfriend a kiss?" he scrunched his face up in confusion at her complaint.

"Of course you can," she gave him an unsure smile as she used the back of her hand to stroke his cheek. "Are you sure you are okay?" Jennifer asked as she studied his eyes for a hint of anything that could be wrong.

"I said I was fine. How many times are you going to ask? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rodney's good mood started to falter. "And don't give me that you are worried about me line again."

"I am worried. I love you, so of course I worry. Blame it on the hormones. You were unconscious for nine hours and woke as if nothing was wrong. Teyla said you had a high fever."

The scientist laughed, "You know that I didn't get much sleep the night before and I didn't have time to get breakfast." He jokingly pointed an accusatory finger at Jennifer as if it was all her fault.

"If I recall you were a very willing participant and you weren't complaining at the time," Jennifer pointed her finger back.

"I wasn't complaining. Trust me I enjoyed it plenty. I'm just giving a reason for why I passed out like I did," a smirk tugged at the corner of Rodney's mouth.

The physician reached out for his hands, "No more all night love making sessions for you."

"W...w...well, I wasn't saying that, but I think it will be a while until we will be able to," he pointed to their daughter. "Unless we get a babysitter."

"Will you at least do me a favor then?" Jennifer put on her best pout that she knew her lover would not be able to resist.

Rodney matched her pout, "You know that is not playing fair. What is it?"

"After we are done, come with me to the infirmary. I want to examine you again. I want to make sure you are okay," she did not leave room for any argument.

The physicist did not hide his displeasure about another exam, "Seriously?"

Jennifer nodded, "Yes and our little Meredith agrees." the expectant mother took Rodney's hand to let him feel where the growing child was doing summersaults. "See? It's like she is saying _Daddy you should listen to Mommy._"

"Okay, now that is really playing dirty. Is this how our life is going to be? You two ganging up on me?" Rodney said with a wry smile.

"Pretty much. That is until we have a son and even things out."

"I'm going to hold you to that. Come on let's go and do as my two ladies want," the reluctant man jerked his head toward the door.

* * *

"What do you mean something is there?" Rodney said in a high-pitched yell as he tried to make sense of the scan of his brain.

"Right here," Jennifer pointed out the small black mass that looked as if it was spouting tendrils.

Panic set in quick, "It wasn't there the other day. What the hell is it?" Nothing ever growing on the brain was good news.

"I don't know," that uncertainty scared the woman. The physician had never seen a growth like that and she could only hold Rodney's hand as tight as possible.

"Maybe it's nothing. I feel fine," Rodney tried to convince himself and Jennifer, but the worry was clear.

Later that night, Jennifer sat in bed searching the ancient database on her laptop as Rodney slept next to her. She was determined to figure out what was growing inside his head. Her hand had been absentmindedly stroking his hair until she found the entry she was looking for. The further Jennifer got into the entry the more the tears started to fall as all signed pointed to no cure and death within a month for the parasite that had taken a hold of Rodney's brain. "I'm not going to let you die. Not after everything. You are going to see our daughter be born and grow up." The woman's heart was breaking as she watched Rodney's innocent face sleep.

_Dear Jeannie,_


	19. The Shrine Part Three

Chapter 19- The Shrine Part III

Rodney sat in stunned silence after Jennifer told him exactly what the next month would be like. He wished he had not asked her to not hold anything back, but he knew that would not make any of this better. The physicist had woken up and had seen Jennifer crying and being the concerned other half he had to ask what was wrong. The stunned man thought this was a cosmic joke to punish him for being a jerk after he found out about Jennifer's pregnancy. They had been joking earlier in the day about a second child and now he would not get a chance to see his daughter born. The stark contrast that a few hours angered him and made Rodney lose all hope.

Jennifer was not expecting a silent reaction, "I'm going to do everything to make sure it doesn't come to that. I'm not going to lose you after everything." She reached out for his hand, hoping for something to break his silence.

The broken man did not know what to say, but he took the offered hand and held onto it tightly. "She has to come first. Our daughter comes first," Rodney knew Jennifer would do everything to save him, but he did not want it to come at the expense of their unborn child.

"I know," she said barely above a whisper. It felt as if someone reached inside her chest and refused to let go. "But there is no way I'm going to give up on you either. Not now. Not ever," Jennifer took their linked hands and pressed them against her stomach. "You are going to hold her after she is born."

The father to be closed his eyes when he felt their unborn child move. Rodney squeezed them tight to prevent any tears from leaking out. He started to believe that fatherhood was not meant for him. Most of the scientist's adult life was spent avoiding children and when he was finally ecstatic about having one of his own it was yanked away from him. "I'm sorry," Rodney spoke after several minutes of silence. He felt a myriad of emotions that ran through the entire spectrum. Anger, guilt, denial, frustration and the list could go on forever.

"Sorry? For what?" Keller tried to get the man to look at her, but he refused.

"That night on the balcony I promised that I would never leave you and now that is what I'm doing."

Jennifer felt as if every word was a stab to her heart, "Stop talking like that. You are not going anywhere. We are going to get through this. We are going to grow old together. I promise you that." She needed to convince herself as much as Rodney needed to be convinced.

Rodney let the tiniest hint of a smile to spread across his face. He was not sure if he believed her words, but they gave the sick man a small measure of hope. "Whatever happens, don't forget I love you...both of you." The idea of losing his mind over the next month scared him more than dying.

"We love you too. We should get some sleep because we are going to have a lot of work to do in the morning," she doubted either of them would sleep much but Jennifer felt she had to at least make the suggestion.

The man in denial lay down and stared at the ceiling, "I guess all those movies are right. You should never mess with the timeline. It's kind of ironic that it was my idea to send John and save everyone that I am the one to go."

Jennifer sighed heavily and snuggled as close to Rodney as she could without her stomach getting in the way. "Just stop talking," she reached for his hand. She just wanted to hold onto the last few hours of normalcy before the real fight for Rodney's life began.

Rodney opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but he knew anything he said would come out wrong.. He shifted their positions slightly so that he held Jennifer from behind and rested his head against the back of her neck. Silence was good for the moment. The thoughts in his head were bad enough and he was scared how they would translate to words out of his mouth. The stunned man just held onto Jennifer and waited until her breathing evened out before letting the tears he held back now fall.

Jennifer knew there was no way she was going to get any sleep tonight. She could feel what Rodney was feeling and her heart was in a million pieces. The tears stung the corner of her eyes and the fight to keep them hidden was a difficult battle.

Rodney lifted his head, looked at the apparently sleeping Jennifer and placed a small kiss on her cheek. He quickly dried his eyes, not expecting to get this emotional. It was like a kick to the gut that just when the scientist started to understand what true happiness was that he was not going to know it for long. The beautiful woman before him loved him for who he was and never asked him to change. "I'm going to be there for you. John told me that that other me said he would always be there for you. I'm going to do all I can to not break his promise," his hand rubbed the rounded belly. "If anyone will be able to make me well again it's going to be your mum. She is really smart. The two of us are the smartest people here and having us as your parents makes it a guarantee that you are going to be a super genius. My girls are the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm one to believe that you make your own destiny, but something more powerful than your mum and I pushed the two of us together. If it weren't for you, your mum and I would not be together. If it weren't for you I would probably still be hiding from her, avoiding what happened that day in the lab. We didn't expect to live past that day and we gave into our desire. I don't normally act that impulsively and there is something about finding that the most amazing person you know loves you too. It makes you...I really don't know how to describe it. It's pretty amazing I know that much. Then when we found out we were going to live am me being me, I panicked and acted like a complete ass. It took a while before your mum and I started talking and then i found out about you and I panicked big time, but you don't need to hear about that. You forced me to act on what I had tried to keep hidden and what I was scared of. It was easily the best decision I've ever made. I never knew love could make you feel like this. If I make it through this I am going to marry your mother. Not because I have to, but because I want to. I cannot imagine wanting to spend the rest of my life with anyone else."

Jennifer had all about she could take and let out the sob she had been holding back. Each word he spoke to their daughter was like a stab to her heart. The pregnant woman turned herself over so she could face Rodney. Her hands went to cradle his tear stained face. She knew she had to cure him of this disease, knowing she would never find a love this real and pure ever again. "I'm going to hold you to that."

A quick kiss was pressed to his lips and Jennifer pulled Rodney as close as she could get him. Their foreheads came to rest against each other and they had an unspoken conversation with their eyes. It only ended when sleep claimed both of them due to sheer exhaustion.

* * *

John looked at his watch and noted that Rodney was twenty minutes late. A couple of calls on the radio went unanswered and a call to the infirmary said the Jennifer had not shown up for her shift which was supposed to have started fifteen minutes ago. The Colonel knew he would have to go their room, "I swear I will kill both of them if they are having sex." He did not want to want to have to lecture the couple that their sex life should not interfere with their work and was shocked to find that both were still asleep after using his override to gain access to their room.

_They are dressed. That's a plus. _"Rise and shine, McKay_," _John shook the other man.

"What is it?" The fog of sleep kept Rodney from being coherent. "Why are you in our room?" Grumpiness took over as he rubbed his eyes.

"Twenty minutes late for the mission briefing," John impatiently tapped his watch. "And your girlfriend is fifteen minutes late for her shift."

Jennifer scowled at the intruder and put her arm protectively over Rodney, "He's off active mission rotation as of now."

John laughed, missing the anguished looks on the couple, "I wondered how long it would take before you convinced her to excuse you from missions. I don't think Woolsey will take a doctor's note from your girlfriend even if she is in charge of the infirmary."

"But as his treating doctor I do. There is a valid medical reason."

John shrugged at them, waiting for an answer.

"I'm dying," Rodney said bluntly. There was no easy way to break the news and he knew John would think it was a joke. He winced as Jennifer dug her fingers into his chest, clearly unhappy with the choice of words.

"Real good one," John thought it was a mean joke to play until he saw Jennifer's reaction. _He's not joking. _

"Stop talking like that. It's not going to come to that," Jennifer reminded him.

"What's wrong with you?" John was almost scared to hear the answer. They all dealt with the false alarm of Rodney dying when he fell in the mine, but now it was going to happen for real.

Jennifer and Rodney spent the next ten minutes explaining what the next month was going to be like. John left the room in stunned silence. There was going to be no mission today.

**To be continued...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all those reading the story. This is where the emotional roller coaster starts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.


	20. The Shrine Part Four

**Chapter 20- The Shrine Part 4**

Rodney sighed and rubbed his eyes as he stared up and the dull ceiling of the infirmary, tired of it all. He was tired of being constantly poked and prodded, tired of the multitude of brain scans. He felt like a human guinea pig and could think of better ways to spend his last days. Rodney only put up with the constant examinations because it was done his way, with Jennifer being his doctor . Several people including Woolsey had raised objections at having her being the doctor in charge of Rodney's case, but the physicist threw a temper tantrum and refused all treatment until Jennifer was reinstated on his case. To ease his nerves, Rodney tried to recite pi to the twelfth decimal place in his head, just as he had done the past six days on the video log he and Jennifer had been keeping to track his memory loss, "Damn it." The frustrated man muttered to himself as he kept tripping up after the ninth number.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as she squeezed Rodney's hand.

"It's getting worse," he grumbled. "More and more is slipping away." In the grand scheme of things, forgetting a few decimal places off of pi was not a big deal, but it was to him. Rodney had been told that he would hold on to the things most important to him the longest. "What I do know is that my two favorite people in the universe are here now."

"Mr. Sappy," she kissed his forehead. "I think I'm close to finding a way to remove the parasite." Jennifer was not too sure with her assertion, but both of them needed hope.

"Really?" Rodney's eyes lit up at the idea that there was hope.

"I think so. I just have to run a few more blood tests," the pregnant woman reached for the needles.

"With not being able to sleep, I've been thinking," he really did not know how to broach the sensitive subject. Rodney's eyes darted around refusing to make eye contact.

"What is it?" Jennifer's brows knitted in confusion, lost at what he was trying to say.

"I was thinking about getting my affairs in order before when I still have most of my mind about me. Last week when we talked about having a brother for Meredith...if I'm not around to make that happen. I wanted to leave a _contribution_... just in case... you know. That's only if you want to. I know it's presumptuous of me to say that. You might want to move on and have babies with someone else. I'm okay with that. At least I think I am. You deserve to be happy and if moving on makes you happy then by all means," Rodney's mouth and hands were moving a mile a minute and his mouth was speaking faster than his mind had time to process everything.

"Hey," Jennifer forced Rodney to meet her eyes.

Rodney knew she was upset by the way he was talking, "I just wanted things to be set up while I still know what is going on."

"Let's save this conversation for another day. I want to have you around for all that and I will do everything I can do to make sure that happens," she touched his cheek and offered the best reassuring smile she could. "You know I plan to hold you to your promise you made Meredith when you make it through this." Jennifer wanted to think about planning their wedding and she did not want to think of the possibility of planning his funeral.

"I'm just saying. Just wanted you to know these things before it's too late. I don't want to get on a ventilator or any other machines to keep me alive. If it's not asking too much I want Meredith to have my last name so she knows where she came from," Rodney was back to babbling.

Jennifer frowned, "She will always know who her Daddy is and how much you love her." She placed a loving kiss on his forehead. "I'm all done. Do you want to get some lunch?"

"I have plans with Sheppard. How about dinner in our room? Quiet and alone," he offered with a smile. There were things he needed to talk to John about and knew they would not go over well if Jennifer knew about them.

"Okay," Jennifer nodded. "If you start to not feel well make sure you radio me."

"Yes, dear," Rodney rolled his eyes. "If Meredith causes you too much trouble radio me so I can calm her down. Oh and I love you," he giddily kissed Jennifer's cheek before he left the infirmary. "Sheppard, where are you hiding?" the scientist tapped his headset.

"Your lab, playing golf with your computer. You done being examined for the day?" John played around with his friend's computer.

"Don't break anything. I'm on my way," he grumbled.

"Are you still all there?" John teased with all the love he had for his friend.

The Canadian made a rude gesture, "I'm flipping you off right now, but yes, I'm mostly still here. I know that you are older than me and you are doing your best to hide the hint of a receding hairline you have."

"At least you still have your charming personality," he wanted to keep the mood light.

"I'll be right there."

"I'm not going anywhere," John wondered what was so important that Rodney insisted they miss lunch.

A couple minutes later Rodney was in his lab and almost broke John's fingers by slamming the lid of his laptop shut on the other man's fingers.

"Seriously, what the hell?" John jumped back. "What's up, McKay?"

"I need help with something. I don't want Jennifer to know about it. She'll just try to stop me," Rodney was suddenly nervous.

John shook his head, not sure exactly what his friend was implying, "What are you talking about?" He hoped Rodney wasn't suggesting what he thought the man was. There was no way he was going to help the man end his life.

"Here," Rodney reached for a video camera that was on his desk. "I want to make sure Meredith knows who I am. I want to leave her some videos. Messages to her about life and that kind of stuff."

Sheppard did not know how to respond, "Don't you want to be around to tell her those things yourself?"

"Of course I do, but what are the chances that happening? I know Jennifer is doing all she can do to make that happen. I just want to put some things order while I still can. When I still know what is going on," Rodney made circle motions around his head.

"Rodney," John sighed. He did not want to think of losing the closest thing he had to someone who acted like a brother, but he could not deny such a request. If they could not cure him, Sheppard knew it would mean a lot to Jennifer to be able to show her daughter video messages from her father.

"What? I need to do this. If by some miracle I survive we can throw away the videos and I can teach Meredith the finer points of life by myself. If I don't then they can have the videos. Who knows how long I will be able to make the videos? It's now or never. I want to do this for my daughter," Rodney pleaded. His daughter was going to know him one way or another.

John could not deny a request like that, "I'll help you man. I'll make sure little Meredith knows all about her namesake."

* * *

Jennifer sat at her desk pouring over Rodney's latest test results. She rubbed her stomach as her life growing inside of her started to hiccup, "You okay in there? I'm doing all I can to make sure you will have your Daddy around for you as you grow up." Tears started to flow and she wiped them away. A knock on the door distracted her from the depressed mood the pregnant woman was quickly slipping into. "Ronon, what can I do for you?"

"How are you?" Ronon knew Jennifer was in a difficult position treating and watching the one you love slip away.

Jennifer offered a weak smile and a nod as a response. She did not have to vocalize how she felt; the tired and sad expression told the whole story.

"There is this place...a shrine that helps people with Second Childhood to have a day as they were before they were I'll," he was not sure if it was the right time to broach this subject. Ronon explained what happened with his grandfather when he was six.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer's expression further darkened.

"It's one last day... To say goodbye," the glare from the upset woman stopped Ronon dead in his tracks.

"Say goodbye? It's not going to come to that. How can you say that?" Jennifer clenched her jaw. She did not understand how a place like Ronon was talking about do what he said it could.

Ronon did not know what to say. He had not expected such a negative reaction, "I'm sorry. I just meant if the time comes..." He knew that was another bad choice of words as the pregnant woman burst into hysterics.

"It's not going to come to that," Jennifer buried her head into the man's shoulder. She was not going to give up on the love of her life. They were going to have a long and happy life. "I'm not going to say goodbye. I won't say it." the pregnant woman could not stop the tears.

The Satedan was never good with crying women and that Jennifer was pregnant made it worse. Pregnant crying women was a scary creature for the warrior and there was not much that scared him. There were so many hormones swirling around that he knew the slightest thing could set them off. He put stood there patting Jennifer's back, the only measure of comfort he could offer.

"We are going to get married when this is over. We are going to be a family and have many kids," she had to believe that. At this moment Jennifer forgot about being a doctor and was just a woman whom was about to lose her better half. She cried until there were no tears left to shed.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Thanks to all those still following this story. There is still a few chapters left to the Shrine. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta. Please read and review. **

**TTFN**

**DtC**


	21. The Shrine Part Five

**WARNING: Possible Tissue Alert**

**Chapter 21- The Shrine Part 5- The Video Messages of Love**

Jennifer closed the door to her office, needing a few moments of peace. It broke her heart everyday that Rodney slipped further away from her. After all they had been through to get where they were it was not fair that fate was tearing them apart. "Your Daddy loves you," the woman whispered as she grabbed the set of tapes that she had recorded Rodney's decline on. One tape stood out as it was unlabeled and she put the tape into the video camera and then hooked it into her computer. The emotional woman's throat dropped to her stomach when Rodney appeared on the screen. Jennifer did not recall recording this and she realized someone else was behind the camera when he started hurling insults and other colorful words. There was only one person Rodney talked that way to: John Sheppard.

* * *

"Can you just shut up one minute, Rodney?" John's voice from off camera oozed with annoyance.

"I just want to be sure you are going to edit all this beginning stuff out. Jennifer doesn't need to see this," Rodney's face showed the same annoyance of John's voice.

"I will. I'm not a video editing expert. So to ease your fears I'll get Chuck to help me. You know he is the one who made that video of Kavanaugh in a dress and high heels."

"I don't want to be wearing a dress in these videos for Meredith."

"You won't. He will know these are serious. Don't worry. Are you going to hold up a sign or something to know where a new video begins?" John's voice evened out.

"Yeah, something like that," Rodney waved a dismissive hand.

**First Birthday**

"I cannot believe a year has already passed since you came into the world my sweet little angel. Happy Birthday, Meredith. I know you have no idea what I'm saying, but I wanted to leave you something other than the pictures and the stories your mum and Uncle John will tell. I wish I could be there to see you grow up. Since I can't, I am making these videos for you to watch. There's one to be played each year on your birthday and at other important moments in your life. I know it's not enough but it's all I can do with such limited time. I wish I got to hold you just once before I had to go away. I never got a chance to see you outside of the pictures from the sonograms when you were in your mum's belly. You are probably just as gorgeous as she is. Know that I love you and your mum very much and you two were the best things to ever happen to me. Be good for you mum and don't give her a hard time. I bet you are walking and talking up a storm by now. You are destined for great things. Just remember to never let anyone crush your dreams. If anyone tells you have no feel for playing the piano, don't listen to them. Prove them wrong and make them eat their words. If you want to dance, dance. Just be yourself! Until next year, my angel. All my love." Rodney finished by blowing a kiss toward the camera.

**Fifth Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, Meredith. I love you very much and wish I could be there to see you. You are five today and I'm sure you noticed that you are not like other kids. If you are living on Earth you will know what I mean, but if you are living on Atlantis there aren't many other kids around. Torren doesn't count since neither of his parents is from Earth and you can't go by that. They have all those weird Athosian customs and all that. You were born a Keller and McKay which made you a genius before you were born. Be good to your mum and don't give her a hard time. Listen to what she says. She knows what she is talking about even if you don't agree with her. Goodbye for now, my angel." With a wave goodbye, the message for Meredith's fifth birthday was over.

**First Day of School**

"Hello, my angel. If you are living on Atlantis I doubt this message will mean much other than an excuse to see me. However if you are on Earth then you better listen. Today is your first day of school. I'm sure you are already leagues smarter than any of your classmates. Do you know the periodic table yet? To how many decimal places can you recite pi? Can you stitch a wound? Or name all the bones of the body alphabetically? It does not matter what path you choose as I am proud of you no matter what. I bet you are as pretty as your mother and you will be breaking hearts in no time. Enjoy school and don't take any crap from people that make fun you for being smarter than them. It's the only thing their simple minds know how to do. If you need help to protect yourself from those who threaten you, ask Teyla. She is one of the wisest people I know and she can literally kick ass big time. Just don't let your mum know I said that. Goodbye for now, my angel."

**Tenth Birthday**

"Happytenth birthday, my Meredith. You might be wondering why your mother and I gave you the name we did. You might have asked and she told you that we named you after me. It was something we decided on before I got... before I wasn't there anymore. There is another story behind it, but I will save that until you are older. Yes, my first name is Meredith. No one called me that except your Aunt Jeannie because she is a brat and liked to annoy me with that name. If you have brothers or sisters treat them right and don't be too annoying to them. Let them know you love them no matter what. Don't ever drift apart and stop talking for years. They are the only siblings you'll have. As the oldest I expect you to look out for them and be a good influence for them. Follow your heart. It will never steer you wrong even if others think it will. I love you always and forever, my angel."

**Thirteenth Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, my daughter. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I'm not going to sugar coat it, being a teenager can be hell. Both your mum and I have been there. Bullies are people who don't know how to deal with people as smart as we are. You can take solace in knowing that they will amount to nothing and you are destined to do great things. I know you are probably growing tired of these videos. As a teenager you probably think they are dumb and boring, but this is the only way I can teach you all the things I wanted to pass onto you since I could not be there for you. Don't be too hard on your mother. Raising you by herself cannot be easy and don't make your teenager years too difficult for her. She knows what she is doing and she has gone through all of what you are feeling. Until next year, my precious one. And a last few pieces of advice: Firstly, never let someone make you eat lunch with your underwear on your head and secondly, an acid tongue will inflict more lasting damage then a fist ever will."

**Sixteenth Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, Meredith! I can't help but wonder what grade you are in now. Both your mother and I went to college at your age and by doing so we missed out on so many high school experiences. I do hope that your mother did as we agreed and allowed you to experience everything there is to experience. High school only comes once and you need to enjoy it. Remember not to be so stressed out about your grades, you are a genius. It just comes naturally to you. I'm sure you have a perfect 4.3 grade point average and are going to go to whatever college you choose to. I'm sure you have become a beautiful young lady. I wish I could be there to see you today. If you have started dating already, I'm sure you're mother told you everything you needed to know already. I have to just add this: Remember to have fun and don't let anyone ever break your heart. I love you my angel and wish I could be here to see the amazing young woman you have become."

**Prom**

"Meredith, I'd be lying to you if I said I wasn't worried about you at all today. But that is trumped by the immense pride I feel for you. You are an amazing young woman and I am proud to call you my daughter. My only wish was to have been there with you today to watch you with your date. I'm sure the two of you look good together but remember not to let him break your heart. I'm not going to tell you what not to do, I'm sure you know enough to make the correct decisions. All I ask is that you be happy. If he makes you happy, then I'm happy, if he doesn't then what are you doing with him? Be yourself, enjoy yourself, and above all else, have fun! Know that I am watching over you. I am enclosing a short little message for you to give to your date. Under no circumstances are you or your mother to see that video. It is for your date's eyes only. Don't worry; it's nothing bad – just a promise of what your Uncle John will do to him if he hurts you. All my love, Meredith, enjoy your prom!"

**Prom (for Meredith's Date)**

"My name is Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay. I am one of the five most intelligent people in two galaxies. My daughter Meredith is one of them as well. Her mother Jennifer also is one of the few I would place in that group. If you are watching this video, I am to understand that you are about to take my daughter to her prom. I should inform you that if I was still alive you would be given the riot act personally however since you are watching this I am unfortunately not alive today. The particulars of my death are irrelevant, just know that they are classified 'Top Secret' by the United States Department of Defense and I was close friends with a lot of the very important members of our military. Let me spell it out to you! You will be the perfect gentlemen to my daughter; you will not do anything to her without her _explicit_ permission. I want her back at home no later than midnight. If you take her somewhere that she doesn't want to go, I will know it. I may not be alive anymore but trust me, I will know if you cross me. Do not make that mistake, for even if I am not there to deal with you, Meredith's Uncle John will deal with you."

Rodney motioned off the screen and John walked into view in his full Air Force Dress Blues, back ramrod straight.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. I am the military commander of an Air Force base at a classified location. I have been part of many Military Black Operations and personally know many of the ranking members of the United States Air Force. Now listen carefully, we will be watching you throughout this prom. You will be driven to the prom in an Air Force limousine with an Air Force driver who will wait outside through the whole thing. You make one wrong move, one deviation from Rodney's instructions, we _will_ mobilize and you will be surrounded. I would do anything for Rodney's daughter, don't cross him or you will be crossing_ me._ Let me tell you quite frankly: you don't want to cross me. It won't be pleasant for you."

John crossed out of the frame and Rodney stepped back in. "Now that we've gone over the ground rules, let me remind you of two things. One: She is my daughter; make sure you don't hurt her. Two: Try to have some fun; it's not every day that you have a prom to go to."

**Eighteenth Birthday**

"You are officially an adult today. Happy eighteenth birthday, my angel. Know that as long as you live under your mother's roof you will have to follow her rules. Even though you think of yourself as an adult and think that you know everything. It's partly from being as old as you are and it's also written into the McKay DNA. You are almost ready to go out into the world on your own and it can be a scary place. No matter how far you go your mum will always be there for you and I will always be looking down from above to make sure you are okay. Please whatever you do not take up smoking. It's a dirty habit. It makes your teeth yellow and your clothes smelly. Don't even get me started on what it does to your insides. All kinds of nasty and gross stuff, blackening your insides. Ask your mum for some pictures as to what exactly it does to you. I'm sure they will be nice and wonderful pictures. Very informative. Goodbye for now. I know this message is a little disjointed. I have a tendency to ramble on occasion. So, it might be more than on an occasion. Oh, don't look at me like that, Johnny Boy."

**High School Graduation**

"Today is a big day for you, my precious angel. You are putting your childhood behind you and taking your first steps into the real world. College is very different from high school. You are going to have freedoms that you never had before. Enjoy yourself, but don't go too overboard. I'm sure you are valedictorian of your class, but if by some small error you aren't, I'm still proud of you Meredith. Choose your career path wisely. Don't feel pressured to follow after your mum or me, but I wouldn't mind if you studied physics or engineering. Studying medicine, following in your mum's footsteps would be okay too. So maybe there is a little pressure there. If you choose to take after me, never build an atomic bomb as a school protect. I did when I was in grade six and it got me into a lot of trouble and my parents were not too happy with me. Be proud of what you have accomplished as it is only the start of many great things to come. I love you and good luck today."

**Twenty-first Birthday**

"Drink responsibly. I'm not sure how relevant this message is because I have no idea where you and your mother are living. If you two are in Canada then this is a couple of years too late, but if you are living in the States then this is the perfect time for this message. Then again, if you are living on Atlantis, this message is too late. Oh, I forgot to wish you Happy Birthday at the start of this message. With drinking alcohol there comes a big responsibility. I'm not saying you shouldn't drink, but if you do be smart about it. There is no need to drink until you don't know who you are or where you are. I never understood why people drink until they are drunk. Then again, if you are anything like your mother then you will be able to hold your liquor. Just don't tell her I said that. She can drink your Uncle John under the table and that is an amazing feat. Yes, you know it's true, Sheppard. Don't look at me like that. Getting back to the message, have fun today, my angel. Your life is only beginning. I love you, my daughter."

**College Graduation**

"Congratulations, Meredith. I'm so proud of you and wish I could be there, standing with your mother as you walk up and accept your diploma today. I hope this is not the end of your studies and you will continue your education. I started imagining this day from the moment I first felt you kick in your mother's womb. I know it was a little early to start thinking about that. When I graduated from university, my parents did not even show up. They were too busy bickering with each other. Know that even though I am not physically there for you today, but I am there in spirit. Corny, yes, I know, but it's also the truth. Have your Uncle John talk to you about ascension someday. I love you and there is no stronger truth."

**Wedding**

"My little girl, if you are watching this today it means I regretfully wasn't able to be here for this important day in your life. I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle and give you to your husband. Hopefully your brother is the one giving you away, that is if your mum decided to have another child. Or then maybe it's your Uncle John or Uncle Ronon. He better be a nice guy or he won't be getting a decent night's sleep until he is gone. He will regret the day he ever messed with a McKay, but I'm sure your Uncles will teach him a good lesson. No one messes with my daughter and gets away with it. Now getting back onto topic, finding that one person that you want to spend the rest of your life with is... I don't know what it is. It's not really something you can explain. It just is. Just like it was with your mother and me. We started off as friends and before either of us knew it we had fallen in love with each other. My only regret is that I never got to marry her. I don't regret a day that I spent with her. A love like that does not come around often and I hope you found that with your husband. Know that I am watching from above, happy and sad that my little girl is all grown up. I love you and hope that you have many years of happiness ahead." Rodney wiped a single tear away from his eye.

**First Child**

"Creating a life is a miracle. Then watching as that life grows is an amazing experience as I'm sure you witnessed these past nine months. So many crazy thoughts go through your head when you learn you are going to become a parent. I went through it all, but I finally saw what was most important and that was you. A life I was responsible for helping to create. You probably wonder what advice I could be giving since I did not even get the chance to see you come into the word and this is being filmed two months before you mum is due to have you. My advice is simple; love your child. It's all they ask for. Be there for them no matter what. There may be times where you want to yell and wonder what you got yourself into, but just take a step back and realize that one day the roles will be reversed and they will be the one yelling at their kids. One last piece of advice is don't let a day go by where you don't tell them that you love them. There will be times they don't want to hear it, but it will be something they will never forgot. Congratulations, my baby is now a parent. I love you, my angel and Daddy is very proud of you."

**Twenty-fifth Birthday**

"Happy Birthday, my angel. Though you are hardly little anymore. Twenty five years old today. You are all grown up and I suspect that you are either working on your PhD or are in medical school. I don't know if you have started a family yet, but this is the last video I've recorded for your birthday. You wonder why I chose to stop at twenty-five. A quarter of a century may seem like a good place to end, but it has a different meaning.

About five month before I filmed these videos your Uncle John travelled forty-eight thousand years into the future and he was sent back by me. More like a me from an alternate timeline. A timeline where I was the only parent you had. It's kind of ironic that in sending John back that now it was you only had your mother there to raise you. The twenty-five years comes from the time that I...er he spent working on a hologram program that sent John back. Everyone that he cared for died and you were the only one he had left. Before he returned to Atlantis to install the program, he promised his daughter that he would always be there for her and that he would always be her father. I'm sorry I was not able to live up to his promises. One of his promises I kept is that I will always love you. I love you Meredith and I'm proud of the amazing woman I'm sure you have become. Find someone to love and be happy! Goodbye, my angel, I'll miss you!"

* * *

"Wait I'm not done yet, John. There is one more message I need to leave. You are to give this to Jennifer the day she gives birth. Not a day sooner and not a day later." Rodney said with all the seriousness he could muster.

There was no room for debate and John just continued to film.

**Message to Jennifer for the day she gives birth**

"I know this day had to be hard for you. I'm sorry that I was not able to be here for you as you gave birth. I hope you are watching this as you hold our precious little miracle. I had John film this message as well as a series of messages for Meredith to be given to her on every birthday as well as several other milestones in her life. I did not ask you to help me film these messages because I knew you would have tried to talk me out of it. I had a difficult enough time getting Sheppard to help me.

I don't even know where to begin. What could I possibly say to the person who gave me the best two years of my life? My soul mate. The one who showed me the meaning of true love. The one who always put on a brave face my last few days even though I know you were dying on the inside. I heard you crying at night when you thought I was asleep. My only regret is I wasted those several months scared of becoming as father and doubting our love. Part of me wonders if this is some kind of punishment for the way I treated you. I don't think that really matters at this point. What is important right now is you and Meredith. I only want you two to be happy and live life to the fullest. I never thought love could feel like this.

Jennifer, you are an amazing person and I was so lucky to have you in my life. Sometimes I was not sure how you put up with me. I know I was never the easiest person to get along with and yet that never scared you away from me. I know it is probably cliché to say, but you made me want to be a better person. You showed me there was more to life than work and proving I was better than everyone else. I had you and Meredith and there was nothing else that made me happier. Knowing I had you to come home to after a day of my department driving me crazy made them seem less annoying. Just telling you that I love you is far from adequate to describe the depths of my feelings for you. You know that I was never one for sentimentality and I'm not sure if it's knowing that I won't be around for much longer or your erratic hormones are affecting me or maybe it's that just simply you are the first person that I really mean it to when I say those words. I'm not really sure how to end this so I will just end with this wish; I sure hope that Patrick Swayze's character in Ghost was right when he said that _the love inside, you take it with you. _Though I will admit I was oddly turned on by that kiss between Demi and Whoopi. Yeah, you really did not need to hear that and it's kind of disturbing that that is my last words to you. So I should just finish with: I love you."

* * *

Jennifer pressed the button to turn off the screen, tears blinding her eyes. She knew she was not meant to see the videos yet, they must have accidentally been mixed in with the videos she had been making to track Rodney's memory loss. Her heart felt as it had been ripped from her chest, knowing that time had run out and it would take a miracle for her to have her Rodney back.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

A/N: This was a big undertaking and a hard chapter to write at times. I would not have finished it without the help of Shadows Of Realm, who helped me immensely with this and who also betaed and wrote three of the videos (16th Birthday and the 2 prom videos) . Please leave a review and let me know what you thought.


	22. The Shrine Part Six

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have followed this journey, this arc of the story is almost done. Another chapter or two and the Shrine will be done. Unbetaed. Mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 22- The Shrine Part 6**

Jennifer could not stop the tears as they flowed from her eyes after watching the videos Rodney had made for their daughter and the last message he left for her. After watching the emotional messages she really felt like all hope was lost and if something drastic was not done in the next day or two, Rodney would be forever lost to them. "Calm down, crazy girl," she rubbed her stomach, which was hidden under the table. "Just a few more minutes and we will go," she knew the unborn child looked forward to the visits with her father. It was when she was most calm. Even with as far-gone as Rodney was, he still remembered who she and their daughter were. The most important things were what he held onto the longest. A year ago those things would have been Rodney's work and it gave the physician a small measure of comfort that now it was her and their child. She used the sleeve of her shirt to dry her eyes and a loud knock to the doorframe dragged Jennifer back to the harsh reality.

Jeannie thought it was time to meet the doctor that was treating her brother. In the few hours she had been here, she had yet to see the woman who had been in her office the whole time. She had many questions that she needed answered and Jeannie was going right to the source. It had been very disturbing to see the man who had so prided himself on his intelligence to be a shell of his former self. When her brother had mentioned Meredith also being his daughter name, she attributed it the parasite in his head. "Hi, I have a few questions that I need answered." She was not sure what she had walked in on and why the doctor was crying.

The emotional woman took a deep breath, not expecting the interruption. Jennifer had not put much thought into want she was going to say to Rodney's sister. "Sure. What do you want to know?" She pushed the chair away from the table and her hand instinctively went to her stomach, knowing Rodney had been waiting until he saw Jeannie in person to tell her about the baby.

Jeannie's eyes went right to Jennifer's midsection, "Everything."

Jennifer launched into a full disclosure of Rodney's condition, telling her how he was infected to what his last few days would bring. That was the hardest part for Jennifer to talk about as she was not ready to give on Rodney, but her options were severely limited. "Shhh, little one. We are going now," the tired woman rubbed her belly, hoping to get her daughter to calm down. Jennifer carefully got up and rubbed her sore back.

Jeannie frowned as she looked at Jennifer, noting that the physician looked drained and that it seemed like she had put too much strain on herself for being pregnant. "How far along are you?"

"Almost seven months." Jennifer winced as she felt a hard kick just below her rib cage and it robbed the woman of breath for a couple seconds.

"She's not happy with me right now," she said to Jeannie. "Okay. Okay we are going now," the comment was directed at the life growing in her. Jennifer was not going to tell Jeannie that the unborn child was her niece until asked, knowing that the other woman knew nothing about her relationship with Rodney.

"You look exhausted," Jennie offered up as a reason the baby was acting up. It did not make sense why an overly stressed and very pregnant woman was in charge of her brother's care. "The stress cannot be good for the baby."

Jennifer rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "And she doesn't let me forget it." She knew if the stress level kept up she was at risk to give birth prematurely. She was about to speak again when John called her on the radio. "What is it John?"

"Rodney is asking for you. He's getting quite agitated."

"I was just on my way," Jennifer sighed. She knew Rodney had wondering where she was, knowing that she came for one of her multiple daily visits at this time.

The women walked in silence toward Rodney's room. His comment about a daughter started to nag Jeannie, "When I was with Mer me mentioned something about Meredith being his daughter's name too. That was because of the parasite, right? Something his mind made up because he feels guilty never stopping to have children of his own."

Jennifer stopped in her tracks at the question. Jeannie was eventually going to hear the truth from someone. "No," she shook her head and rested her hand on her stomach.

Jeannie jumped in before Jennifer could get in another word, assuming she was telling Rodney what he wanted to hear. "You aren't just telling Mer what he wants to hear because he's sick? What happens when he recovers and wants to be part of your child's life?"

"Excuse me?" the physician was confused and slightly offended. "No. Rodney will be part of her life because he is her father. Conceived the old fashioned way," Jennifer felt she had to explain just in case Jeannie had some other ideas.

The confused woman was not totally convinced by Jennifer's words. "I knew Mer was excited about something, but becoming a father was the last thing I expected. So you and he..." It was a little hard to digest the news, as she never thought her brother would ever have children and if he did that, he would run as far as he could in the opposite direction.

"Yes, we are. I love him. I know it goes against everything that I'm the one treating him, but Rodney refused any treatment unless I was the one treating him. You know how..."

"Stubborn my brother could be. I have a good idea," Jeannie smiled slightly. "I was talking to Ronon and he mentioned this place that could give Mer one last day as himself." She knew that a raw nerve was struck as the pregnant woman visibly tensed up. Perhaps the physician was telling the truth and genuinely cared for her brother.

"Did Ronon tell you how dangerous that planet is? Not to mention it's not what Rodney would want." As much as it hurt not have one more day with Rodney as he was before he got sick, deep down she knew it was not something he would want to go through. Jennifer knew he had made his peace with things and said the goodbyes he wanted. "How do we even know this place works as Ronon says it does? There is no scientific or medical reasoning why the shrine should work the way he claims. The parasite's tendrils have invaded almost every part of Rodney's brain. Only removing the parasite will undo the effects it has caused and I've done everything possible to remove it."

"I want to take my brother there. I want to give him his one last chance to say his goodbyes. One day where he could be himself. Mer has no idea what is going on. I want to say goodbye. It doesn't matter how dangerous it is," Jeannie said firmly. It was not fair that she did not have a chance to have closure with Rodney. "Are you just going to give up and not even try?"

Jennifer rubbed her eyes, "I'm not giving up. I would do anything to have Rodney back, but this is not something he would not want. If this place works as Ronon says it does, how fair is it to Rodney to tease him with one day of normalcy before he dies? It's not right to put him through that."

Jeannie was torn. On one hand she saw where Jennifer was coming from, trying to respect the wished she thought her brother had and on the other hand she did not see what harm it would do to give her brother one last day of normalcy and her a chance to say a real goodbye. Not to the shell of a man her brother was. There was no way he would fault her for giving him one more day. There was no more doubt that Jennifer truly loved Rodney and she would always be grateful to her for showing her brother a few months of real happiness, but she had to do this for her own sake. "I'm his next of kin. I want to do this."

The emotionally drain doctor rolled her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do. She was not Rodney's wife, only pregnant with his daughter, and had no say outside of being his treating physician. She had to abide by the family's wishes even if she knew the patient would be against it. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "I just have to talk to Rodney about it first," Jennifer sighed, knowing he would not understand the conversation. This was the time of the day where she stopped being his doctor and was just a woman who just wanted to be with the man she loved. "If you would excuse me," she distanced herself Jeannie and entered the room where Rodney was.

* * *

"Late," Rodney looked up with sad eyes that did not last long once he saw her rounded belly.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," Jennifer took the chair next to the bed. One hand took Rodney's left hand and the other went to touch his face. "I had to talk to your sister for a bit, but we are here now."

The dying man leaned his head toward Jennifer's stomach. "I love you, Meredith," Rodney said to his daughter as his hand caressed the bump under Jennifer's shirt. He let out a squeal of joy when he felt a kick. "I'm sorry," he wiped the tears that hid at the corner of Jennifer's eyes. "Love you."

"I love you too," she rested her head next to his and began to tell him about the trip they would take tomorrow. It made her angry that Rodney agreed to it without understanding the danger behind it. Jennifer wanted to spend all the time she could with him and hoped Meredith could feel the love her father had for her. The couple conversed the best they could with Rodney's deteriorated state. There were times where words were not needed to express what was between them. The parasite could not destroy the love they had for each other.

**- TBC..**


	23. The Shrine Part Seven

**Chapter 23- The Shrine Part 7**

Jeannie watched Jennifer and her brother together through the window above the room the couple was in. A lump formed in her throat and her heart started to crumble. "They are for real?" she asked as John came up behind her.

"It's a little hard to believe, right? You couldn't have two people more opposite when it comes to personality, but something with them just works. It's pretty amazing he still understands what those two mean to him. It's the bonds he refuses to let go of," John said with a sad look as he watched the lovers with what could be one of their last moments together.

"I'm still in shock," the woman covered her mouth with her hand. "Last time I saw him I was pushing to propose to that Katie woman. I think he even bought a ring and now I find out he got some woman pregnant and they are in love. I always figured he would run far away from any children. He's not even going to see his daughter's birth. I'm just a little confused by all this. He never mentioned Jennifer before."

"They were good friends for about a year before Jennifer got pregnant. I used to tease Rodney when I realized he had a thing for Jennifer even before he realized he did. He did run away from Jennifer after he found about the baby but he came around after a few months and they have been inseparable since. It's kind of ironic in a way that thinking they were going to die was what got them to where they are," John shook his head and looked through the glass at the two.

"What are you talking about?" Jeannie was confused by the comment and needed clarification.

"About seven months ago, Rodney was set to propose to Katie. He showed me the ring and all and I imagined he panicked and went to one of the labs to think. Apparently Jennifer had the same idea and ended up in the same lab. Then an atmospheric anomaly triggered the city's quarantine lockdown. At the time we thought there was a real outbreak. I guess being locked in together your brother and Jennifer admitted there was something going on between them then the city's self-destruct armed and they thought they had an hour to live...you can guess what happened. Needless to say we got out of that crises and now we have the one before us," John tried to hide how upset he was, but his voice faltered slightly, showing the crack that was there. "It's not fair. The morning of that mission I should have left him alone. He said he was in the middle of something. I thought he did not want me disturbing his breakfast. If I only knew how close my joke was to the truth. I should have let them continue what they were doing."

Jeannie was about to ask about the joke, but she figured what he went and thinking about her brother's sex life was not a pretty picture. "It's not your fault, John." She rested her head on John's shoulders and her tears wet his shirt. "He really was looking forward to becoming a father, wasn't he?"

John nodded, "He was. I've never seen him this excited about anything."

"I want to take him to that place Ronon was telling me about. He deserves to have one last day so we can say goodbye," she still could not believe after everything she was going to lose her brother to some strange parasite. She held onto John as if her life depended on it. Both of them needed this moment to grieve before they had to put on their strong faces for Rodney.

* * *

It was thirty hours later that everyone was back in the infirmary, waiting to see if Jennifer's surgery was a success. From the moment the group entered the Shrine of Talus everything blurred into one long minute of insanity. Much to Jennifer's shock Rodney had reverted to how he was before the parasite took control. It was not the place or time to say she had been right that Rodney was angry about being forced to face another round of painful goodbyes, but when there was hope that the parasite could be removed her focus went into doctor mode. It took all her strength to keep her wits about her as she was forced to use the tools on hand to perform delicate surgery in the cave.

Jennifer looked around at the tired faces of Jeannie, John, Ronon and Teyla as they all waited for Rodney to wake. Only when his eyes opened would she know if she would have her Rodney back. Part of her feared that the damage would be permanent and Rodney would be left as a shell of the great man he once was. The constant movement by Meredith was very uncomfortable for the mother to be and Jennifer knew it was a reaction to her stress. Every couple minutes the movement was visible through her shirt.

"Why don't you lie down for a while," John suggested as he saw the exhaustion and pain on Jennifer's face.

"No," the physician said before she yawned. "I need to be here when Rodney wakes up," Jennifer tighter the grasp she had on the sleeping man's hand.

"At least come with us to get something to eat. You need your strength for Meredith and Rodney," Teyla hoped to convince the doctor to take care of herself and the life growing inside of her.

"Can you bring me something back?" Jennifer refused to budge. She jumped when Rodney's hand twitched slightly. "I'm not leaving. I need to be here for him."

"Jennifer, you should really take a break. All of this is not good for your daughter. I'll be here for Mer if he wakes up. He wouldn't want you to overdo it," Jeannie looked across the bed where she held her brother's other hand.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly. "And she's fine too." Jennifer resented that she was being told how to take care of herself. "We are better off here," the back of her hand caressed the unconscious man's cheek. She knew she would relax more if she watched over Rodney. It could be any time that he would wake up and she would never forgive herself if she was not around when he opened those amazing blue eyes.

"I'm hungry anyway," John nodded. "So we are going to head to the mess," he motioned for Ronon and Teyla to join him, knowing that the two women in Rodney's life probably could use some time alone to talk now that the immediate crisis was over. "You need anything, Jeannie? Jennifer I'll get you the chocolate pudding with whipped cream and strawberries."

"I'm fine," Jeannie shook her head.

Jennifer nodded, "Thanks John."

"He's going to be alright," Jeannie tried to reassure the weary pregnant woman. "Thank you for saving Mer. It really means a lot to me what you did in the cave. You put all your emotions aside and did what needed to be done. I would never have been able to do what you did. Ignoring the fact I don't have a medical degree. I wouldn't have stayed as calm as you did."

Jennifer bought Rodney's hand to her lips, "You don't have to thank me. I had my own selfish reasons."

"I wouldn't call trying to save someone you love selfish. I never expected my brother to fall this hard for someone and certainly never thought he'd ever have children. Those few moments before the surgery I saw the side of my brother I never thought I'd see again the one who put others before himself. I'm happy that you two found each other and I'm sure you both have a lifetime of happiness ahead of you." Jeannie spoke from the heart. The way the couple had looked at each other in the cave made her blush as she could not remember the last time her husband looked at her like than or when she looked at Kaleb like that. It wasn't that there was trouble in her marriage it was that the first spark had long died out. That spark and adoration was still present between the expectant parents.

"What? No adding until he screws it up." A groggy response came from the bed.

"I didn't think this was the place to bring it up," Jeannie did miss a beat with the banter. It had to be a good sign that her brother was already being a smart ass.

"Have you met the gorgeous woman who is going to be my wife as soon as I can get out of this bed?" Rodney said with a slight smile and turned his head toward Jennifer and his smile grew as big as it could. "Hey, beautiful. How are my two favorite girls?"

"We're fine now," tears washed down her face. It was the first time in a month that the tears Jennifer shed were anything but tears of sorrow. "How are you feeling?" She gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Hmm. A little tired, but besides that I think I'm all here. Why are you crying? You fixed me, didn't you?" Rodney pulled his hand away from his sister to dry Jennifer's tears.

Jennifer nodded and leaned her face against Rodney's hand, "I'm just happy you are going to be okay and you are going to keep your promise to our daughter."

"As soon as you clear me for travel back to Earth," he said with a giddy smile before turning his head to Jeannie. "You'll be there, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. You've done well for yourself, Mer. Got yourself quite the woman. It's nice to see you really happy again," Jeannie smiled at the oblivious happy duo who looked as if they got a new lease on life, which in a way they did. "Just don't lose your edge. Would hate to see you soft, Old Man," she teased as the little sister poked her brother in the stomach with her finger.

"Never going to happen, Frizzy-Do Bratty," Rodney addressed his sister without breaking his eyes from Jennifer.

"Wonder how long it will take little Meredith to wrap you around her little finger?" It was going to take a while to get used to the idea that her brother was going to become a father.

"Never happen," Rodney said defensively.

"It's already happened, hasn't it?" Jeannie looked to Jennifer for confirmation.

"Yes, it has." The two women broke out laughing while Rodney pouted.

**To be continued… **

* * *

**A/N: I did not want to mess around with what happened at the shrine and chose to skip it. Now that the sad parts are done with the story will take on a happier tone from here on out. Thanks to all those who continue to read this. Also, thank you Shadows-of-Realm for the beta.**


	24. Earthbound

**Chapter 24- Earthbound**

Two weeks had passed since Rodney's lifesaving surgery and it was as if he had never been sick at all. The only reminder was the tiny surgical scar on his forehead that was only visible if it was being looked for. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he kneaded the stiffness from Jennifer's shoulders.

"Like a Weeble," Jennifer pouted. "I feel like I'm going to fall over one of these days. Hmm. That feels good," She sighed happily as his expert hands got rid of the knot in her shoulder that had been driving the pregnant woman crazy for the last hour.

"A what?" the reference was lost on the geek since birth.

"Weebles wobble but they don't fall down," Jennifer started to explain the toy until she could see Rodney holding back a laugh. "It's not funny and yes I know I bought it up. That's not the point."

Rodney let out one snort of laughter, "Come on. You have to admit it's a little funny. You make a very cute Weeble. I don't think I'm going to push and see if you can't fall down."

Jennifer bit the inside of her cheek not amused that he found this funny, "Wise choice, My Geek in Shining Armor. Maybe it is a little funny," she allowed reluctantly.

"My Little Weeble has a nice ring to it." To keep himself out of trouble Rodney placed a firm kiss on her lips. A peace offering of sorts.

She wanted to be angry but the intensity of the kiss pushed it out of her mind. Jennifer's hands found their way under Rodney's shirt, nails lightly scratching his side. Her hands were barely able to reach as her stomach got in the way, but it did not stop her from trying.

The passionate embrace lasted for several minutes until the couple was rudely interrupted. "If you keep that up you'll get your girlfriend knocked up. Oh, wait you already did that," John said after clearing his throat. It was a good natured rib that only a best friend could get away with.

"What do want Sheppard?" the breathless couple asked at the same time as their foreheads rested against one another.

"I just came to tell you everything is set and we are can leave when you two are ready. Do I need to give you two sometime alone?" He had to push couple. John would not have picked on them if both their faces were not as red as tomatoes.

"We're ready," Rodney quickly grabbed Jennifer's hand and they rushed out of the room, breezing past Jeannie on their way out without as much as an acknowledgment.

"What was that about?" Jeannie asked as she saw the couple round the corner.

John grimaced and shook his head, "Our soon to be newlyweds are acting every bit the part and are unable to keep their hands off each other."

"Better you than me," she did not want to have the disturbing image of her older brother making out with someone. "They are ready to go?"

"Now they are. We're ready to go. I wonder how fast they can put together a wedding." They only had a three day leave on Earth and everything needed to be done in that span as they would be returning on the Daedalus on its regularly scheduled trip.

John was the only one besides the bride and groom cleared for the trip. The couple had a brief debate about waiting so more people could attend, but Jennifer and Rodney agreed that after everything that they went through they just did not want to wait.

Ten minutes later the group of four was stepping through to gate at the SGC and was greeted by General Landry. The man always loved a wedding and he was glad to help pull some strings to get things started for the couple. "Dr. Keller you look positively radiant. Congratulations to you and Dr. McKay on your upcoming wedding and birth of your child," he held his hand out to Rodney to shake.

"Thank you, General," Rodney shook the other man's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called in a favor with a local deacon and he agreed to perform the ceremony if you want to use him. He has a small church that overlooks the mountain," Hank hoped he was not stepping on any toes with his plans as he was not sure if they had time to make any of their own.

"Thank you, Sir. We will be happy to take you up on your offer," Jennifer said with a smile. She really did not like the idea of having a courthouse wedding, but with the time constraints they had the pregnant woman resigned herself to accept that for now. Now, with the General's offer Jennifer was glad to accept.

"Excellent," Landry clapped his hands together. "I will call Peter and let him know." Hank was gone before anyone could respond.

Rodney smiled as Sam appeared at the doorway, "Just the person I needed to see. Everything set?"

"Hello, to you too Rodney. Yes, everything is set," Carter shook her head with amusement before turning her attention to the pregnant woman, "Jennifer you look amazing. You have two months to go, right? How are feeling?"

"Thank you, Sam and yes just about. I'm feeling a lot better now that I know Rodney is going to be okay," Jennifer slid her arm around Rodney's waist and slid her hand into his back pocket. The couple then looked at each other with one of those sickeningly sweet grins.

"They've been like this for the last week," John rolled his eyes as he saw Carter try to contain her laughter.

Jennifer looked between the two scientists, "What is set?" there was something going on that she was not aware of.

"An afternoon of pampering for you and the brat," Rodney gestured toward Jeannie. "I know this isn't your dream wedding, but you deserve to feel like a princess."

The bride to be smirked, touched by Rodney's offer. Jennifer placed a quick kiss on his lips and then pressed her lips to his ear, "All that matters is I have you: my one true love."

Rodney's face turned cherry red at the words that only reached his ears, "Let's see if you still are saying that when you are giving birth to our daughter." His hand gently massaged her cheek, "Enjoy your day. You should be done before you have to meet your dad at least I hope you will. If you're not I don't think it will be too long. Then we'll meet at the hotel. You trust me to pick up the rings for tomorrow? Nothing too showy, right? Simple gold bands, right? Anything else I should know? You are feeling okay? She's not causing too much trouble for you? I don't have to be there when you tell your father do I? He's retired Navy, right? He's not going to want to kill me for getting you pregnant before we got married? You aren't going to tell him everything, are you? Cause then he's really going to want me dead." His mouth could not stop once it started as his pre-wedding jitters started to come to a head.

Jennifer intertwined her fingers into Rodney's. It comforted her that she was not the only one worried about tomorrow, "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let my dad hurt you. He's going to have to deal with that I'm all grown up and going to have my own baby. I trust your decision to pick out rings. I'll meet you at the hotel later. Just relax a little," she gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Easy for you to say," Rodney grumbled until Jennifer placed his hand on her stomach and he felt movement. The kick from little Meredith erased the father-to-be's bad mood. "You knew that would work. Thank you for that my daughter."

"She already has you whipped," Jennifer said with a sly smirk. "Where are you sending us?"

"Ask Carter. She made the reservations. I told her to pick out a nice spa that has the best pregnancy massage. Only the best for you," Rodney smiled at Jennifer and then turned to Jeannie, "and you get to go along for the ride. I guess I owe you or something." It was a good natured rib toward his sister.

"You are too kind, Mer," Jeannie lightly patted her brother's arm. She was still having difficulty accepting that her brother was getting married and having a child of his own. When Jeannie had been pregnant her brother had read her the riot act about choosing to raise a child over having a career. There was part of her that did not agree with how Rodney got involved with Jennifer, but after almost losing him she could not deny him the extreme happiness she saw in him whenever he was with or talked about Jennifer and his daughter. When it came down to it he was still her brother and his happiness was all that mattered in the end and Jennifer obviously loved her brother as much as he loved her. "I still can't believe you are going to have a baby," the sister's head shook in disbelief.

"Well I am and you better get used to it," Rodney put one arm around his sister. "Or does it make you feel old that you are going to be an auntie?"

"You will always be older than me and my daughter will be five in a couple of months. I will enjoy a day of pampering at your expense," Jeannie was immensely grateful she was able to banter with her brother again, as if he was never at death's door two weeks ago.

"Yes, enjoy it while it lasts," Rodney turned his attention away from Jeannie and turned it to the other woman in his life. "If Jeannie misbehaves just pinch her arm."

"And if your groom misbehaves I'll give him a time out with no snacks," John joined in on the childish but good natured ribbing.

Rodney ignored John's comment and lightly kissed Jennifer's cheek. "I love you and I'll see you later. Have fun, but not too much without me."

Two hours later Jeannie was sitting at the spa having a pedicure while Jennifer was getting her special pregnancy massage. She could not remember the last time that she had time for this level of pampering. "This feels good," the relaxed woman sighed contently and looked at the woman next to her who was also receiving a pedicure.

"I thought I would treat myself. This is long overdue," the woman tilted her head back in relaxation.

"This is my brother's doing. He's getting married tomorrow and decided to treat me and his bride to be at the spa," Jeannie glanced over the selection of colors. "I don't even know what color to pick."

"How thoughtful of him," the fellow female smiled. "Are you in the wedding party? What color dress are you wearing?"

"I haven't even thought of what to wear. I don't think they are having a proper wedding party. This is being put together at the last minute," Jeannie explained as she picked out a color for her nails. She jumped as a throat cleared in front of her. "Jennifer, Are you finished with your massage?"

"Just finished," Jennifer said her voice unsure as her eyes fell upon the woman. The pregnant woman felt all her muscles tighten and raised her hand protectively to her stomach.

"Dr. Keller, it's unexpected to see you here. When are you due?"

Jennifer's breath caught in the back of her throat and her hand started to shake, "I'm due in two months. It's unexpected to see you too, Dr. Brown."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm and Crye4Me for their assistance on this chapter. I never intended on leaving the Katie situation hanging so that has to have closure before our couple can get married. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review.**


	25. Moving Forward

A/N: This chapter ended up being a lot longer than I had expected, but I needed to get certain things done before I could finish. There is one more chapter before the wedding. Please be patient for me. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm who beta-ed half the chapter and to hifield who greatly helped with her feedback and ideas. Big thank you both. Thank you to all the readers and reviewers as well.

* * *

**Chapter 25- Moving Forward**

Katie looked between the women, unsure what to say. She had no idea who Jeannie was, but figured her brother was the one Jennifer was marrying. The groom had to be someone from Atlantis. Katie wanted to ask about Rodney, but she did not want to seem desperate. The Daedalus was leaving in a few days and the botanist could wait a little longer for the answers she sought, besides she was not sure if Jennifer had the answers she was looking for. "Congratulations. Do you know what you are having?" The red head did not know anything about the CMO and thought some small talk could not hurt.

Jennifer's hand protectively covered her stomach, "A girl." She sighed; wishing that everything could go smoothly for once and hoped Rodney was having better luck buying the rings. "What brings you to the spa today?" It would be easier if Jennifer got to the point and find out if Katie had plans on returning to Atlantis and what her intentions where regarding Rodney.

"I just finished up the special assignment and thought I would treat myself before heading back," Katie knew she could not be more specific with Jeannie there.

The news made the pregnant woman flinch and protect stomach more, "You really are coming back?" Thanks to a crazy couple of months, Jennifer knew that Rodney had not thought about what was going to happen when his ex-returned. Was Katie really and ex or did she still consider him her boyfriend. Knowing Rodney as she did, part of him probably thought she was not going to return.

"I am! You sound surprised," the meek woman did not understand the surprised reaction. It was not as if her return would impact the blonde doctor.

Jennifer frowned and knew her daughter felt the sudden stress and Meredith let her mother know she was not happy with the change. "Umm. Well. It's just we didn't think you were really coming back, Katie," she was not sure if she was the right one to break the news to Katie that in twenty-four hours she would be married to Rodney. The side of the pregnant woman with hormones coursing through her body wanted to break the news she had no chance with the man she hoped to return to. Then the more rational side said that this was no place for a confrontation like that.

Jeannie knew something was bothering her sister-in-law to be and once she mentioned the name Katie, it all became clear to her. The red head was her brother's ex, the one he left for Jennifer and it was obvious that Katie had no idea that the split from Rodney was permanent. "So, you're Katie?" The McKay in her could not leave the situation alone.

"Jeannie, please not here," Jennifer thought this was not the place to crush whatever hopes the woman had. "Calm down, crazy girl," she tried to soothe the child who was poking hard with some appendage. "That's it, Meredith. Nice and calm," the gentle rubbing motions relaxed the baby. "I think some days she is out to get me."

Jeannie laughed, "She is like her Daddy in more than just name?"

"Definitely," the pregnant woman removed her hand from her stomach. She believed that it should be Rodney to tell Katie about them. She had nothing against the woman, but this made for a very awkward situation now that it was obvious that the sometimes cranky scientist was the father of the life growing inside of her. She might have been able to get away with saying that she was just naming the girl after Rodney until the man had a chance to talk to his ex, but the second that Jeannie mentioned that the unborn child had her father's name that secret was out of the bag.

Katie did not think much of the child's name until it was mentioned that she would be sharing her father's name. That is when her expression soured and it even further soured after she did some quick math in her head. Jennifer was seven months pregnant and she was gone for six. "This happened when I was still there?" she said in disbelief. The red head never pegged Rodney for the cheating type.

Jennifer took a deep breath, knowing she and Rodney would never be able to tell their daughter the true story of how she was made until she was ready to have children of her own. "Technically yes. Not that this makes it any better, but when you are faced with death one may admit things to things hidden beneath the surface and do things they would not normally do. Neither of us went looking for anything when we became friends. It was kind of something that just snuck up on both of us. Then when we were trapped in that lab and the self-destruct was armed… we did not have any way of knowing there was no outbreak." Part of her will always feel guilty for what happened, but it also gave her the two best things in her life.

The botanist always suspected something happened during the lockdown. It was when Rodney started to act weirder than he had been since he returned a month before the quarantine lockdown. Most things that made no sense before now were much clearer. Katie had no idea the two department heads had even known each other outside of meetings and frequent trips to the infirmary. She had passed off the visits as his rampant hypochondria, but obviously it was all a ruse. "How long were you seeing him before the lockdown?"

Jennifer shifted uncomfortably as they were getting stares from other patrons, "Perhaps we should take this someplace a little less crowded."

Katie agreed, knowing there was stuff that both women needed to get off their chests. "There is a little cafe a couple stores away." She had plans to be picked up from there so if things got ugly she would have an easy escape option.

The pregnant physician nodded, "Alright. We'll go there." Jennifer turned to Jeannie who was being remarkably quiet, "Can you call Rodney and let him know where I'll be and tell him to join me after he and John are done shopping?" She worried what the physicist's reaction would be, but this had to be done if they wanted a clean slate on their life together.

Jeannie nodded, waiting for one of the women to slap each other and was shocked when it did not happen. Katie was not what she had expected, not that she had any real idea of what she was expecting. She was expecting something different to deal with her brother's imposing personality. Jeannie did not see her being able to balance Rodney in the way Jennifer did. "I'll call him. Are you sure you are going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself," Jennifer reassured Jeannie. She hated being treated like a fragile doll because she was pregnant. Two weeks ago she had walked through dangerous terrain to save her husband to be and now she was being questioned if she could deal with his ex-girlfriend.

Without and further argument Jennifer and Katie left the spa in an awkward silence and made their way to the cafe. It wasn't until the waitress left after placing their order that Katie directly questioned Jennifer. "Please be truthful. How long was something going on between you and Rodney whole I was still around?"

"Nothing happened until the lockdown. We were only friends until that day," Jennifer hoped Katie would believe her. It was not as if she was lying on that fact.

"See, that is what I am having a hard time believing. I had no idea you Rodney even knew each other than a professional capacity," Katie stood her ground, she had to find something to stay angry on. "Why didn't he say anything?"

The pregnant woman sighed as she sipped her newly arrived tea, "That is not my place to say, but we were friends for close a year before. The night we landed on after losingElizabeth, he came to me to look for something to help him sleep and we ended up talking for hours. That's when our friendship started. We both felt guilty for reactivating the nanites since it was both of us that did it."

"So there was never anything between him and John? I heard Rodney say he was in love with his best friend. I just assumed he was talking about John, but he meant you, didn't he?" Part of her always knew he could not have been talking about another man, but at the time Katie had no idea Rodney had female friends.

"Never. They are like brothers," Jennifer nodded. "He was talking about me. This wasn't something we planned. I never expected to fall in love with Rodney. It was something that surprised the both of us."

Katie was confused at what Jennifer was trying to say, was falling in love with Rodney a good or bad thing or was it something of convenience, "Are you only with him because of the baby?" She still wanted to protect him even if he crushed her heart. She did not want him to go through what he put her through.

"What?" Jennifer looked horrified at the implication. "No."

"I just thought when you said you never expect to..." she wanted to hear everything no matter the pain it would cause.

"I didn't mean it like that. I know this is hard for you, but I just meant that when Rodney and I became friends we didn't go looking for anything other than friendship. I don't regret for one second, falling in love with him. Rodney and our daughter; I can't begin to describe what I feel for them," the physician explained. She wanted to say that when you don't go looking for love and it finds you that is when it is much sweeter but thought it insensitive as Katie did not do the friends to lovers thing as she did with Rodney.

Katie wanted answers she was not sure she wanted to hear the truth on, "He could have told me about the baby before I left. It would have made everything easier."

Jennifer did not know what answer the other woman was looking for and thought the truth would be the best course of action at the moment, "He didn't know. I only found out the morning you were set to leave." That day would be forever burned into her memory as it was the day she thought Rodney had died in the mining facility and he ended up breaking her heart twice that day.

"If you don't mind me asking; why choose now to get married?" Katie hoped the answers would give her closure so she could move on with her life.

"We just thought it was time," the pregnant woman was guarded about telling her about the illness that almost claimed Rodney's life and the promise he made.

Katie pursed her lips trying to find a way to say what she was about to say. She had some hard feelings about the whole situation. For the longest time she had thought Rodney was the one, the first man she really loved and that there was someone who was helping to make the pain a little less. The only reason she had not fully committed to something was the glimmer of hope that Rodney would want her back. The botanist knew it was not fair to string him along anymore and was seriously on the fence about returning to Atlantis. It was as if fate stepped in and made the decision for her before she took the three week journey. She hated herself for being upset and relieved that Rodney had moved on. The hardest thing to deal with was that he was going to become a father. During their relationship he had always be vehemently against having children and in two months he would have a child and according to Jennifer, it was something the usually cranky man was looking forward to. "I'm glad he is happy. Rodney deserves to be happy. You can do that for him, right?"

Jennifer was a bit thrown by sudden change in attitude, but she made nothing of it, "Of course I can and I want you to know I fell in love with him long before I found out about our baby I just didn't know it at the time. Now, if you excuse me for a moment," she winced as she stood up. "Comes with the territory of late pregnancy," the physician nodded toward the bathroom near the entrance of the cafe.

"Of course," Katie nodded and watched as Jennifer moved toward the bathroom. She was all right that Rodney moved on and the only part that was killing her right now was that she was never going to become a parent. Being in her early forties, she knew the cards were stacked against her for having a child. The botanist was about to look away when she saw Rodney enter the cafe. It was then she saw it; the way he looked at Jennifer and the way his hand went protectively went to her stomach. It was the look she had hoped to see from him one day, but it never came. There was only a slight twinge of jealously when Katie saw Jennifer return the same look. She could not hear what the couple was saying to each other, but it ended with Jennifer squeezing Rodney's hand and a kiss to his cheek, not for one second did he look uncomfortable with the public display of affection.

Rodney uncomfortably made his way to the table, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked at Katie for a long moment before shifting his gaze to his feet. "I...um...err, to be honest I never thought I would have to do this. I didn't think you really planned on coming back. I kinda thought that you had gotten sick of the way I had been acting and gave up on me. Not that I have an excuse for the way I acted those last two months. After Jeannie and I were kidnapped I was in a really weird place. That's not an excuse. This wasn't something that either of us planned. What I'm trying to say is; I'm sorry." There was much more he wanted to say, but he squeezed as much as possible in one breath.

Katie wondered when Rodney was finally going to stop and a small smile spread across her lips when he finally did. His babbling rants were one of his most endearing qualities. "Rodney, why don't you sit?"

"Okay," he sat down, but it did not calm his nerves.

It was different when she was finally face to face with Rodney. When Jennifer explained everything Katie was not as angry, but seeing the man who broke her heart sitting two feet away from her made all the raw emotions come to the surface again. He was about to embark on the things in life she had at one time hoped to be doing with him and he was doing it with someone younger and one half the men on Atlantis and in the SGC had the hots for. The angry woman closed her eyes and had to remind herself that Rodney was happy...and she was happy too, but there was something that kept pulling her toward him, a yearn to keep that first real love alive. "I always thought something changed during the lockdown. I just never thought it was something like this. You were always very adamant about not wanting children."

Rodney raised and waved his hands, "Oh, things weren't always this easy with Jennifer and me. For a couple of months she was ready to kill me. Trust me, I panicked big time at first. I thought I would mess up their lives big time. I guess that is always where my reluctance not to have kids came from. Eventually I realized that no one is a perfect parent and I should not let fear scare me away from the two best things that ever happened to me," he cringed at how insensitive his words came out. "Yeah, I know that was bad. I'm not saying I didn't care for you when we were together. I did. I don't know... things...they just changed. I don't know how to explain it without me sounding like a complete ass. What I found with Jennifer it... It's the kind of thing I never thought I would experience in my lifetime."

Katie sat there, showing no emotion. In a way she knew exactly what he meant as she knew the feeling well. She was becoming angrier by the moment but at herself. She had wasted months on the hope that Rodney would want her back and denied herself the man she wanted with all her heart. The one her ego would not allow to completely reciprocate feelings for. "I understand. I know what you mean." A serene grin graced her face. It was over and she could finally give into the desires she denied herself for months. The guilt over having feelings for a man other than Rodney was gone.

"You know?" This was going too easy and it made McKay nervous.

"There is loving someone and being in love with someone. I did not realize the difference until I met Kevin. For a long time I held onto the hope that you would want to continue our relationship. I didn't want to let it go. There is this pull about you. I did not want to believe it was over. Here, I thought I could be the one to show the forever working Rodney McKay that there was more to life than working, but looks like someone beat me to it. For months, I thought you and John had a thing going. I had no idea that you and Dr. Keller were so close. Why didn't you tell me before that you were friends? You never once mentioned her name."

Rodney's head was spinning at all Katie was saying. He had no idea what the red head meant when she said until she met Kevin. It sounded a lot like she had started a relationship with someone else and in the same breath berating him for doing the same. Granted that he did it first and she would never have been put in that position if it weren't for him. "Because I thought you would have made me stop being friends with her. Thought you would get jealous of someone like Jennifer." _Yeah, right way to word it McKay. _

_"_Someone like Jennifer?" Katie asked and did not get it at first. She knew he meant the youth and looks of the young physician. If she had been fifteen years younger, Katie knew she would be the one many men found attractive. The years had not been kind to her, but she still thought has a moderately attractive woman. "Are you happy with her?" The botanist did not need an answer as the smile that easily formed on his face said more than any of words could. "I'll admit the way you handled everything hurt a lot and I refused to leave my lab at the SGC for days. Then Kevin helped me see that a broken heart can be mended."

"Kevin?" The astrophysicist still had no idea who his ex was talking about. Names were never Rodney's thing and since being cure of the Second Childhood, his name recall was a little worse.

"Major Kevin Marks," the woman replied with a slight blush. Katie felt a fluttering sensation as she spoke the man's name. The Air Force Major was the polar opposite of Rodney. Where as Rodney's caring side only made a rare appearance, Kevin was never afraid to show it. There were nights where he held her as Katie cried herself to sleep. "It's good you found someone to make you happy. Don't waste it."

"You are seeing someone and you are getting mad at me? I don't quite understand that logic."

"If you didn't cheat on me I would never have been put in the situation to have met Kevin," Katie was getting angry only because Rodney was.

Rodney let out an annoyed sigh, "I wouldn't necessarily call it cheating. There were extenuating circumstances. You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

The red head showed her fiery side she hardly let loose, "I don't think that is any of your business." The answer was no, but he did not need to know that. "Look at me with a straight face and tell me you've only slept with her that one time."

He knew that he could not do that especially since he and Jennifer had spent the better part of last night finding creative ways to have sex with her expanded stomach. "You have a point. I shouldn't have asked."

"I thought so," Katie said with a satisfied grin. "As much as it hurt what you did to me, I'm glad it happened when it did. I found the same happiness that you have with Jennifer even though it took me finding out that you are getting married to realize what I had refused to see what I had." She jumped when a strong pair of hands gripped her shoulders. "Kevin," her eyes lit up seeing him standing over her.

Kevin had been nervous when he entered the cafe and saw Katie and Rodney talking. The Major had hoped that she would realize what she had and not return to Atlantis. As he walked toward the couple he feared that the scientist had made a special trip to Earth to try to win Katie back. He had been willing to put up a fight for the special woman until her heard Katie's last line and Kevin felt like he got won the jackpot. "You are getting married? Is that even possible?"He knew the military had a strict policy of Don't Ask Don't Tell andColoradodid not allow same sex marriage.

Rodney felt the little green monster stir inside of him; of course it had to be some strong military man she'd fall for. His eyes rolled dramatically, wondering how many people Katie told that she thought he was a homosexual. "How many people did you tell about that? Yes. It very possible and my _soon to be wife _will also give birth in two months."

Marks looked at Katie confused, "I thought you said he was..."

"I was wrong. He is marrying Dr. Keller tomorrow. Goodbye Rodney. I wish you many years of happiness." The words were bittersweet as Katie was sad to close one chapter of her life, but excited to move onto the next. The red head stood and went over to Rodney and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. "Don't keep things from your wife. Tell her when something is bothering you. Don't keep it inside like you did with me."

Rodney sat there dumbfounded as the events unravelled in front of him. "Umm. Okay." He did not know what else to say. Things certainly did not turn out as he had expected when he heard Jennifer had run into Katie. He was still a bit angry that Katie had made him feel bad about moving on when she had the opportunity to do the same but did not until she had seen he was starting a new life with a wife and daughter.

"Congratulations, Dr. McKay. Pass the same onto Dr. Keller." There was a part of Kevin that was glad that Katie was finally closing the Rodney chapter of her life, meaning that they could finally free explore what was growing between them. He had helped the woman through the dark time after she first left Atlantis and had been patient as Katie was mostly undecided when it came to the scientist in front of him. Kevin had prepared himself to lose the perfect woman and he was relieved that the McKay factor was gone. The only thing left was for Katie to say she was ready to give her heart to him.

"Let's go, sweetie," Katie slipped her hand into Kevin's and quickly pecked his lips. It was time begin the best time in her life.

As Rodney was left alone he could only scratch his head in confusion at everything that just happened. He had expected a lot of yelling and name calling, but instead Katie was leaving with another man. Deep down his ego was a little bruised at the unexpected twist. The scientist 's expression slowly dissolved into indignation as Jennifer returned to the table.

"What happened?" Jennifer tried to stretch her aching back, knowing the hyperactive life inside of her was in need of a nap.

"I'll never understand woman. I don't get you females," he sighed as his hands made wild gestures. "I can't believe this. After all this she's been seeing someone else all these months and she still grilled me over everything. How is that fair?" Rodney whined. "Do all woman do this? Yell at us for doing something wrong and then it is okay if they do the same?" The astrophysicist was truly out of his element and would never truly understand how the female mind worked if he studied it for the rest of his life.

Jennifer slapped her soon to be husband's shoulder hard. "Don't even think on it." The pregnant woman was glad to hear Katie had moved on, leaving them to start their life without the worry of a vengeful ex. She was comforted to know that her and Rodney's union had Katie's blessing. The botanist wanted to make sure Rodney was happy and Jennifer planned on doing that for the rest of her life. "The only two women you have to understand is me and our daughter," her hand started the massage the back of his neck. "And the both of us need a nap now. Why don't we head to the hotel so you can tuck us in with a story." A playful smirk took residence on the physician's face.

**To be continued...**


	26. PreWedding Issues

**A/N: Here is the latest installment of this story. Thanks to all those still following. And to Shadows-of-Realm for the betawork and Crye4Me for the brainstorming. There are a handful of chapters left before I put this story to bed. It has been a fun journey, but things are winding down. I can promise you a happy ending.**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Pre-Wedding Issues**

Rodney tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in the supermarket line, waiting to pay for the unusual order Jennifer wanted thanks to the craving she was having. Sour cream and onion potato chips and catsup and mayonnaise to dip them in. He let out a loud huff as the elderly woman in front of him was paying for her fifty dollar order in change.

"You should learn to be patient. You could be like that one day," the man in line behind Rodney leaned forward to lightly admonish him.

The annoyed scientist turned around and gave the cheeky man his most '_mind your own business, you idiot' _look. "I have a wife that is seven months pregnant waiting for this. Aren't you supposed to get a sty in your eye if you deny a pregnant woman food?" The man with the military haircut looked familiar, but the scientist was never good at placing names with faces. Rodney got a thrill out of calling Jennifer his wife even though there was still twenty hours before she would have the official title.

The man with salt and pepper colored hair had to laugh as the other man had a point. He recalled the cravings his wife had twenty-eight years ago and how upset she'd get if he took too long at the store. "Do I know you from somewhere?" the man asked. The scientist's face looked vaguely familiar and it drove him crazy not being able to put a name to face.

"Umm. Don't think so," Rodney quickly turned his attention to the cashier when the elderly woman finally was done paying. As soon as his purchase was paid for, Rodney only gave the other man a passing glance, "Maybe I just have one of those faces."

That is when it clicked, "Your name is McKay. You did some work with the Russian Air Force about ten years ago. Arrogant prickly SOB if I recall correctly," There was no need to recall correctly. The arrogant scientist made a last impression with his constant yelling and whining. The loud mouth had even insulted his daughter, whom he had never met by calling her a Prima Donna, pampered daddy's girl who couldn't find her way out of an open paper bag.

"Um, not one of my better moments," Rodney really did not want to rehash is time in frozen hell on Earth as he liked to call it. "As much as I would love to skip down memory lane with you, remember I have a pregnant wife with a craving so I've got to go."

Rodney's eye was twitching when he returned to the hotel and as expected Jennifer was still enjoying her nap. The day had been bad enough dealing with Katie, which went much easier than he imagined and some man he could not remember from his Russian adventure was threatening to ruin his good mood. Watching the peaceful woman sleep put Rodney at ease and he found himself calming down the longer he watched Jennifer sleep until she started snorting with laughter in her sleep.

The snorting woke Jennifer from her nap and she looked around startled, "Why did you wake me up?" she sleepily rubbed her eyes and attempted to sit up.

"Me?" Rodney looked innocently. "You woke yourself with your snorting. What was so funny?" Trying to be good boyfriend, he assisted Jennifer in sitting up. "My favorite girls enjoy their nap?" he tried to pull his hand away, but the woman had a firm grasp on it.

Jennifer nodded and yawned, "Just a really bizarre dream. I'm pretty sure our little one is still asleep." She pulled Rodney next to her on the couch. "Did you get want I asked for?" she pouted and reached for the bag.

"Potato chips, catsup and mayo," he crinkled up his nose at the combination. "And you find this tasty?" Rodney could not understand how Jennifer could enjoy a dip made of the two condiments. "What was your dream about?"

"Can you get me a glass from the bathroom?" The pregnant woman greedily reached for bag of food. "And something to stir with," the orders came out easily. "Just another crazy dream. I heard that pregnancy causes so weird dreams, but I did not know how weird. I'll be glad when they stop."

"Okay. So what was it about?" Rodney returned to the main room with the requested items. "It did not involve you and someone else?" The hints of jealousy snuck through.

"No," Jennifer looked confused and reached for the items to mix her dip. "You were in the dream and wearing a kilt on your head. You had nothing else on but the kilt and you were waving a tablet around yelling at invisible Iratus bugs. Then you jumped on one of the tables in your lab and started acting like you were in one of those Ricola commercials, playing a big sheep horn. Then Carson showed up and you jumped into his arms and it ended with you two kissing." Rodney's displeasure was obvious. "You shouldn't have asked. I told you they were weird dreams."

"I'll know better for next time. There are certain images you can never unsee. And for the record it was that crazy explosives expert that made me kiss Carson. " Rodney shook his head. "You know I almost did not make it out of the store alive. There was this grandma in front of me paying in nickels and dimes and the guy behind me knew me from when I was in Russia. I had no idea who he was."

"As long as the food and you made it out in one piece. That's all that matters," Jennifer ripped open the bag of chips. Ever since their return to Earth, her appetite had been ravenous.

Rodney laughed, "The food before me? Nice to see where your priorities are."

"Blame your daughter. She is one hungry girl today," Jennifer knew Rodney could not argue with that logic. She quickly kissed his cheek, "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"That's playing dirty," Rodney stooped to childish levels and stuck his tongue out. "John has the rings and my tux, we've got the license. You picked out a dress?"

The expectant woman nodded, "I did. The woman had to make a few alterations, so Jeannie was going to pick it up after she got Kaleb and Madison from the airport." It wasn't the dress Jennifer dreamed of as a child, but she didn't expect to be getting married when she was seven months pregnant. The dress she picked was the closest possible considering her size. "You just have to wait until tomorrow."

"That's not a problem," Rodney stole a quick kiss before standing up. "I should be going," he started toward the door.

"Where are you going? It's way too early for bed."

"Your dad should be here soon, right?" Rodney's voice faltered. "I was just thinking maybe you should talk to him alone. You know, explain everything to him. I'm afraid if I'm here he will hit first and ask questions later. So it's in all of our best interests that I'm not here when he arrives." The scared man had the door half open by the time he finished talking.

"Rodney." Jennifer slowly got up from the couch. "There is nothing to be scared of. My father won't hit you."

"You don't know that. If someone did to my daughter what I did to you he wouldn't be standing for long." Rodney was talking a mile a minute. "Trust me I know. I'm starting to have these feelings that if one person dares to hurt my daughter that I want to break every bone in their body. Then after that feed him to Todd or throw him through the Stargate connected to a space gate." Rodney launched into a babbling paternal rant about protecting his daughter at all costs.

It was an amusing and cute non-sequitur that showed just how good of a father Rodney would be and when it really started to seem like the rant would not end anytime soon, Jennifer took matters into her own hands or in this case mouth by silencing with a kiss.

At first Rodney resisted, wanting to finish but he soon succumbed to the irresistible charm of his soon to be wife. It did not register with the couple that they were acting like two horny teenagers in the middle of the hallway with Jennifer's hands buried in Rodney's hair and his hands moving Iistlessly at his side until someone clearing their throat yanked them to reality.

There were red faces all around.

"Dad!" Jennifer smoothed out her shirt and looked anywhere but at her father.

"Oh, crap," Rodney tried to fix his messed up hair. A lump formed in his throat and it painfully made its way down his esophagus. This was some cruel twist fate was playing on him as the man with salt and pepper hair from the grocery store was now standing in front of him. The man who had called him an arrogant prickly SOB and the man Jennifer had just called dad.

Carl Keller stared in shock at the scene before him. Obviously, his daughter had left out several important facts during their correspondences over the last couple months...seven months to be exact. He had doubted Rodney assertions that he had a pregnant wife at home during their run in at the store. The lack of rings was the first hint. From the impression the prickly scientist had left he doubted he would ever find someone to put up with his behavior. It was almost a waking nightmare that he had just witnessed his very pregnant daughter in a passionate embrace with the man. The hardest thing to take that Jennifer was pregnant and never said a word. "When were you going to tell me you were having a baby and got married?" Carl was pale as he tried to digest everything.

Jennifer looked over at Rodney, confused why her father thought she was married.

"I kind of got ahead of myself earlier. Was just testing how it sounded...calling you my wife that is," Rodney's mouth went desert dry and he felt like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Carl let out a sigh of relief, "You really aren't married? Thank goodness. Please say he isn't the one who really got you pregnant. Do you have any idea the kind man he is?"

Jennifer saw the hurt look on Rodney's face at her father's rejection. "Of course I do," a grin spread across the pregnant woman's face as she took his hand. "A very amazing man who I am very glad that came into my life," she looked at Rodney with all the love she had for him. "And he is already a great father to our daughter."

The look and the hand squeeze from Jennifer was all Rodney needed to not run away. His six month exile in Russia had been a dark time and it was not truly an accurate depiction of who he was at that time in his life and it was a far cry from the man he was now. It was not a surprise that Carl would not want him in his daughter's life.

"Jen, do you remember the stories I told you about my time in Russia? About the loud mouth scientist who ran his mouth off constantly, putting everyone down. Including you." It pained Carl to see his only child with someone harboring so much hate and loathing.

Jennifer vaguely remembered the tales and she certainly never connected them to Rodney, "Somewhat. How many years ago was that?" She knew her husband to be could be a bit harsh with his words when he was in a bad mood and from what she knew of his time in Russia it was a very difficult time for Rodney.

The reason the hateful words stuck so clear in his mind all these years was that Carl never heard someone speak so ill of person they never met before and it was all in reaction to his words of praise he had for Jennifer. "I don't understand this. Why him?" The retired Navy Captain was stuck in his ways and could not get the image of the horrid man put of his head.

Jennifer was visibly upset by her father's words and she held onto Rodney's hand even tighter. Father or not, she was going to set the record straight. He obviously did not know Rodney the way she did. He knew nothing of the incredible man he was now. "We should take this inside," her hand remained firmly attached to Rodney's as to draw strength from him.

"Why not me?" Rodney gritted his teeth, finding the strength to speak against his would-be father-in-law. "Russia was a long time ago. Six and half years to be exact."

"Your point being?" Carl moved into the room and tried to ignore the looks between the couple. He knew what they meant and he did not want to see it. The father did not want to see the love his daughter had for a complete jerk.

"People change, Dad. I know how you are a firm believer that people cannot change, but you are very wrong. You knew Rodney for a max of six months six years ago and I've known him for two years. Can you forget about what happened all those years and try to get to know the Rodney I know? The man I am marrying tomorrow."

"Like hell you are!"

**To be continued...**


	27. Will We Ever Say I Do

A/N: Thank you to all who are still following this story. I've been writing this story for about a year and half now and I'm still enjoying every minute of it. Thanks to Crye 4 Me for the brainstorming and Shadows of Realm for his excellent beta work.

* * *

**Chapter 27- Will We Ever Get to Say I Do?**

Rodney and Jennifer's mouths hung open in matching stunned shock.

Rodney looked as if he was trying to form a scathing rant but nothing would come out. He planned for things not to go well with Jennifer's father, but he never expected a flat out rejection like the one he had just received.

"DAD!" Jennifer yelled at her father like she had never before. Carl was notorious for not letting go of past transgressions, but he was going to have to get over whatever happened six years ago if he wanted to be a part of his granddaughter's life. "Can you just forget what happened in Russia and get to know the man Rodney is now?" She had a death grip on Rodney's hand, for support and to keep him from running.

Carl pondered for a long moment, "But you don't know the things he said about you when he didn't even know you. How can you want to marry someone like that and have his child?"

"Because I know how Rodney can get sometimes especially when he is put in a situation like he was during his time in Russia. I love him with my whole heart and I cannot imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else or anyone else being the father of my children." She pleaded with her father and cursed his stubbornness. "Stop being a jerk for a few minutes and listen."

Carl gritted his teeth, "But..." he was shocked by what happened next.

"But nothing," Rodney snapped. "Six years ago was another lifetime for me. I'll admit I was a world class ass back then and can still be sometimes. Hold that against me if you want, but if you do you will miss out on being a part of your granddaughter's life. I will not have your negativity around her. You knew me for a whole six months and knew nothing of the situation that bought me there. I was unhappy at that time and now that I know what real happiness is, I'll be damned if I'll let someone who can't let go of the past ruin that for me. Jennifer and our daughter mean everything to me and I'll do everything to protect them from anyone who threatens them and that includes you." The adrenaline was coursing through him, not sure were the bravery to stand up to Jennifer's father came from. "If you cannot put aside the past then it is your loss. I just thought that someone who raised someone as amazing as Jennifer would be a little more tolerating of people, just like she is."

Carl detested rude people and he would never allow someone like the jerk in front of him to marry his daughter. "You never know when to keep your mouth shut. Jen, you are not marrying this man. I think it's time you came home and leave this crazy job you have behind."

Jennifer shook her head defiantly. "You can't control me anymore, Dad. I'm not a little girl." Hot tears pricked the corner of her eyes. This had gone worse than she could have imagined. "I know this isn't the most ideal situation, but I'm going to marry Rodney tomorrow. I want you there with me. I want you to be happy for me, but don't you dare ask me to choose. I doubt you will like my answer." The joy that had she felt all day was now as flat as a pancake and her legs began to tremble. She was not going to give her father the satisfaction of a complete meltdown despite her heart shattering into a million pieces. The only thing keeping her from collapsing was Rodney holding her up. "Why do you have to be so stubborn? I'm not naive like you think I am. Rodney and I were really close friends for a year before anything happened between us. For months we refused to see what was in front of us and a situation arose that forced us to admit there was something more than friendship between us and I don't regret for a second the circumstances how my daughter was conceived."

Carl wanted to be happy for his daughter, but he felt Jennifer did not know what she was getting herself into. That men like Rodney could only love themselves and that once the novelty of having a wife and child wore off that he would be left to pick up the pieces of Jennifer's shattered life. He just couldn't watch the fall. "You should just wait to do this and make sure this is what you both want."

"We know what we are doing," Rodney growled. He never expected Jennifer's father to be a bigger ass than he could ever be. "You are judging me for what a jerk I was six years ago and now you are acting worse than I ever did. Your only child is asking you to be happy for her on what is supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life and you are denying her that. What kind of decent parent does that?" They were odd words to come from his mouth as he had yet to be a parent and he was calling someone else out on their arrogant behavior. John would have a field day if he heard him.

Carl was ready to deck the other man over his insubordination, but he knew it would only anger Jennifer further and he was already on the hormonal woman's bad side. "I'm just confused as to why now? Why get married now and not sooner if you two are in as love as you claim."

"Because it is hard for both of us to get time off together to come home to get married. We wanted family to be there..." Jennifer started but was cut off.

"And I made a promise when I first got sick that if I recovered that we would get married. Now that I'm cured I'm keeping that promise." Rodney's eyes were cold with contempt for his future father-in-law. It seemed like nothing short of removing himself from Jennifer's life would make Carl happy, but they had fought too hard to get where they were to give up.

"I can't. I just can't watch you mess up your life watching you throw yourself at the first man to show interest in you. As hard as this is for me to do this, I cannot condone this marriage. It's a mistake and it will only be a matter of time before he shows his true colors," Carl was as stubborn as they came and once he made up his mind it was rarely changed. He was a firm believer in that a first impression of a person was the right one and Rodney ruined that six years ago.

"You are a real asshole." It was the first time in her life that Jennifer cursed at her father and he rightly deserved it. "You and your stubborn mulish ways just cost you more than you realize. Just get out of my face before I do something I really regret. Have a nice life ALONE." Her hormones were all over the place and she clearly was not thinking straight when she had the telephone receiver in hand, ready to be used as a weapon.

Rodney stood between the father and daughter mostly to prevent his bride from attacking her father. "I think it's time you leave. You've done enough today. Hopefully you'll come to your senses in time." The scientist doubted it, but he hoped for Jennifer's sake.

Once her father was out of sight and the room door closed, Jennifer lost the composure she had fought to keep.

"And people call me a jerk," Rodney shook his head in disbelief. He knew parents could be that cruel as his were a perfect example, but with as close a Jennifer had said she was with her dad he never thought he would be a heartless parent. "If you want to go after him I can lea..."

"Don't even finish that thought!" Despite her tears, Jennifer pressed her fingers to Rodney's mouth so he could not get the words out. "You aren't going anywhere. Not ever," she managed to bury her head in his shoulder and let the tears flow.

"Whatever you want," Rodney gently led her back to the couch. He could feel how tense Jennifer was and knew it was not good for either her or their daughter. He had learned enough that telling her that she needed to relax for the baby would only upset the woman only more. The only thing he could offer was his shoulder to cry on and do whatever was asked of him. The guilt started to gnaw at him, knowing he was the root of the newly formed rift between the parent and child. It was different for the confused scientist because this was the first time someone chose him over someone else. Jennifer had chosen him and their daughter over the man who raised her. Would she one day regret this choice and hold it against him?

The tears would not stop falling no matter how hard the pregnant woman tried. She always expected her father to be there for her and he just hurt her in the worst way possible. He refused to give the Rodney she knew a chance and his stubbornness blinded Carl to see the transformation her husband-to-be had gone through. Whatever happened in Russia did not matter to her. She knew a huge reason Rodney used to be the way he was, was because of the walls he put up to protect himself. People had used him for his brain only to dump him when they got what they wanted and the others were intimidated by all the knowledge the genius had. But Atlantis gave him a place where everyone was the best at what they did. A geek's refuge she had heard some of the military personnel call the city.

"Can you get her to calm down? I think she is having a boxing match in there," Jennifer finally spoke up after ten minutes of crying on Rodney's shoulder. He had no idea how much the simple act of holding her was helping.

"Hey there, crazy girl," Rodney immediately felt the frequent movements as soon as he put his hands on Jennifer's expand belly. "What do you think you are doing in there? I know your mom is a bit upset, but can you go easy on her? And before you ask, it wasn't anything I did for once. You probably know by now, my dear Meredith, that your mom and I are getting married tomorrow and a woman needs their beauty sleep the night before and you can't be keeping her up all night because you want to play." Rodney continued to talk and talk and there was no end in sight.

Jennifer just let him talk, as it was calming to both females. There was something almost hypnotic about his voice that drew her in and made the pain temporarily disappear. She was forced the hide to the urge to laugh at some of his more grandiose plans for their daughter. He knew just the right things to say to make her forget her father's hurtful words. Meredith was going to be raised by her parents together and she was not going to let anyone get in the way of that.

The words just kept on coming and they even continued when Jennifer needed to use the bathroom as his voice easily went through the solid door. The only moment Rodney stopped talking was the brief moment she gave him a kiss before they got into bed. She had originally planned on sending Rodney to Sheppard's room, but Jennifer wanted him close tonight. She did not want to be alone. The strength Rodney was giving her was the only thing holding the emotional fragile woman together.

The verbose man's speech had entered its third hour when Jennifer finally fell asleep. And her last thought before sleep completely claimed her was that she was going to have a long, happy life with this man, no matter what any detractors said.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**End A/N:** Yes, the wedding will finally be next chapter. Got a little sidetracked, but the wedding has been a long time coming.


	28. The Wedding

**A/N:** Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta/brainstorming and Crye4Me for the brainstorming. This story wouldn't be what it is without both of you. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers of this story. I wanted to wait until I was fully done writing this before posting, but I couldn't wait. There are two more chapters after this (they both are mostly written) and wrapping everything up with an epilogue. This story has been quite a ride and I will be sad to see it go, but every good thing must end.

* * *

**Chapter 28- The Wedding**

Jennifer awoke the next morning, hoping that everything that happened yesterday was part of a horrible nightmare. She sat up which was getting more difficult with each passing day as her stomach expanded to make room for little Meredith. The reality that it wasn't a dream sunk in when Rodney's soft snores buzzed through the air. He was not supposed to be here, but she gave up the superstition of not seeing each other before the ceremony for the strength and comfort he provided after her father's rejection. Jennifer looked between the sleeping man and her rounded stomach, only wondering for a second if she was doing the right thing by getting married against her father's wishes. "Of course it's right. This is what you want. This is your life. You're no longer a child."

"Who are you talking to?" Rodney asked groggily, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"Myself...and don't even think about saying anything." Jennifer pointed a warning finger when she noticed he started to laugh.

"I wasn't going to." His blue eyes shined with mischief and his lips curled into a smirk. "You are so beautiful." It still felt like a dream that Jennifer would become his wife in a few hours.

"Thank you for staying with me last night. I really needed you," Jennifer leaned over and placed a tender kiss on his lips. There was still plenty of time before they had to get ready and the hormones were making Jennifer feel a little randy.

"You don't have to thank me. Are you sure..."

_Kiss_

"Maybe I should talk..."

_Kiss_

"He should be here."

_Kiss_

"We can postpone."

_Kiss_

"This is not right."

"Just be quiet, Rodney. I don't want to talk about it now. I want this day to be as happy as possible. I'm marrying the love of my life and nothing or no one is going stop me." Jennifer now sat across Rodney's lap and picked at the wrinkles in his shirt. "If he can't be happy for us then that's his problem. It's not my fault he's too stubborn for his own good."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have any regrets about today," Rodney rested his hands on what was left of her hips. He did not want to be blamed for being the reason the father and daughter never spoke again. Now there was anger fueling his bride, but he did not want it to turn to regret and resentment toward him.

"I'm positive. If he cared he would at least listened to us instead of acting the way he did. I don't care what happened between you two. Anyone who knows you knows you aren't that person anymore. What matters now is who you are this very moment and I'm proud and ecstatic that later today that man is going to become my husband." Jennifer knew he was not looking for an ego boost, but it ended up coming out that way. "Can you stop talking for a while because I want to have one last romp with you before we get married?"

"Do we have the time?" Rodney body was clearly ready for what Jennifer was suggesting.

"I wouldn't have suggested if we didn't." Jennifer wiggled suggestively.

An hour later the couple was scrambling for their clothes when Jeannie came knocking at the door. "Give me a minute," Jennifer yelled as she threw Rodney's shirt on. With the extra weight in the middle the shirt just covered what it needed to.

"Hey, I need that," Rodney whined as he put his sweatpants back on. He was more worried that his sister would know what they had just done if he were to answer the door without a shirt. "What can we do for you bratlet? Aren't you a little early?" He opened the door halfway so Jeannie had a limited view.

"You shouldn't be here," Jeannie pointed out the obvious. "John told me what happened last night. I wanted to see if Jennifer was okay."

"I'm doing as well as I can be given everything that happened." The now content woman snuggled in as close as possible and clung onto Rodney arm as tight as she could. "I didn't want to be alone last night."

"Umm okay," Jeannie did not want to get into it especially when she saw the few discarded items of clothing thrown on the floor, obviously not thrown there when they changed for bed. Plus, Jennifer was obviously wearing the shirt her brother should be wearing. "Do you want to start to get ready? We've got to be at the chapel in two hours."

"You're going to help me with my makeup and hair?" Jennifer pulled down on the shirt to make sure everything was covered.

"Of course," Jeannie smiled and then turned to her brother. "But you have to get out of here. You probably have a best man looking for you."

"She has my shirt."

"You have another," Jeannie knew he was trying to waste time. "It's only for a few hours." It was nice to see her brother like this, like a cute love sick little puppy not wanting to be separated from his bride to be. "You'll be okay. I promise," she tapped Rodney's cheek and hid her tears. A couple of weeks ago, Jeannie never thought this day would happen and now she was about to help her future sister-in-law get dressed for her wedding.

"Yeah. Yeah," the groom waved his hand dismissively. "I guess I can live with only a few hours." Rodney gave Jennifer one last kiss. Their next would be as husband and wife. "Thanks brat. Just don't try to talk her out of it." He quickly gathered a shirt and went on his way to prepare for the day. The man was clearly hyper and nervous as his jumpy movements could make anyone dizzy.

* * *

"You look calm for someone getting married in a few hours. I wasn't this calm on my wedding day." Jeannie was impressed at how serene Jennifer seemed.

"What can go wrong today? Everything that could go wrong has already happened so all that is left is a smooth moving day. We deserve this happiness," Jennifer was every part the blushing bride and glowing pregnant woman.

Jeannie could not be happier welcoming someone like Jennifer into her family. She was genuinely excited about marrying her brother. There had been lingering doubts that the wedding was only happening because a child was involved, but those thoughts quickly melted the longer she watched Jennifer's excitement build. "Now let's get you made up so you can make Mer speechless when he sees you walking down the aisle."

"Speechless? Not going to happen."

Both women melted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Rodney knocked on John's door with no response. He knocked several more times with the same lack of response. "Where are you Sheppard? You better not be Kirking it in there."

"Geez take it easy McKay. You are going to break down that door," John came up behind his friend with a large cup of coffee in hand. Only one cup.

"Where have you been?" Rodney's eyes fell upon the cup. "Did you bring me one?" He looked hopeful.

John shook his head, "The last thing you need now is coffee. You are wired as it is. I had something to take care of. Let's get you inside before you literally start climbing the walls."

"What was so important?" Rodney plopped himself on the couch, still flitting nervously.

"Had to talk to someone even more stubborn than you. You sure did a number on your future father-in-law. I think he strung together more curses together than you have ever done." John leaned against the table and slowly sipped his drink. He had tried to get the elder Keller to reverse his opinion of Rodney, but nothing would work. The colonel debated letting Carl in on what kind of work they were involved in, but he did not think that would even change the stubborn man's mind.

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"I did," John nodded. "I thought perhaps having my unique perspective on you would give him a different insight than your bride could offer. It didn't work. That man can be a world class ass when he puts his mind to something and he is focused on hating you."

"Like I really needed to hear that today. I mean I already knew that, but you didn't need to twist the knife today. I feel bad as it is. Thanks for the great pep talk," Rodney frowned before burying his head into his hands. "What if she regrets giving up her family for me?"

John slapped Rodney's back, "You still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" The scientist was clueless at what his friend was trying to say.

"You are already her family. The minute he put Jennifer in a position to choose between you or him he made the decision for her. If you love someone you don't make them choose like that. Just don't hurt her and she will never regret it." Now that was the pep talk he needed. "Now let's go dress up like a pair of penguins."

* * *

The small chapel was filled with SGC personnel: General Landry, Dr. Lam, Samantha Carter, Daniel Jackson, Cameron Mitchell, Vala, Walter Harriman, Bill Lee and others that Landry had rounded up from the mountain including a few Atlantis personnel that were set to return on the Daedalus' next run.

John and Rodney stood at the altar as Sheppard tried to calm a fidgeting McKay. The nervous man finally calmed down when the music started and an angelic figure appeared at the far end of the aisle. Rodney breath caught in the back of his throat as the realization hit that this was really happening and he was about to marry the woman of his dreams.

"You okay there buddy?" John whispered as he saw his friend's face go bright red.

"Couldn't be better," his voice slightly stuttered.

The white silk gown with an empire waist accentuated Jennifer's natural beauty and made the pregnant woman feel beautiful despite how whale-like she felt the last two months. The dress had tiny crystals at the top and along the short train. It was as if the dress was meant for her and no one else.

As much as Jennifer wished her father was the one walking her down the aisle, he was in jerk mode. She went with someone else she looked up to: Sam. An unconventional choice, but it was right at the same time.

The ceremony progressed as normal until it was time to recite the vows. It was Rodney's turn first. He gave pause when the deacon used his real first name and it took a moment for him to find his tongue.

"I Meredith," his given birth name rolled off his tongue with great distain even on this happiest day, "take you Jennifer, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part."

The deacon was ready to proceed with the ceremony when Rodney held up his hand, "I'm not done. There is something else I want to say. Okay, so it might be more than just something," the groom lightly squeezed his bride's hands. "I had no idea two years ago when we first met that I would be standing here across from you, reciting wedding vows. Much less in two months that we will become parents. That is definitely something I never imagined, but now as that time draws closer; I cannot imagine embarking on this journey with anyone else. You are and will always be my best friend and the keeper of my heart. It all started the night I feel asleep on the couch in your office. I don't know why I sought you out that night. Perhaps it was because you were the only other person who had an idea what I was feeling. It was our decisions that bought us to that point. For months, I denied what was in front of my face and did not think the feelings were mutual. Then that fateful day everything changed and an indelible bond was formed. I spent too much time worrying that I would screw things up and wreck both of your lives and in doing that I almost did what I was trying to avoid. I'm not going to let that happen. Everyone has flaws and when you love someone you look past their flaws and love them for whom they are. You look beyond the many flaws I have and don't try to make me into something you think I should be. For most of my life people have used me for my brain and once they got what they needed I was tossed aside and forgotten, but not you my beautiful Jennifer. You've shown me that real true love is possible and it's not something found only in fairy tales. I promise to love and cherish you until my last breath." Rodney took a deep breath when he was done, his hands and legs shaking and a hint of unshed tears in the corner of his eyes. He did not care if his words came out jumbled because all that mattered was that he spoke from the heart.

Jennifer got a little choked up as Rodney recited his vows. The words were beautiful and true and made her heart grow several sizes. She was not sure if she could get through her vows without sobbing like a baby. The love for the man before her and their child growing inside her bought a smile to her face that could not be undone. It was her turn to speak her vows and Jennifer was not sure if she could do as good of a job as Rodney did. They had not planned on adding their own vows, but since he did it was only right that she did as well.

"I, Jennifer take you Rodney, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part." When the deacon asked if she wanted to add some of her own words, Jennifer nodded. "You kind of set the bar high for this, but I'm going to give it my best shot." She tightly squeezed Rodney's hands, words getting lost for a moment and not sure how to put into words the incredible feelings she had for him. "When I first met you on my first day I wanted to smack you for some asinine comment you made. I don't remember what you said and now it doesn't matter. Today I stand before you, pledging my eternal love. I cannot imagine what my life was like before you came into it. When we first became friends I was not looking for love, it just snuck up on us. Maybe it's why this works so well. We weren't trying to impress each other. There were no expectations and before either of us knew it our hearts begun to gravitate toward each other. Our minds tried to deny what hearts yearned for and tried to bury it. Eventually our hearts were victorious. Even though the path to this moment was not always been smooth all that matters is that we are there for each other and our children. You are truly an amazing person, Rodney. Don't let anyone tell you any different. With each passing day you amaze me more and more. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my heart and soul. I love you more than words can say." Jennifer eyes were damp with tears of joy as she spilled her heart out.

After the vows were spoken and the rings exchanged there was only one thing left to do.

"By the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rodney said with his trademark grin before obeying the deacon's request. The group gather broke into applause of the couple shared their first kiss as a married couple.

**To be continued…**

**a/n: Yes, an ordained deacon in the Catholic Church can marry a couple in a church. My uncle married two of my cousins that way.**


	29. Welcome to the World

**A/N: **This is it. The end of this story is near. It's completely written and the last two chapters have been sent off for beta work. It's been quite a ride with this story and I'm sad to see it go, but it can't go on forever. I hope you've all enjoyed the journey. Thanks to Crye4Me for the brainstorming sessions. Some of the ideas she gave me months ago can finally appear Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta, who said there were no errors in this but we'll see. Please be kind and leave a review**.**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Welcome to the World**

"I think this is an incredibly bad idea. Just in case I've haven't said it before," Rodney crossed his arms over his chest, standing between the door and his wife.

"You've said it at least a dozen times," Jennifer was equally annoyed with her husband as he was with her. "It will be fine. The village is not far from the gate. It's only a few simple checkups. Nothing more."

Rodney stubbornly shook his head, "You are only three weeks from your due date. I don't think you should be going off world until after she is born."

"Most times the first pregnancy goes late. I'll be fine," she tried to allay his fears. "I'll be there a couple hours tops and I won't overexert myself. Stop worrying. The second I start feeling tired I will come home."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." The father to be stood his ground. He did not know why she was being so stubborn about wanting to go on this mission. "Why can't you just take it easy the next few weeks?"

"I'm not just going to sit around for the next month and do nothing. It's not a hard mission...physically. We will be okay. Really," she tried to convince Rodney that it would be okay. She pressed her hands on his crossed arms. "I love you and it's sweet that you are worried, but it will really be okay." There was not enough times she could express that and get it through his thick skull.

Rodney pouted for a few moments and had to give up, knowing his wife was as stubborn as he was. "Then I'm at least coming with you."

"That's fine. I have no problem with that. Ronon is coming too. That way you both can look after me."

"Wait? Ronon is coming? Why?" The scientist's voice raised several octaves, clearly not pleased with the idea.

Jennifer shrugged. "I don't know. He just offered. I think he is bored and looking for an excuse to get off world." It did not seem like a big deal and frowned when Rodney got visibly upset. "Come on let's get going, sexy," she slowly kissed Rodney, giving a preview of what was in store for him when they got home.

"That's cheating."

"No it's not," Jennifer said smugly and left him behind with some of the supplies she was bringing. If he was worried about this mission the least he could do was carry the bags.

* * *

"What do you mean she is not here?" Rodney looked like he was about to hyperventilate. The second that Erran told them that Jennifer had finished and left to meet them, the worst thoughts went through his mind. He knew this mission was a bad idea and he was just proven right.

"How long ago did she leave?" The agitation growing by the second. This was the lives of his wife and child that were at stake. These people did not seem the type to kidnap a pregnant woman.

"More than sufficient time that you should have crossed paths on your trip back here," Erran backed away from the upset men, scared of the shorter one whose temper looked like it was about to explode.

"Has there been any strangers in your village? Or did you hear any struggle?" Ronon remained calm for the both of them. Someone had have taken Jennifer between the house and the pub and if no one heard anything then it could be worse than he feared.

"No. I heard nothing."

"McKay, wait," Ronon watched as Rodney ran off without thinking. It was only a second later that he chased the Canadian down. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To find my wife," Rodney was blind with rage and worry. "I knew coming here was a mistake. I was right." The fact that Jennifer was so close to giving birth made his anxiety a hundred fold than normal.

* * *

Jennifer felt a haze covering her and throbbing in her head as she slowly regained consciousness. "Rodney..." she mumbled, holding her head. Panic set in when Jennifer realized that she was no longer in Erran's house but a cave. "This is so not good." In the back of her mind, the pregnant woman heard her husband saying he was right in the cute but condescending tone.

"You're awake." The gruff voice made Jennifer's headache worse.

"Who are you?" Getting up was out of the question as a sharp pain made Jennifer cry out in pain. "What do you want from me?"

"It does not matter. Don't ask so many questions. You are a healer, right?"

"Yes." The pain started to get worse and it forced Jennifer to take several deep breaths and her hand fell to the top of her stomach. "What are you doing in there?"

The captor looked as Jennifer talked to herself, "You are with child?"

Jennifer shook her head and pushed done the urge to ask the man if he was an idiot. "No. I'm just carrying a watermelon in my stomach." Her sarcasm was more biting than Rodney's on a bad day. "I take it you haven't seen many pregnant women."

"I need your assistance. You will help me."

"Or what?" She thought the least he could do was reveal his name if he expected her to comply.

"You don't have much of a choice in your state. I doubt you can move very fast."

"Kiryk..." A weak voice of a child called out. "Kiryk, where are you?"

"I'm here, Celise. I'll be right there," Kiryk's tone was kind, almost fatherly for the first time. "Celise is the one who needs your help."

"What is wrong with her?" Jennifer gritted through the worsening pain. Braxton Hicks contractions are normal, she reminded herself. She just had to breathe through the pain that will hopefully soon pass.

"She injured her leg the other day. I did what I could do for it, but now she can hardly walk on it."

"Is she your daughter?"

Kiryk shook his head, "No. She is the only survivor of her village after a Wraith attack. I should never have stayed the night." His defenses dropped ever so slightly.

"You're a runner?" It was the only logical conclusion given his last statement.

"Yes. So you know we can't stay here long before the Wraith come looking," he helped Jennifer up. "After you help her I'll let you go." Keeping her around would only slow him down, making them an easy target.

"We can change that." She saw the doubtful look. "One of the men with me used to be a runner. His tracker was disabled. I might have the equipment with me to do the same. You don't have to always be on the run and won't have to kidnap people when you need medical treatment." Jennifer had help where she could if she had any hope of getting home. "You know you could have just asked for my help. It would have been a lot easier."

"I didn't know if you could be trusted." And Kiryk still was not sure. Jennifer was unlike any woman he had met before. There was a fire about her that reeked of unpredictability and he could not take a chance where Celise was concerned.

"A doctor never turns away a patient and the mother in me would especially never turn away a child." Jennifer put her pain aside to help a child in need.

* * *

"This is so not good," Rodney ran away screaming as soon as the Wraith darts appeared through the gate. Whatever could go wrong was going wrong...very wrong. "Ronon, come in. We've got trouble."

"Wraith?" Ronon had been tracking a heavy set of footprints under the safe assumption that they belonged to whom ever took Jennifer.

"Gee...ya think." Rodney said sarcastically. "What are they doing here? Erran said they haven't been here in generations and it's too few of them to be a culling." He hid behind a tree, hoping he had lost the Wraith but luck was not with him and he found himself face to face with the bone white creature.

The feeding hand was closing in on him and the bullets Rodney emptied into the Wraith had no effect. He closed his eyes and braced to be fed upon, but the moment did not come and instead he heard a blast followed by the Wraith falling.

"What took you so long?" Somewhere in the high-pitched whine there was a measure of gratitude.

"You're welcome," Ronon helped his teammate up.

"Yes. Well thank you." The shaken scientist brushed the dirt off himself.

"We've got to get moving. There will be more Wraith on the way soon. I took care of all the ones that came through the gate. Those were Wraith hunters...they hunt runners." The ex-runner spoke from experience at the many times he was hunted by them.

Rodney felt small and insignificant that he couldn't take down one Wraith and it was nothing for Ronon to kill five with no problem. It was a constant problem for the scientist. He could take care of technical stuff, but there were too many times his teammates had to save his backside from trouble. "Well good for you," he said with no emotion. "We've got to find Jennifer before they get back. Maybe we should radio back to Atlantis for help."

"No time. They could come back by then. Waste of time."

* * *

Jennifer finished doing what she could for Celise's leg and slowly righted herself up. The pain was getting worse, worse than any she had felt before. Panic started to bubble up as the possibility that she was in labor surfaced. _It's too soon. It's too soon. Not too soon. Your water hasn't broken yet. _"I've done all I could do for her. She is going to need stronger medicine than what I have here." A strong contraction made Jennifer gasp and double over, but as quick as it came the pain was gone.

"Are you okay?" Kiryk did not wish harm to come to the woman who helped Celise.

Jennifer did not want him to know the truth and she was not sure if she was okay. "Fine. She is just acting up. Take it easy little one." The mother to be rubbed her stomach, hoping to calm the rambunctious life inside her. She needed something to take her mind off the pain. "Let me see what I can do about the transmitter."

The last thing Kiryk remembered was Jennifer saying she was going to use some machine to short out the device the Wraith used to track him and when he came to the doctor was doubled over in pain, looking like she had wet her pants and he asked if she did.

"No," Jennifer looked at Kiryk like he was crazy. "My...water...broke." She gritted out the words through the pain. Her eyes rolled when he looked oblivious to what she was saying. "My daughter...she's coming."

Kiryk went pale. He had heard stories of women giving birth and from what he heard the process was not pretty. "What? Here?"

"I don't think I can walk anymore." Tears started to pour out. This is not how she wanted to give birth. Not in the middle of a cave and not without Rodney by her side.

"What do you need me to do?"

"My husband...call him. My radio. Where is it?" Jennifer started hyperventilating from all the pain and pressure. This would be about the time she would have asked for something for the pain if she was in the infirmary.

"The little thing that was in your ear. It's broke. I'm sorry. Is he one of the two men that came with you?" Kiryk found Jennifer scary when she started to yell and he knew nothing about birthing a baby.

"Yes. Rodney is. Find him. Get him here." Jennifer yelled like a woman possessed.

The runner started to obey but stopped when new orders were yelled.

"Wait don't go!" A contraction came hard and fast, causing a few expletives to spew forth. Jennifer held her stomach as she barely made it to her bag on her own. "I need help with this," she needed something at least halfway clean and nothing in this cave came close especially what he had been using to sleep on.

Kiryk helped Jennifer set up a silver thermal blanket over his bedroll and jumped back at what he saw next. "What are you doing?" he asked as Jennifer tried to remove her pants with little luck.

"You really don't know where babies come from do you?"

"I do. Shouldn't you wait for that? I don't want your husband to hit me for seeing something I shouldn't." He thought especially if her husband, Rodney, was the large one that he'd seen earlier. "I'll get him for you."

"No. Don't you dare go anywhere." It sounded as if a demon resided within Jennifer. "I need to see how dilated I am and I can't do that on my own. So you better man up and help." The last she wanted was to have stranger look at her private area, but Kiryk was the only option.

Kiryk looked almost frightened as the woman before him was different from the quiet one he observed treating the people of the village. "Shouldn't another healer be looking there?"

"You're right, but you are the only one here and I have no choice but to need your help. With any luck Rodney and Ronon will find us and you can leave me the hell alone and live your now runner-free life. Thank you, by the way." The pains of labor made the snarkiness come out in full brute force.

Kiryk was not one to take orders from anyone but there was a tone in Jennifer's voice that made him obey. In addition, he had heard about the power of Atlantis and he knew if anything happened to this woman and her child that the Wraith would become the least of his problems. He helped lower Jennifer onto the makeshift hospital bed and began to remove her pants. The so-called big strong man flinched when he saw her underwear were soaked with a reddish-brown fluid and her legs stained the same color. "What do you need me to do next?"

"Put on a pair of gloves and this is what you do..." Jennifer went on to explain exactly what had to be done.

Kiryk did as he was told, "About this much." His fingers were spread about eight or nine centimeters. The man had about enough of what he could take when a gush of disgusting fluid surged out. Then when Jennifer let out an ear-piercing scream, Kiryk fainted when he saw what looked like a tip of a head appear.

"You got to be kidding," Jennifer rolled her eyes. When another contraction came quickly so did a scream loud enough to wake the dead. "So much for the strong runner staying strong."

The scream was loud enough to draw the attention of the remaining Wraith who came to investigate.

Jennifer found herself unable to move as the Wraith closed in on her. It was about three feet from her when a blast from behind felled the creature. Panic was about to overtake her until Jennifer heard what she had been waiting to hear: Rodney's voice.

Rodney's heart had been racing the moment he heard Jennifer's screams and his stomach dropped at the sight of the Wraith. "I thought you got them all," he screeched at Ronon who only shrugged. "Jennifer!" he rushed to his wife's side. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"She's coming. Meredith's coming!" Jennifer looked as Ronon pulled Kiryk up off the ground and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing to him?" another strong contraction distracted her.

The next hour was a blur and it all ended with one final push and the first cries of a new life.

"Welcome to the world, my little Meredith. Let's go meet your mom." The new father had a grin from ear to ear, as he held his daughter. It was time for the family to bond a little their return to Atlantis.

**To be continued…**


	30. Brainstorm

A/N: I originally had planned on ending the story with the birth of Meredith, but a long time ago Senrab Nomis mentioned a Brainstorm chapter and I could not put the idea down. Thanks for the idea. Thanks to Shadows-of-Realm for the beta work and Crye4Me for the brainstorming. Some of the dialogue is taken from Gateworld transcripts, but most of it is my own.

* * *

**Chapter 30- Brainstorm**

"I hate these people and they hate me. Remind me why I suggested we come to this thing," Rodney grumbled as he pulled at the sleeves of his tuxedo jacket.

"Because I thought we needed a date, alone time has been scarce since our daughter was born," Jennifer fixed the lapels of her husband's jacket.

Rodney rolled his eyes but still smirked, "There could be a lot better places we could have gone other than a science talk given by someone who only invited me to rub this in my face."

"Stop complaining my dear," she looped her arm into Rodney's. "You are here with your beautiful wife who loves you very much. These people can only dream of doing what we've been doing."

"Except they cannot know what I've been doing for the last decade. They think that I'm some washed out recluse who never leaves the house and dresses up cats in Batman outfits. I bet you anything that they will think I paid you to come here with me," the whining did not let up.

Jennifer's response was cut off by a familiar voice. "Rodney McKay is that really you?"

"See. It starts." Rodney winced as Bill Nye and Neil deGrasse Tyson made their way toward the couple. He put on a fake sugary smile upon their arrival. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you both would have bigger important things than some silly little talk."

"On the contrary. I hear Malcolm has been working on something really groundbreaking. I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Bill finally took notice that Rodney was not alone. "Oh, you bought your sister with you. I thought you went crazy and have been in an insane asylum. So the rumor went."

Jennifer narrowed her eyes and scowled at the arrogant men in front of her. "Who are these bozos?" she leaned in to ask Rodney, not caring if they heard her.

This was one of the many reasons he loved her. "Bill Nye and Neil DeGrasse Tyson," Rodney pointed out each man. And no this isn't my sister..."

"I'm his wife. Dr. Jennifer McKay," she refused to shake the men's hands and rolled her eyes when she saw that they did not believe her. "Let's get something to drink." Jennifer did not care to be in the other scientists' company any longer. She knew telling off the two jerks would only enable the men to mock Rodney further. It would take time, but the protective wife would make them sorry for insulting her husband.

"How much per hour do you think he's paying her for this charade?" Bill whispered, but not so soft that Rodney didn't hear them.

"I'm going to rip that bow tie off and feed it to him. See I told you," Rodney was not going to take their pettiness anymore." They think that just because they are on TV that they can get away with saying that. Nobody calls my wife a prostitute." His fists balled up, ready to fight the next person to make a derogatory comment toward Jennifer.

"Come with me," Jennifer lead Rodney by the arm away from all groups of people. "They are just saying that to get a rise out of you and it's working. We know the truth and don't forget that we have our little girl that is waiting for us."

"That's not the point," Rodney refused to listen to reason.

"So what if they are on TV," Jennifer cupped the stubborn man's face in her hands, trying to get him to listen to her. "If they had even the slightest clue what you have been doing they wouldn't be saying a word."

Rodney gave a dramatic sigh, "Thanks to non-disclosures they will have to continue thinking that I am some hermit who rents a wife to prove he is not some crazy recluse. Speaking of non-disclosures the one we just signed makes the SGCs look like nothing. I'm still expecting to see dinosaurs. Malcolm better have them. Just waiting for a pterodactyl to swoop down and take Nye away."

"Let's go find our seats," Jennifer tugged Rodney further away from his antagonizers, hoping the distance would do his attitude some good.

* * *

Things only went from bad to worse once the presentation started and against Rodney's loud protests the heat sink was turned on. Several people chided the physicist for interrupting the speech which only infuriated Rodney more. No one, not even Jennifer, understood the potential for extreme disaster. Atlantis had only averted disaster because they had a ZPM and it was very unlikely to have one lying around here.

Everything dissolved into chaos when Tunney revealed that the device would not shut down. It was a matter of time before everyone froze to death.

"You stole the work!" Rodney raged as security tried to escort him to a quiet office, but he refused to go.

"Rodney, really. Has this petty jealously really gone that far?" Malcolm knew he was done for if and when the device got turned off.

"This had nothing to do with jealously," he refused to be quiet despite Jennifer's efforts to calm him down. Rodney was going to reveal Tunney to be a fraud in front of everyone.

"McKay, this isn't the place," Nye tried to play peacemaker.

"Stay out of this, Science Guy," the hostility toward the lanky man lasted only a second and was back toward the root of evil. "Let me guess how you came on the _idea _for this. You were doing some work for the government and saw a paper about a matter bridge you shouldn't have. You changed around some things, thinking the problem with exotic particles could be overcome if you were transferring heat instead of matter. You were wrong. I wasn't trying to sabotage your work I was looking for proof that is where you got the idea. I was the one who wrote that paper."

"You haven't written a paper in over a decade," Malcolm hid how close Rodney was to the truth.

"Which is why I said it was something you shouldn't have seen," Rodney slowed his speech as if he were talking to a moron, which in his mind he was.

"Is that the excuse you are going with for disappearing? Working on some top secret government project? That is so typical," the extremely arrogant man rolled his eyes in mocking.

"Then fine," Rodney slammed his hand on the table. "Don't listen to me and we all will die. You need me. Admit that I'm smarter than you and I might have dealt with this before." This was the wrong time to have a pissing match, but Tunney was too full of himself to realize he was in over his head and the one person he bought here to rub his face in his success was the one person who could help.

The stubbornness would not ease up, "What proof do I have that you haven't sabotaged this project and you just want to play hero and make a name for yourself?"

Jennifer had about enough of the pudgy egotistical jerk as she could take and raised her hand and slapped Malcolm hard across the face, "Get over yourself. You screwed up and everyone here is going to freeze unless you let the person whose work you stole from help."

Malcolm rubbed his cheek where it still stung from the slap. When everything was settled he was going to have to ask Rodney from what kind of service he found such a feisty woman. "If you are right then perhaps I could use your help."

Rodney did not even bother to argue anymore as he, Jennifer and the annoying bow tie man headed to the control room. "We are going to get home to our daughter," he whispered the words of encouragement to Jennifer.

"If you said that paper was your work the how did you get the bridge to collapse?" Tunney did not let up on the attack.

"Sent a massive energy burst through it. Problem is, there is not nearly enough power here to do that. Unless..." Rodney's eyes lit up as an idea hit him. "You think..." he looked over at Jennifer for confirmation.

"If we could get through it might work."

"What are you talking about?" Nye asked, wanting to understand.

"Getting the power needed."

"How are you going to do that?" Malcolm asked, still sounding skeptical.

"Make a call. Where's the phone around here?" Rodney looked around, his impatience growing.

"My office," Tunney jerked his head in the direction of his office. "I don't see how making a call is going to help."

"Just trust us," Rodney pulled off his tux jacket and put it on Jennifer and kept her close for warmth. "Are you okay?"

Jennifer nodded, trying to hide the fear. "Just get us out of here." She would not be calm again until Meredith was in her arms.

Luck was not on their side as the phone line was dead when they picked up the phone in Malcolm's office. They could not be sure if the phones outage was caused by the bolts of ice hitting random places or if Kramer was stupid enough to cut them so no calls could be made.

"What about a cell phone?" Jennifer suggested as she continued to shiver.

"The shielding is preventing any signals from getting through...but," Tunney looked at the tablet he held. "The shielding has been weakening and there might be a few spots where it might be weak enough to get a signal."

"It has? How come you did not say anything? Do you know how bad it will be when the shielding completely fails?" Rodney's pitch rose as he realized how bad the situation was.

"Because I did to want to worry anyone any more than they were already." It was a sorry excuse, but it was all the thieving man could muster at this point. "I'll go make the call."

"No, I will," Jennifer pulled the phone from his grimy paw. Whatever bad things people said about Rodney's personality, this man had it a hundred times worse. She had no idea who Malcolm would call for help, but she knew the SGC had the resources to help.

"It's better that Jennifer goes. I'll need your help since this is y_our device._" Rodney made sure there was plenty of sarcasm in his last words.

"I'll let you know when I get through," Jennifer reached for a nearby radio. "Good luck."

"You too," he placed a quick peck on his wife's lips. "For luck." Rodney whispered with a slight smirk. The smirk betrayed his sense of total dread that it was slim to none chance of walking out of this.

"Really? How much did you pay for services like that? What's the point of keeping it up now?" Tunney was turned off by the display. The two men headed back to the control room where they had left Bill Nye to his own devices.

Rodney did not even dignify the comments with a response. "Did you come up with anything?" The blank look and shrugging shoulders of the TV personality said no. "Did you try turning up the power and see if it would overwhelm the power source?"

Malcolm shook his head, "No. That would just make the problem of the projectile ice lightening worse."

"I think we are at a point where it doesn't really matter," Rodney bluntly pointed out and reached over to turn up the power.

For a moment, it seemed like Rodney's plan was working until a bolt hit a foot behind the group.

"I'm putting a stop to this," Tunney lightly nudged Rodney out of the way and turned the power of sink back to its previous level before it caused any more damage.

"Why did you do that? It was about to overload."

"But we would all be dead. We have to try something else," Malcolm started to have doubts that McKay could really fix everything.

"Rodney, come in," Jennifer's voice came over the radio.

"Did you get through? Is help on the way?"

"No," her teeth chattered. "One of those bolts hit a pipe and it got the phone and I wet. I'm sorry." Jennifer knew too well what would happen if she didn't get warm soon. "Send someone. The door is frozen too."

Rodney looked to Tunney to do something.

"I'll send security to get her."

"You heard that? Help is on the way. Don't be sorry. Just hold on for a few minutes." Rodney tried to be as encouraging as possible, but the sense of dread deepened. He was not going to make Meredith an orphan this day. "_Look, this device is capable of generating its own power,_ right?"

"_Yeah. A small percentage of the energy that we're transferring is siphoned off to power the device, so once it's running, it's self-sustaining_." Malcolm explained.

"_Which is why we can't just pull the plug."_ Time to state the obvious.

"_Exactly_."

"_But it's only capable of powering itself to a certain extent, right? I mean, it has a finite amount of power diversion capability_." The beginning of a plan was born and there was a glint of hope they could get out of this.

"_Well, yes, of course_." Tunney was clueless as to where this was headed and looked over a Nye for any input, but he was equally clueless.

"_Maybe we've been approaching this the wrong way. We've been trying to force so much power through the bridge that it overloads it. I mean, maybe we should be trying to starve it – I mean, suck so much power from its generator that it stalls it out._"

"_Well, technically we could do that, but you'd have to draw an insane amount of power. The heat sink could never do that._" Malcolm's face fell as the promising idea now was out of reach.

"_No – but another space/time bridge could._" McKay wanted to kick himself for not thinking of this earlier. It would have saved a lot of the worry.

"That's impossible. There is no way to reconfigure the system to do that. We're all dead."

Rodney shook his head and a cocky grin curled at the corner of his lips "It's quite possible. You have no idea what I'm capable of," he started typing away as fast as his numb fingers would allow.

"I hate to put any more pressure on you, but the shielding just failed and it's about to get real ugly out there," Bill could not hide the panic in his voice.

Malcolm watched Rodney work and saw that it was possible to open a second bridge. The smartest man in two galaxies was nearing the end of his work when Jennifer came over the radio.

"Rodney, can you hear me?" Jennifer's voice was weak and frightened.

"What's wrong? Didn't they get you out?" Rodney's chest tightened. He felt the same fear.

"No!" Chattering teeth were heard clearly over the radio.

"What gives? I thought you were sending security?" Rodney clearly was not pleased.

"Security can't get to her. They are even cut off from us." Tunney did not expect the level hostility from McKay.

"Rodney, take care of..."

"No! Don't. I will get you," Rodney looked over the building schematic and saw Jennifer was not far.

"I love you," Jennifer did not want to say goodbye, but she had to prepare herself for the inevitable. She was close to hypothermic shock and knew it would not be long before consciousness left her body.

Rodney let the radio drop and raced for the exit, but was halted by Malcolm, "Where are you going?"

"To get, Jennifer," he tried to push past.

"You aren't done with the coding."

"You can finish it. If I don't get to her she will die. Now move before I hit you." Violence was saved as a last resort and times were getting desperate.

Rodney ran as fast as his feet could take him and he picked up an axe along the way, recalling Jennifer said the door was frozen shut. His worst fears were realized when the door was chopped down and he saw his wife's body on the ground.

"Jennifer," he let out a pitiful wail. "No. This can't be happening." Rodney quickly carried her out of the room and placed her on dry ground and check for a pulse and breathing. None which of were present.

"No," Rodney's hands trembled. It was if the other timeline was coming into effect. Death could not be escaped. In the other timeline, Jennifer died when Meredith was eight months old and his daughter turned eight months two weeks ago.

"Come on. Be alright," the panicked man started CPR. The hope diminished each second Jennifer was not breathing. It seemed like an eternity until the lifeless woman drew in a deep breath and started coughing.

Jennifer struggled to sit and when she saw the pale and frightened face of her husband, she had a good idea what happened, "You saved me." Her cold hand touched his face, happy to see a smile start to form. The cold still had its grip on her, but she was alive and saved by her husband no less.

"I wasn't ready to cash in on that whole until death part of our vows yet. Time to get warmed up," Rodney assisted Jennifer up and refused to let go.

The physician was unsteady on her feet and used Rodney for support. "Thank you," Jennifer whispered and cried into his shoulder. She was grateful to be alive and was going to see Meredith grow up.

"No need to thank me." He was still shaking, the adrenaline pumping through his veins. "You are alive. That's what's important. How are you feeling?"

"Cold," Jennifer said with a slight laugh. She could feel her body start to warm, but it would be a while before the chill was completely gone.

* * *

The first help to arrive was a medical team to assess the injuries most of which were mild hypothermia. Jennifer was taken to one of the rooms for an examination to which she at first tried to get out of, but Rodney and one of the doctors insisted because she had stopped breathing.

Rodney waited outside the room with Tunney and Nye with Malcolm feeling on top of the world for being the one who saved the day.

"Why did you call the military? They are going to take away the research and make you out to be the savior," Tunney was a man that could never be grateful for being alive.

"Because you shouldn't be toying around with things you can't control and the original work is theirs to begin with." There was more to be said, but crying distracted Rodney. The cries were all too familiar and bought a smile to his face.

"What's so funny?" Malcolm wondered where the cries of an infant came from and who would bring a child here.

"Rodney, there you are," Sam had searched for Rodney and/or Jennifer for several minutes.

"I bought someone who I knew you and Jennifer would want to see."

"There's my little princess," Rodney took his crying daughter who was bundled up suitably for the weather. Meredith calmed the second she was in her father's arms. "We missed you. Do you want Mommy now? I know she will be happy to see you." He saw the amused and confused faces of the other men. "I wasn't lying about Jennifer being my wife. This is our daughter." The proud father showed off his bundle of joy. "Do you need me now?" he asked the Air Force Colonel. He wanted to check on Jennifer and make sure there were no lasting effects of her brush with death.

"No. Go ahead to Jennifer. I'll get your statement later. I have a few questions for Malcolm first." The stern look said the questioning would not be easy.

Malcolm's blood ran cold as he began to be questioned. With each passing question he realized how done for he was and the feeling that arrest was imminent. When an armed escort arrived at his side he looked up and through the half open door, he saw Jennifer holding the small girl and smiling. He heard the doctor say they found something in Jennifer's blood work. He was being pulled away and could not hear what it was, but he saw a shocked look on both Jennifer and Rodney's face that quickly became beaming smiles followed by a kiss. Whatever the news was, clearly Rodney was the winner of the day and the Canadian would always best him.

**The end.**

* * *

**End a/n:** There will be an epilogue posted tomorrow that ties things up. I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it took a while to finish, but I'm glad I took this journey. Please leave a review.


	31. Seven Years Later

**A/N: This story has been an incredible ride and I thank all that has taken it with me. It's hard to say goodbye to a story that I've been working on so long, but it is also cathartic as well. Enjoy the last piece of this tale.**

**Epilogue**

* * *

_**About seven years later**_

Jennifer watched as a seven year old Meredith had her head buried deep in a book. Treasure Island to be exact. It was a couple of reading grade levels above her, but for a child genius it was no problem. After several failed attempts to get the child's attention, the mother had to resort to yelling. It was not something Jennifer liked to do often, but the girl was exactly like her namesake when she was focused on something.

"What, Mom?" Meredith continued to read. Her blue eyes rolled, unseen by her mother.

"Put the book down. We are here to have fun. We came to the park for a picnic. You'll have plenty of time to finish the book when we get home." The mid April day was the first warm day in Colorado Springs after an unusually harsh winter.

"For me, this is fun." Further proof she was a mini-Rodney.

"Nice try, Mer," Jennifer shook her head and reached across the picnic table for the book.

Meredith sighed heavily as she gave up the book. "Fine," she was upset her fun was ruined. "What are we going to do now?"

"How about we just talk."

"It's just the two of us. Why bother?" The precocious child whined, drawing out the last word.

Jennifer was about to respond when she was drawn to the familiar voice calling her name. Her eyes narrowed and her face scrunched into a scowl when she saw her father standing behind Meredith. The smug look of Carl's face angered the woman a great deal. She had not spoken to the man since the fight before Meredith was born. Jennifer had sent him a picture when Meredith was a few days old, but she never heard back. "What are you doing here?" There was hope that Carl was here to apologize for not being there for her wedding, not responding to the picture she sent after Meredith was born and that he was willing to admit he was wrong about Rodney.

"I had a meeting at Peterson and I have to go back in a few hours. I thought I would enjoy this nice day," Carl looked at his granddaughter who looked at him with an odd look.

"Oh," Jennifer's face fell. So much for being here for her. There were days where it hurt not having her father in her life, but it was his own doing. Then there were the most days that she would not change her life for anything.

Carl gave the area a quick sweep and there was no sign of the man he knew would eventually break his daughter's heart. "Looks like I was right," the smugness was so thick it was almost suffocating.

"Excuse me?" Jennifer was clearly confused. It took a moment to get what he was hinting at. "Oh..." It was time to have a little fun with Carl and let him think he was right. "I bet you are pretty pleased with yourself?"

Knowing he was right did not really make Carl feel any better. He had warned Jennifer years ago to save her the heartbreak when the arrogant scientist walked out on her. He frowned when he saw no wedding rings on Jennifer's hand. "I'm sorry." The words were a little too late to do any good. "How long ago did the ass walk out?"

"You know what is a bad word," Meredith pointed at the man. "You shouldn't say that word."

Jennifer lowered her head and sighed deeply.

Carl saw the shame on her face and knew a lecture was the last thing Jennifer needed. He wanted to put the years aside and be there for his only daughter in a time of need.

Jennifer raised her head and let him see the hint of tears in her eyes, "He left five minutes ago...for the bathroom." Now it was her turn for a smug smirk and to dry the fake tears. A little over dramatic, but well deserved.

"I...I just thought. She said it was just you two and..."

"And what? You find it hard to believe you were wrong? Well you were wrong. Dead wrong." She no longer hid the contempt she had for her father.

Carl never liked having his mistakes thrown in his face even if it was from his only offspring. "Shouldn't you be wearing a ring?" He needed to find a way to prove he was right all along.

"You don't give up, do you? You always have to be right?" Jennifer snarled. "My fingers are swollen," she stood up to show what was previously hidden under the table. "Things like that tend to happen when you are seven months pregnant with twins." She laid her hand over her stomach and sat back down, smug that she was right all this time and so far had seven and a half years of a great life with Rodney and their family. "Don't have anything to say now?"

Carl was truly speechless for the first time in his life. There was all the proof that he had been wrong about the arrogant scientist he first met in Russia. He had not grown tired of married life with children and was about to welcome two more.

"Mommy!"

A small blur ran past Carl and plopped itself next to his daughter. A boy with messy light brown hair, dark blue eyes and lips stained blue with traces of the color on his cheeks looked like he needed to be cleaned up quickly before his face became more of a sticky mess.

"Sam, wait up!" Rodney jogged up seconds later. The boy was named after the woman who helped deliver him while stuck in an elevator in the SGC. Sam was the little anomaly in Jennifer's blood work at Kramer Innovations. They had wanted to wait another year before having a second child and the year and a half spacing between the two made for some hectic times.

He paused when he saw his absent father-in-law and quickly moved to his wife's side. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine," Jennifer squeezed his hand.

"Did you know..."

"No clue."

"What do you want?" Rodney was ready to protect his family at all costs even if old ghosts tried to come back for haunting. He was not going to cut Carl any slack for walking out of Jennifer's life and never contacting her once. The man ignored them when the then new parents send pictures of Meredith after she was born. Only a stubborn and petty person could ignore that.

"Nothing. I did not even know you moved here. I should have left you alone. I will be going now." Stubborn pride got in the way asking for forgiveness and wanting to be in their lives. Life did not always have happy endings and Carl has resigned himself to being forever alone. "Enjoy your life," it was the closest Carl would offer as an apology and those would be the last words he would speak to Jennifer and her family. His head hung a little lower as he walked away.

"No. Wait. Don't go...On second thought go." Jennifer realized in a way her father was right when he said people don't change as he became the perfect example. "We don't need you." The words stabbed Jennifer in the gut. She did not need the negativity that Carl brought with him. Even family ties needed to be severed on occasion.

Carl paused for a moment and was about to say something, but hearing that his daughter did not need him hurt more than he expected and yet he knew he deserved that treatment.

"Who was that man, Mom?"

"I don't know, Mer. It doesn't matter." That was not entirely true. Jennifer was living her happily ever after and nothing, not even ghosts from the past, were going to take that away.

More harsh words to wound. After Carl put enough distance between himself and the McKay family he turned and watched them acting like the family he had always wanted for Jennifer. "I was wrong. I'm sorry," he uttered the words to himself. He was happy that his little girl had the life she always wanted, but his arrogance kept him from telling her so. Temper gets you into trouble and pride keeps you there. No better words could describe Carl Keller.


End file.
